Heavenly Ambrosia: Extra
by Evilsnotbag
Summary: This is a collection of short stories that are within the Heavenly Ambrosia universe, taking place somewhere before The Centennial Ball (unless otherwise specified in the description). Some chapters are connected and will be marked as such! It's a mix of fluff and smut. Some chapters are very dark themed so be warned. Some chapters are from different characters point of view!
1. Something only I can do

**This is actually the second part! The first one I made was a very sketchy comic - it can be found on my Ao3 account or my Deviantart. My username is the same on both places (Evilsnotbag). And to clarify (since there has been some issues with spelling) - read my name as EVIL-SNOT-BAG. Yes. That is the name I've chosen for myself. Yup...  
**

* * *

I was sitting on my bed with Lion in my lap when I heard footsteps approaching. After a little while 6XT appeared behind the pink force field.

"Greetings L19! I asked Madam for permission to take you... take you t-to my quarters!" she said in a breathless whisper. Her whole face was flushed and sweaty, and she was smiling rather nervously. "And! She said yes!" she rocked back and forth on her heels, seemingly unable to stand still.

"To your... room?" I asked, feeling surprised. I had never seen her quarters.

"Yes! Would you um - would you like to c-come?"

I smiled at her, my surprise flipping over into excitement. I stood up and the force field dissipated - 6XT positively beamed at me. I leaned in to kiss her in greeting and was met with a pair of very tight and slightly salty tasting lips.

"U-um hell-hello, L19" she said a little shakily.

"Hello" I hummed, wrapping my arms around her slim waist in a hug. I drew in her scent - she smelled very clean. And her hair was a little damp - she must have just taken a shower.

"P-please, f-follow me" she said as we broke the hug. I held out my hand for her and she looked down at it for a moment, then her cylinders grasped it - they were vibrating slightly. "I realize you would like to hold my hand but..."

"In your room...?" I suggested, remembering she had said she felt naked without her enhancers.

"Y-yes! In my room!" she nodded vigorously and gave me another nervous smile. We began to walk. After a few minutes we turned a corner and entered a narrow corridor lined with doors. 6XT stopped in front of the seventh one on the right and tapped a series of symbols on a panel. The door slid open and she stepped inside. I followed with a giggle. "It's not much..." she said, blushing. The room was a little smaller than mine - there was a narrow bed, a desk and a chair, and on the walls were screens, tool racks and shelves full of little gadgets, mechanical parts and I don't know what.

"Many things!" I said happily, looking around at all the different shapes.

"D-do you like them?" she asked shyly. I nodded and stood on tip toe to look at a shiny oval object. "T-that's a discontinued duct drone - it used to clean the air filters in the zoo, but now we have filters that clean themselves so it's obsolete" she sat down on the bed and placed her cylinders on her knees, her back rigid. I looked around for a few more seconds, then sat down on the bed next to her. "I've... I've not been able to stop thinking of our last encounter, L19..." she said quietly. I smiled at her, remembering our wonderful time together - a pleasant tingle pulsed through my nether regions. She looked at my lips and licked her own, her dark green little tongue just peeping out to do its job. "I've had... dreams where we are together..." I felt very touched at this and put my hand on her thigh - her blush intensified.

"You have...?" I asked softly.

She nodded vigorously.

"What happens... in the dreams?" I slid my hand a little further up her thigh, squeezing it gently - she let out a little gasp.

"W-we a-are alone - and" she swallowed quickly. "And we um..." she glanced down at her crotch and I followed her gaze - there was a little bulge growing there. "Oh stars, I can't concentrate" she giggled embarrassedly.

"Can I... see?" I asked, scooting closer to her.

"O-of course, i-if you wish" she stammered, then phased away the lower part of her uniform. Her cock rose to attention and twitched as soon as her clothing vanished. I kissed her on the cheek, then moved to sit on the floor between her legs. "Oh um, what - what are you doing?"

"Want to kiss you there too..." I said with a smile.

"O-OK" she nodded, angling her hips forward a little - this made me smile wider. She was so eager for me to touch her... A bead of precum slid down her shaft and I leant forward, catching it with my bottom lip, then licked all the way up to her tip and ran my tongue from side to side against the underside of her head. "Oh s-stars!" she whimpered and shivered - to my surprise cum shot out of her dick, draping my cheek and left shoulder in sticky strands. "I'm terribly sorry!" she squeaked as her cock abruptly deflated.

"It's alright..." I said and smiled up at her warmly, licking some cum from the corner of my mouth. "But I like it better... when I get it... in my mouth..." I wiped my cheek and sucked my fingers - 6XT panted and looked at me wide eyed.

"You're not angry with me?" she inquired breathlessly.

"No" I said with a smile, then kissed her little belly. "Can I... play?" I licked her flaccid cock by the base and she drew in a breath. I looked up at her face to see her nodding. I smiled and nuzzled her limp little dick, then took it whole in my mouth and sucked on it with relish - I'd never been able to do that before and it was fun!

It felt nice in a way I couldn't quite describe - extremely intimate and so... sweet... I was even able to stick my tongue out under it and flick it over her clitoris.

"Oh my stars!" 6XT squeaked. "Oh, my - oh, that is very pleasant!" I felt her begin to swell inside my mouth and I smiled around her cock, then continued to lap at her tight little nub, the back of my tongue massaging her dick. I looked up to see her eyes flutter closed a moment, then she blinked rapidly, her mouth opening in a silent gasp. I hummed happily around her engorging member and she trembled suddenly, grasping the sheets tightly. "Nngh - ah!" she whimpered. Her reaction made me very happy and I kept humming - she swelled to her full length quite fast - the head of her dick pulsated against the roof of my mouth. I slurped at her clit one final time before focusing more on her cock. I moved my head back and forth slowly, sucking her gently and she panted, her little chest rising up and down quickly.

"By the Diamonds!" she whimpered after a minute and warm cum flooded my tongue. I swallowed her load and stroked her trembling hips, then leaned back and set her slackening dick free. My own cock was throbbing now, straining under my loincloth. 6XT lay back on the bed with a sigh.

"You... OK?" I asked a little hoarsely.

"I'm fantastic..." she said with a dazed grin. "My dreams are wonderful, but this is infinitely better! You are so very good at that..." she giggled, then pressed the release buttons to her limb enhancers. When her arms were free she leaned forward and grabbed me by the cheeks, then planted a desperate kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her hips and pulled her closer. "It is incredibly arousing to taste my own semen on your lips" she whispered huskily. "It feels forbidden..." she giggled, then kissed me with more passion.

"I like... kissing you..." I mumbled, stroking her back. I could feel her cock swelling up again and she adjusted her position slightly so that it rested against my collar bone. "Can I see you... touch yourself...?" I asked after a while. 6XT looked at me with surprise.

"You wish to observe me... masturbating?" her cheeks flushed a deeper green and she smiled a little embarrassedly. I nodded eagerly and sat back, my arms still over her thighs.

"You've seen me..." I giggled. She brought one of her small hands down to her crotch and began to stroke her dark green cock.

"No one has ever watched me do this..." she whispered a little self-consciously. Her other hand slipped down under her first one and started to rub her clit - she was so wet it made a little squelching sound. "Oh my!" she panted.

"What do you think of... when you do that...?" I asked with a purr, feeling my own clit tighten and my cock throb.

"I um - oh - I think of your b-breasts..." she said, sweat beading her forehead. "How you l-let me s-suckle your n-nipples a-and - how they bounce when you walk!" I raised my eyebrows and smiled, then unzipped my hoodie. "Oh, stars" 6XT panted, her little hands moving faster. I lifted my boobs and sat up a little straighter, pushing them together gently - 6XT was staring at them transfixed. I caressed my nipples with my thumbs, gasping at the thrill of pleasure that raced up my spine - the small green gem in front of me whimpered softly and licked her lips. "I-I wish to - ah - wish to ejaculate over them - c-can I do that?"

"Yes..." I smiled, feeling my cheeks and ears burning pleasantly.

"Oh - oh - OH!" she panted, then she shivered as pale green cum shot over my breasts. The liquid felt warm and I giggled to see it slide down between my boobs and over the sides. 6XT smiled dazedly as her cock slackened off again. "My semen is all over your chest..." she said, sounding as if she didn't quite believe it. "I feel inclined to lick it up..."  
I got up on my knees, raising my breasts to her face and she smiled, then leaned in to kiss my upper left boob. She let out a contented sigh, then began to lick up her ejaculate. Her little tongue was so soft against my skin and I felt my cock throbbing madly now.

"6XT..." I whimpered.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at me after swallowing the last of her seed.

"My cock..."

"Oh! How selfish of me! I do apologize!" she looked terrified all of a sudden. "Please, sit on the bed!" I got off the floor and sat down next to her. She lifted away my loin cloth and smiled. "M-may I fellate you?" I nodded and leaned back on my elbows. 6XT grasped my throbbing base eagerly, then began to lick my precum covered tip. Oh, it felt so good... I let out a little moan. Her mouth was small and wet and soft on the head of my cock - barely big enough to take it in.

She was so eager she became sloppy and I looked at her bobbing with a lazy smile. "I do so enjoy your taste" she mumbled, jerking my stiff shaft up and down slowly with both hands. "And you are so big" she panted, looking at my cock with adoration for a moment, then she enveloped my head again and sucked a little more powerfully. I felt my eruption nearing and moaned loudly - the peridot got a determined look on her face. My orgasm struck with full force, my back arching as my internal muscles spasmed and cum exploded into 6XT's eager little mouth. She swallowed and sucked, concentrating hard - she managed to consume my extensive load and beamed at me before releasing my cock from her lips.

"6XT..." I panted, my hips trembling.

"I did it!" she said, breathing rather fast. "I swallowed it all!" she looked so proud and I giggled. Then suddenly she burped and I burst out laughing and sat up to kiss her maddeningly blushing face. "I'm so terribly sorry" she mumbled. "No manners at all today!"

"Don't worry" I giggled. "It was cute..." I stroked her cheek and smiled.

"Cute?"

"Yes, cute"

"You are... you are b-beautiful... E-everything about you is - is maddening" she grabbed me by the ears and pulled me into a kiss that tasted of my release. I giggled into her lips and our tongues entwined as she ran her fingers through my hair. I squeezed her pert little behind with both my hands, making her moan and break our kiss. "I would very much like to penetrate you..." she said huskily, sliding her right hand over my neck and shoulder. "Can I?"

"Yes" I giggled, then spread my legs wider.

"Your vagina is tremendous..." she said breathlessly, spreading my outer lips gently. "I only wish my penis was bigger so I could give you more satisfaction..."

"You give me... plenty..." I purred, reaching down to stroke my slit. I lifted my hand to her lips and her nostrils flared before she enveloped my wet fingers with her mouth.

"Mmm... oh my stars..." she moaned, her eyes falling closed a moment. She guided her tip to my entrance and slid inside, biting down passionately on my fingers still in her mouth. I gasped as her warm cock grazed the edge of my g-spot - it made my pussy twitch and my hips jerk. I used my free hand to pull her a little deeper and moaned as she pressed up against it.

"Right... there..." I panted.

"Oh, I can feel it..." she smiled, then began to move, straining to reach my special place with every thrust. Her face was covered in sweat after a minute and my pussy was pulsating around her cock. Suddenly she stiffened and a gush of hot cum burst from her cock with a high pitched squeak. She pulled out, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry..." she mumbled.

"Stop..." I said softly. "Feels good to me... feels great..."

"But I climax so quickly! And I leave you unsatisfied!"

"Not unsatisfied" I said firmly, shaking my head. "Just... takes longer for me..."

"But I want to... I want to be able to make you... make you orgasm like the quartzes do! Or like Madam does..." she blushed furiously and looked away. "You... you always writhe so amazingly when they are inside you..." I blinked at her.

"Have you... seen us?"

She hesitated a moment and glanced up at my face. "Yes..." she said quietly. Oh, that was extremely arousing to hear - my cock flexed powerfully.

"I like... when people watch..." I said sultrily and smiled at her. "Have you seen... a lot?"

"Y-yes" she said, nodding slowly. "There are cameras everywhere on the station... Even... even in here..." she pointed to the ceiling and I looked up. There was a little camera there. I bit my lip. Were there perhaps gems watching us right now? Oh dear... My cock flexed again and the contracting surge of my internal muscles pushed 6XT's seed out of me. "I can't... I can't _reach_ the way they can..." she mumbled.

"Maybe not with... your cock... but you have... hands..." I said encouragingly, feeling a delightful tingle run through me. I reached down to grab her gently by the wrist. "And hands... are very... accurate..." the little gem blinked at me, then looked down at her arm.

"You mean... insert my... hand into your vagina?"

I nodded and bit my lip again, full of anticipation.

"That is... that is a very arousing mental image..." she said breathlessly. "And... and no one else would be able to... without hurting you..." I nodded again and stroked up her arm. "Something only I could do..." a huge smile spread across her face, then she leaned forward and brought her hand to caress my hard clit. "Promise me you'll tell me if - if it hurts?"

"Promise" I nodded and smiled.

"OK" she moved her hand down to my sopping opening and entered me gently. I gasped as she moved inside - her fist was much bigger than her cock.

"Oh... this feels wonderful..." she panted happily, spreading her fingers. "Your vagina is squeezing my arm... oh, you're so wet..."

" _Gudars skymning_..." I moaned.

"This is where I touched you before" she said as she prodded my g-spot. I let out a loud groaning whimper and clutched at the sheets desperately.

"Oh _fuck_ "

"Then I will focus here!" she said with determination and began to rub the area.

"Ah! 6-6XT!" I whimpered, my hips bucking and my cock twitching.

"Oh, I like it when you say my name..." she said huskily, an intense look coming into her eyes. Soon she had me trembling and gasping for breath, her free hand gripping the inside of my thigh. "S-say my name" she panted, speeding up her movements.

"6XT..." I whimpered, writhing under her wonderful stimulation.

"Say my name" she said a little louder. I was getting so close - and the intensity in her voice was driving me insane!

"6-6XT!" I moaned, my breath ramping up.

"Say! My name!" she hissed passionately, now positively pummelling my g-spot with her tiny fist!

"Si-ix Eh-hex-tee! Six! Eh-hex! Tee!" I screamed as my walls spasmed in a glorious gushing orgasm. My back arched and my pussy clamped down on her arm hard, my cock sending ropes of cum splattering over my belly and breasts and the wall behind me. I shook and moaned as I peaked a second time, grinding my bum into the mattress and tossing my head wildly.

"That... that was marvellous..." 6XT panted, gently rubbing the front wall of my pussy. She looked extremely pleased with herself and I smiled, my breath calming down.  
"Ah... amazing..." I moaned softly, then twitched as she pressed a little harder. She giggled and began to pull out slowly. When her hand slipped out it was covered in my juices and she raised it to her mouth to lick.

"My reward..." she mumbled softly and I giggled to see her suck her fingers reverentially.

"My handy 6XT..." I stroked her cheek and she smiled around her digits.

"I am very dexterous" she said indistinctly.

"Mhmm..." I hummed, flopping back onto the bed, my cock slackening after its serious draining. She moved up to lie on my arm, now licking her palm industriously. "I feel so... good..." I sniggered, squirming happily.

"Great success!" 6XT raised her fist in celebration, then snuggled closer to me. "This is something only I can do..." she hummed, seeming to take great pleasure from the knowledge. She nuzzled my cheek and I could feel her smiling into my sweaty skin.

"Something... only you can do..." I whispered back, hugging her to me contentedly.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Don't hold back

A soft rumbling murmur woke me from slumber, a large warm hand stroking my hip.

"Hey Songbird..." Heart-ears said quietly. "Did you want to take a shower with me?"

She had said we could do that after her shift and had let me take a nap in her bed.

"Mmmhmm..." I hummed, rolling over to put my head on her thigh.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm... nice dreams..." I smiled and stretched, then hugged her massive thigh and kissed her knee.

"That's great" she chuckled, stroking my back. "Feel ready to go?"

"Mmm... carry?" I suggested with a grin. I really liked it when she carried me... it made me feel so safe.

"Alright" she laughed softly and looked down at me warmly. "Come here, you little delicious thing..." she lifted me into her arms and I snuggled in close to her neck, putting one hand on her massive upper right breast and let out a contented sigh. She sniggered appreciatively and began to walk. After a minute we were in a shower room and she helped me undress, then phased off her uniform. She was so muscular! I looked her up and down, smiling.

"What?" she asked, her cheeks going a little red.

"You're... so pretty..." I said and met her slightly astonished gaze.

"'P-pretty? Me?"

"Yes you..." I stepped in close and put my hands on her belly. "Pretty all over..."

"Aww... Songbird..." she smiled embarrassedly and rubbed her neck. "You're the pretty one here..."

"Both pretty!" I giggled, then hugged her around the waist and kissed her tummy. I felt her massive cock twitch against my belly and thighs and felt very good about that. I gave her another squeeze, then stepped back and took her by the hand, leading her into the showers. She chuckled and followed.

"Oof..." she grunted as she turned on the water. "Wasn't a very long shift, but I feel beat"

"Why...?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Had to carry some large ship parts from one end of the station to the other - one of the Roaming Eyes in Bay 6 needed repairs and couldn't make it to Bay 10. Holly said we don't have clearance to pilot one of the other ships so... we just had to carry it all on foot" she rubbed one massive shoulder and grimaced slightly.

"Hurting...?" I asked with concern.

"It's not too bad" Heart-ears said reassuringly. "And the hot water is helping loads"

"Sit...?" I suggested.

"Sit?"

"Then I can... rub your shoulder..."

Heart-ears' eyebrows rose and then drew together, then she smiled and her cheeks flushed. "Aww... Songbird... you'd do that?" I nodded and grinned up at her. "OK, sure, yeah, that'd be great..." she sat down under the spray. Now I was a little taller than her and I giggled, then stepped behind her and began to massage her right shoulder. "Oh stars..." she sighed happily. "That feels really good..."

I worked the knots out over the next fifteen minutes, delighted to hear her grunt and sigh with contentment.

"Mmm, thank you, Songbird..." she mumbled when I was done. She was grinning dazedly up at me. When I stepped round to her front I saw her huge cock almost at full mast. "Something else... wants rubbing?" I asked, sitting down between her legs. She seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"We _are_ in the shower..." she said slowly. "Yeah, I... would really like that..." she blushed again and I smiled excitedly up at her. Her cock swelled to its full length and girth and I put both my hands on it carefully. Her skin was very soft and she bit her lip as I began to stroke her slowly. She leaned back against the wall and relaxed with a sigh, looking at me fondly with half lidded eyes.

"So warm..." I said with a smile. It was fun to play with her - no one else had a cock this big, or this _thick_. The stripes on the shaft were beautiful, and her partially crimson head was almost heart-shaped. Her viscous precum helped my hands slide over her length and I heard her breathing settle to a deep and steady rhythm.

"That feels so nice..." she said softly, placing a hand on my back. "You're so sweet..."

"Want to... make you feel good..." I hummed.

"You always make me feel good" she chuckled - this made her cock bounce in my hands and I giggled too. After a little while I lifted the tip to my mouth and kissed it. "Oh stars" she gasped. "M-maybe you shouldn't - I don't want to hurt you" she said quietly.

"Won't hurt me..." I smiled. "Just tell me when... you're close..."

"O-OK" she said a little uncertainly, but she smiled too, looking a tad excited. I began to slurp at her head - I couldn't fit it all into my mouth, but I did my best, licking the supple curves and ridges of her crown. There was a steady stream of wonderful precum that I used to massage the part of her head I couldn't fit into my mouth. My hands were slick with the sweet secretion - oh it tasted so good! But the best part was looking up into Heart-ears' face - her breath was speeding up now and her mouth was slightly open, her lush lips swollen with desire. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils wonderfully dilated. Her eyebrows twitched as she began to pant - the abs on her stomach stood out more than usual then.

"Mmm..." I hummed happily into her tasty cock, lavishing it with licks and sucks at the very tip. I circled her wide urethra with my tongue, rubbing the underside of her head with my thumbs.

"Oh fuck..." she moaned, her breath coming a little faster. I continued to lap at the little opening, then prodded it playfully - this elicited a surprised and delighted gasp from her and I looked up at her, smiling impishly. "That's - oh - that's awesome, Songbird!"

"Little... cock pussy..." I giggled, then went back to prodding at it gently. More precum flowed out of her and she moaned throatily.

"Oh-ho-ho my stars!" she shuddered suddenly and the very tip of my tongue entered her - her breath hitched and we both went very still. Our gazes met and she nodded, her breathing shallow. I swirled my tongue very carefully and she groaned so sensually I thought I might climax. "I'm - I'm gonna blow soon" she panted. I smiled and moved to lick at the underside of her cock instead, rubbing her head with my hands a bit more forcefully. She began to tremble and I could feel her pulse racing through her slick skin - then a surge went through her shaft and a _thick_ stream of cum burst from her, her hips bucking.

She moaned loudly as her seed pumped out of her - It was amazing to see just how much she had to offer - every spurt shot over my shoulder, just a small percentage actually landed on me. I kept on caressing her, her pale orange release flowing over my mouth and cheeks and down over my chest. I knew she took long to cum, but I had no idea just how _much_ she came... I had never seen her let it all go like this - it was amazingly arousing and I felt very special I got to see it. She trembled under my caresses, her face an ecstatic grimace of pleasure. Now her cum was no longer shooting out with full force - it was dribbling out of her in little bursts. I put my mouth on her tip and swallowed mouthful after mouthful, moaning at the exquisite taste. "Mmmmf! Songbird!" she panted, her cock flexing powerfully before beginning to deflate. I coughed a little, then smiled up at her.

"So much fun..." I giggled, kissing and stroking her slackening member.

"Oh... oh stars... I can't... oh fuck that felt so good!" she moaned, sliding down against the wall a little. "Songbird... I don't know what to _say_..."

"Say... good girl?" I suggested hopefully, feeling my own cock throbbing.

" _Best_ girl!" she chuckled. "Sweetest, most amazing, thoughtful and sexy girl" she looked at me with a soft expression. "You are so kind to me..."

"Deserve it..." I smiled and stood up to hug her around her shoulders. She embraced me back and kissed my neck. My erection was resting on her chest and she looked down at it and smiled.

"You have such a pretty cock..." she hummed - I could feel her chest vibrating against the underside of my dick. "I really want to suck it..." she bit her lip and looked up at me. I nodded eagerly and before I knew it her large hands had cupped my bum and lifted me off the floor, bringing my crotch up to her face. She engulfed me hungrily, taking my entire cock inside her mouth at once, then began to move me back and forth. I gasped and moaned, grabbing onto the wall. Oh, her tongue was lapping at my clit too! Her mouth was so wet and warm and she suckled me so gently, humming happily into my skin. She looked up at me and smiled around my cock and I smiled back, panting at her enthusiasm. Within three minutes I reached climax and filled her mouth with my cum. She swallowed it all with every sign of enjoyment, her cheeks glowing with pleasure.

"Heart-ears..." I giggled as my cock began to deflate. "So _soft_... so _kind_ "

She released me slowly and kissed my belly gently.

"Because you deserve it, my pretty girl..." she looked up at me fondly and let out a contented sigh. "After we clean up I'm going to give _you_ a back rub..."

"Mmm... like that..." I stroked her cheeks. "And... milk?"

"Oh stars, are your tits hurting?" she looked suddenly alarmed. I shook my head quickly and she let out a relieved sound.

"In a while..." I said, sitting down in her lap.

"OK, clean up, then a milking and a back rub?" she asked, wrapping one large arm around me. I nodded with a smile and put my hand on her belly.

A little later we were in my room and she had just begun to suck my tender nipples.

"Gentle Heart-ears..." I giggled, stroking her hair as she suckled me with the utmost care. The tension drained away with every gentle pull.

"You've gotta treat these lovely things with the respect they deserve" she said after having swallowed a final time. "They are very special..." she kissed them both softly and smiled, then leaned forward a little hesitantly and kissed me on the mouth. For the first time I got to taste my own milk - it _was_ very sweet!

"Mmm..." I hummed, sucking on her bottom lip a little. "Tasty..."

"You surprised me... the first time you kissed me..." she said quietly. "I know we all fuck like there's not tomorrow, but... kissing on the lips is special... I kiss Bean, and Skinny... and Twinkle Toes... but not really anyone else - well, except for _you_ " she grinned a little sheepishly. "To us it means... well... _love_..." I blinked at her, then smiled as a huge warm fuzzy feeling filled my chest.

"Love you..." I said, stroking her cheek gently. "Big, sweet Heart-ears... in my heart..."

"I love you too!" she said and I saw tears of joy bead at the corner of her eyes. "You make me so happy, Songbird" she kissed me again, her lush lips pressing softly against mine. "I didn't know if kissing meant that to you... I don't know how humans do things, really"

"Don't think... it means that..." I wrinkled my eyebrows in concentration. "But love you anyway... And I love kissing..." I smiled at her, looking into her golden eyes and feeling wonderfully protected in her presence. She grinned happily and kissed me again, her large soft tongue now bidding entry into my mouth. I accepted it lovingly and squirmed with joy, feeling how wet I was between my legs. My cock was swelling up too, rising to lie flat on my belly. I felt Heart-ears member engorging as well, pressing against my thigh. I felt so happy about that... I wondered, not for the first time, what it would feel like to have a cock as big as hers inside me... Would it fit? The thought of being filled up to the point of bursting was tremendously arousing and I lowered one hand to play with my clit. I giggled into her lips and she leaned back to see what I was doing. "Songbird..." she chuckled, putting a large warm hand on my thigh. "You are one horny little thing, aren't you?" I nodded and squirmed happily. "Aww... want me to lick your pretty pussy?"

"Yes!" I laughed, stretching my arms above my head and gathering some pillows. Heart-ears moved down to lie between my legs, then pushed at the back of my thighs to raise them over her shoulders. She moved her large hands onto my breasts and squeezed them gently.

"Got everything in reach" she sniggered before kissing my mound with a smile. I lay back among the pillows and looked down at her, feeling blissfully relaxed. She began to lick me softly, letting out a pleased sound as I drew in a gasping breath.

Oh, her tongue... her lips... her warm breath... I closed my eyes and just _enjoyed_ her caresses. Her hands fondled my breasts, her large thumbs brushing over my puffy nipples and making them tighten pleasantly. I began to rock my hips against her, delighted to hear her moan and slurp.

"Can I put my tongue inside you?" she asked huskily after a few minutes.

"P-please..." I moaned, spreading my legs wider. She slipped it inside me and twirled around, my walls contracting around it wonderfully. We both let out long whines of pleasure then and I raised my hips so she could reach _deeper_... My pussy squelched as she began to move her head back and forth, swirling her tongue as she went. My clitoris swelled and was prodded by her nose when she was deep inside me - I ground against her gently and she must have wrinkled her nose or something - I let out a surprised little laugh - it tickled! Heart-ears laughed too - I felt her quick breath against my lips. That made her tongue vibrate and I gasped in delighted surprise as it sent me tumbling over the edge, writhing as cum burst from my cock and splattered over my belly, breasts and chin. I trembled and moaned, gripping her wrists tightly. As my breathing settled she retracted her tongue and lapped soothingly over my clit in long, slow strokes.

"You taste so good..." she moaned, squeezing my breasts gently before getting up on her elbows and moving up to lap up my cum. "I don't know which of your juices is my favorite..." she chuckled. "Can I say all of them? Yeah. All of them are my favorite" she was leaning over my face now, her cheeks flushed with color and her eyes shining happily. "Kisses..." I mumbled, reaching out for her. As she leaned further forward I felt her cock flex against the inside of my left thigh - she left a warm wet spot of her delicious precum there. As we kissed i reached down between my legs to find her throbbing member. She made a little surprised noise and broke our kiss as I caressed her dripping head and guided it to my mound. I rolled my hips against it and she looked down at me with raised eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Rubbing..." I said innocently.

"I... I like it..." she panted and smiled, then leaned down to kiss me again. I kept stroking her against myself for a minute or so, then she broke the kiss with a little sound and beamed down at me. "I have an idea" she lay down on her side next to me, then raised my legs straight up and... put her cock in between them so that it rested on my pussy. "Is this OK?" I nodded at her eagerly. "Great - I can thrust like this..." she moved her hips, pulling back - it made the side of her cock slide wetly between my thighs, pussy lips and over my clit in a very pleasant way. Her precum lubed everything up, then she thrust forward slowly, her cock appearing from between my thighs like a magic trick and sliding over everything again. I moaned in delight, looking at her beaming face.

"Clever Heart-ears..." I giggled, pulling her in for a soft kiss. She met my lips hungrily and found a slow, steady rhythm with her hips. It felt wonderful... Her muscular body moved against mine, rocking me slightly. Her left arm was holding my legs and I could feel her thighs hit my butt with a soft 'pa-pa' noise. Soon we were both panting, our kiss deepening and growing sloppy as we both neared our peaks.

"I should - I should maybe s-stop soon" she grunted after a while.

"No - no holding back..." I moaned, wanting to see her cum again so badly. "Don't care - about mess"

"Are you - ah - sure?"

"Mhmm - want - want to see you - c-cum"

"Oh, _Songbird_ " she panted, speeding up. "I'll - I'll cum for you! Oh stars, I'll cum for you!"

" _Gudars sky-y-y-y-ymning_!" I panted, holding onto the bed frame tightly, feeling my climax approaching at top speed.

After half a minute my back arched as my burning clitoris sent a surge of fantastic pleasure rocketing through my body. I screamed out in delight, my thighs shaking powerfully around Heart-ears' thick cock. My cum flew all over the place as she kept thrusting for a while longer. She roared passionately as she came, thick strands of semen shooting all over both of us. It was amazing to see her massive cock throb like that, and even more fantastic to see the ecstatic look on her flushed face. She trembled next to me and I pulled her into a kiss as her geyser-like orgasm slowly settled to a trickle.

"Oh my stars..." she panted, resting her forehead against mine. Her cock slackened slightly and lay twitching over mine. I wiped some cum from her cheek and tasted it. "Mine" I giggled and was rocked as she began to laugh.

"Out of - hah! Out of all this you find yours!" she held vibrating stomach. "Oh, what a _mess_ I made!"

"Both helped" I sniggered.

"Stars..." she looked at me with a dazed smile. "Let me get you clean at least - the rest I think we need a drone for" she began to lick me all over with her broad tongue and I squirmed and laughed as she tickled me. When she was done I licked some off her too - but most of it had landed on me - and the bed. And the floor. And the wall behind us. We lay a while and cuddled, talking softly to each other. I played with her hair, giggling at how parts of it stood up in spikes from where the cum had dried. "Another shower then" she sniggered and scooped me up in her arms. I squealed in delight as she carried me back into the shower room. "And I still owe you a back rub!"

* * *

Please review!


	3. A little talk

As XR thrust into me from behind something started to become... uncomfortable - but it felt so good to be fucked by the buff purple gem with the sweet words and caring eyes. It took a little while for unspecified feeling to worsen, but then suddenly a cold, sharp pain seized my lower belly and I gasped, gripping the sides of the table tightly.

"X-XR..." I whimpered and the gem stopped moving immediately.

"Ambrosia? Wh-what's wrong?" she panted, her cock throbbing inside me.

"My t-tummy..."

"Aw, sweet girl... Did I push you into the edge of the table? I'm sorry - here, let me get a pillow, hang on" she stroked my back and pulled out of me gently, then padded away quickly. As her cock slipped out I felt something flow out of me and run down my legs - at first I thought it was her cum, but then I looked down. Blood seeped along the insides of my thighs and dripped onto the floor. I blinked in surprise, then groaned as the pain intensified. My knees stopped working suddenly and I sagged to the floor, clutching at my very angry belly.

"Ou-hou-ch..." I whimpered. XR came running back and squatted down next to me.

"Ambrosia! Oh my stars - did - did I hu-hurt you?!" her face drained of color.

"Mmmoon t- nh!" I panted, my toes curling up as the pain ramped up further.

"That's _blood_! TWINKLE TOES!" XR shouted, sounding terrified - it made me wince. There was a crash from somewhere close by and then running footsteps, then the door to the little room were in slid open.

"What?!" the pink gem asked in a panic.

"She's dying!" XR gibbered.

"WHAT?!"

"I killed her with my dick!"

Twinkle Toes grabbed me by the shoulders and stared at me with eyes wide with fear.  
"C-cuite pie?" she panted. "What's wrong?! Where does it hurt?!"

"M-moon..." I closed my eyes as my belly seared with cold. I wished they wouldn't shout...

" _Moon time_!" Twinkle Toes said with a huge breath of relief. "It's - it's OK, XR - she's not dying"

"She's not?" XR's breath was shallow and rapid.

"No, no" Twinkle Toes shook her head and sat down on the floor next to me, then lifted me gently into her lap. I curled up against her, sweat breaking out on my forehead and back. "It's OK, cutie-pie, I've got you..." the pink gem said softly, then placed a large hand on my trembling belly - heat flowed into me and I let out a groan of relief, grabbing hold of her uniform shirt tightly. "This happens to human females once a month or so - they bleed from their pussies and their tummies hurt. You didn't cause this, XR"

"Oh thank _fuck_..." XR slumped onto the floor too, wiping her forehead. "Nearly dissipated my _form_ "

"More..." I sniffed as the ache plateaued. Twinkle Toes made a soothing sound and the heat from her palm intensified and she began to rub my belly in little circles.

"Maybe we should gather everyone and have a little talk" she said softly.

"Y-yeah - stars my heart is beating so fast..."

"Hey, take a breath and relax..." Twinkle Toes said calmly. "Everything is going to be OK. When you feel up for it, could you go get her some moon wear? She has a box in her room"

"What's that?"

Twinkle Toes let out a pained little breath of laughter. "Yes, we most definitely need to have a talk... Moon wear are like underwear, they are very absorbent and keep the ladies from leaking all over the place"

"Oh" XR glanced down at the floor, then at her dick. "Oh stars... that looks so terrible..." she put her hand over her crotch to hide it from view. "You're _sure_ I didn't hurt her?" she asked, sounding as if she was about to cry.

"XR... Come here..." Twinkle Toes cooed. "Did XR hurt you in any way, cutie-pie?" she asked me softly as XR scooted over to sit next to us. I shook my head and touched XR's arm.

"Was wonderf-ful..." I said weakly.

"Yeah?" the purple gem asked, sniffing slightly. I nodded and tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace as I felt the blood seep out of me unpleasantly.

"Oops..." I said, feeling my face burn with embarrassment. I pressed my thighs together, noticing how tender they were. Both XR and Twinkle Toes looked down at them and I wished they wouldn't.

"Right! I s-should go get those underpants!" XR jumped to her feet and phased on her uniform, looking extremely relieved she hadn't hurt me.

"Meet us in the washroom" Twinkle Toes said. "And then all of us can have a lovely warm shower and get cleaned up, how does that sound?" she smiled down at me warmly and I nodded. I didn't like being sticky in _this_ way...

"And I'll send for a cleaning drone" XR said on her way out the door. As it slid shut Twinkle Toes let out a sigh.

"Sorry this happened, cutie-pie... I thought everyone knew by now... Well don't you worry, me and Skinny will take care of it. And then everyone will know how to help make you feel better..." I nodded again, feeling quite small and somehow very close to tears, even though the pain wasn't so bad now.

After a little while she picked me up, keeping one large warm hand between my legs as a barrier and the other on my tummy. I whimpered softly as her fingers pressed in between my sore thighs.

"I'm sorry" Twinkle Toes cooed soothingly and kissed my forehead. "It's the best I can do right now... Will you be OK with me walking like this? It's not very far..." I nodded, really wanting to get clean quickly. I cried quietly into her chest as she walked carefully toward the shower room. Thankfully we didn't run into anyone and Twinkle Toes took me directly into the large shower area. Her uniform disappeared with a shimmer and she turned on the water with her elbow. She swayed slightly from side to side and began to hum as the warm water flowed over the both of us. Her chest vibrated against my cheek and after a while I stopped sniffling. She smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Twinkle Toes..." I mumbled, feeling my body relaxing.

"Does it feel a little better?" she asked me tenderly. I nodded and closed my eyes, my angry belly soothed by her gentle touch, her soft words and the warm water. "And here's XR, too"

"Hey" the purple gem said. "How... how are you doing, Ambrosia?"

"L-little better..." my voice was barely audible over the cascading water.

"That's great" she said with a huge breath of relief. "I found your moon wear, and I brought you some clean clothes too"

"Aw, that's nice" Twinkle Toes hummed. "Will you help me wash her? She's very sensitive right now, so be careful"

"Sure, sure" XR went to get a washcloth. When she returned Twinkle Toes changed her grip on my bum slightly.

"Could you spread your legs for us, cutie-pie?" I blushed and buried my head in her chest. "Aw... there's nothing to be ashamed about, you sweet little thing..." she put her cheek on the top of my head and hugged me close.

"Sorry for freaking out before" XR said, sounding really regretful. "Can you forgive me, my lovely one?" I felt Twinkle Toes smile against my skin.

"'Lovely one'?" she asked.

"I've... been thinking about giving her my own pet name - everyone else has one, almost..."

"L-like it..." I said quietly, feeling very touched. I relaxed my thighs and let them open up slightly, then looked shyly at XR - she smiled at me with sparkling eyes.

"There you go" Twinkle Toes hummed, sounding pleased. "Such a good girl..." my breath hitched at being called that and I relaxed further against her, my legs parting some more. XR stepped in closer and began to wash my crotch and thighs very gently. Soon I was free of blood and XR used the same wash cloth to rub her dick clean too. When we were all done they dried me off with soft towels and helped me put my clothes on. My cock didn't like being inside the moon wear, so I lifted it out. Twinkle Toes giggled and looked at me fondly.  
"That's right... it doesn't like to be all cooped up, does it?" I shook my head. "Think it's time for a milking soon" she said as she zipped up my hoodie. I nodded, cupping my swollen breasts and grimacing slightly. "How about XR carries you to our quarters, hmm?" I nodded again. "Keep one hand on her belly and warm it up"

"OK, up we get, my lovely ..." XR picked me up gently and held me like Twinkle Toes had done before. "How warm is warm, exactly?"

"Like this" Twinkle Toes put her palm against XR's bare shoulder. "Sometimes she needs more heat, if she says 'more' just increase the temperature slowly until she looks relieved"  
"OK, got it" XR nodded smartly. We walked slowly to the guard quarters, the two gems talking about something to do with shift changes. We entered through the big doors, finding the place mostly empty.

"What's all this then?" Shorty asked, coming up to us.

"Cutie-pie got her moon time" Twinkle Toes said to the little red gem.

"Aw... is your tummy hurting?" Shorty patted my leg kindly. I felt my cheeks grow hot, and nodded faintly. "It's OK, girl, we've got your back! Or belly, in this case" she smiled and wiggled her nose at me.

"Let's go have a little rest" Twinkle Toes suggested and we moved to the pile of pillows in the middle of the floor. XR put me down among the soft pink cushions, then she and Shorty and Twinkle Toes sat or lay down around me. Both Shorty and XR put their hands on my tummy and I unzipped my hoodie, my breasts feeling tense.

"Titty time!" Shorty said with a little laugh, then leaned in and began to suckle me enthusiastically.

"Nh!" I whimpered, my tender nipple smarting.

"Oh, shit!" Shorty's eyes went wide in alarm. "Sorry girl! Oh, man... I'll be a _lot_ more careful, OK? Or do you want someone else to do it?"

"You..." I said quietly.

"I'll be real gentle too" XR said from my other side. They both began to suckle very, very softly and I let out a sigh and relaxed a little.

"That better?" Twinkle Toes asked, stroking my damp hair. I nodded and closed my eyes a moment, suddenly feeling very tired. "Hey, are you hungry, cutie-pie?" I thought for a second - my belly felt quite empty and now that it wasn't hurting so much it begged to be filled.

"Mmm..." I nodded and looked at Twinkle Toes' ample chest hopefully. She smiled warmly and lay down on her side, then phased off the top of her uniform. I took her puffy pink nipple into my mouth and began to drink. My chest filled with fuzzy warm tingles and I sighed contentedly through my nose. She stroked my hair again and laughed softly.

"Look at the three of you, all drinking milk like good little cuties" Twinkle Toes said, sounding very relaxed and happy.

"Yup, that's us" Shorty let my breast go a moment to snigger up at the pink gem.

"Mhmm" XR hummed, smiling around my nipple. It all felt very cozy and warm and I relaxed into the softness of the pillows around me. My cock began to swell under my loin cloth.  
"Ambrosia's feeling better, I think" XR sniggered, nodding at my crotch. Twinkle Toes looked down and smiled, then looked back up at my face.

"Want someone to help you with that, cutie-pie?"

"Mmm..." I hummed and nodded, closing my eyes.

"Dibsh!" Shorty mumbled into my breast. "Schoon 's 'm 'one 'ere"

After a few minutes Shorty let my nipple go gently and moved down to lift away my loin cloth.

"You extra sensitive here too?" she asked me. I nodded and put my hand on top of XR's still lying on my tummy. "Right - one very gentle BJ coming up"

My breath hitched as she began to slowly lick the tip of my cock. Her soft lips closed carefully around it, her tongue lapping feather light against the underside.

"Shit, Shorty - where've you been hiding _that_ talent?" XR asked with an impressed look on her face.

"Shush..." Shorty said. "Concentrating..."

"Let her work" Twinkle Toes chuckled, still stroking my hair gently. I melted under their combined touch, moaning softly into Twinkle Toes' supple nipple. The pleasure built slowly and my breathing became deep and calm, my eyes falling closed as Shorty continued to kiss and lick my sensitive cock. After a few minutes, Twinkle Toes' breast was empty, but I kept her lovely nipple in my mouth, sucking on it a bit more powerfully now, my hips beginning to roll slowly as my orgasm approached. Then suddenly the pain in my belly grew and I whined into Twinkle Toes' skin. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Should I make it warmer?" XR asked me softly.

"Mmh..." I nodded, not wanting to let go of the nipple - it was so reassuring and warm. The large hand on my tummy heated up further and my forehead relaxed.

"Rub in little circles" Twinkle Toes advised.

"Like this?"

"Mhmm..." the pain settled with the increased heat, then began to fade as XR massaged me gently.

"Want me to keep going down here?" Shorty asked and I nodded again. The small red gem resumed her tender caresses. I relaxed into the pillows again and soon a slow, soft orgasm rolled through me. Shorty swallowed my cum with a delighted sound, gently stroking my swollen mound with one small, pudgy hand.

"Isn't it sweet how her cheeks go all pink after she's just filled someone's mouth with spunk?" Twinkle Toes sighed contentedly.

"Yeah, super cute" Shorty said, licking her lips and kissing my slackening shaft.

"Th-thank you..." I panted, feeling tears brimming in my eyes. "S-so k- _kind_..." I began to cry, covering my face with my hands. All the gems made little sounds of concerned surprise.

" _Cutie_ -pie... What's the matter?" Twinkle Toes' voice was so very soft - that made my breath hitch and my tears come faster, my heart swelling with affection for all of them.

"I... I luh- _love_ yo-ou..." I sobbed. XR's hand stilled on my belly and I heard her gasp.

"Oh-ho-h _aaaw_ " Twinkle Toes cooed delightedly. "We love _you_! Oh my stars, now _I'm_ going to start crying!" she kissed my temple and forehead sweetly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"'Course we love you, girl!" Shorty giggled, kissing the top of my thigh and then resting her head there. "I mean, how could we _not_ "

"Y-yeah" XR said softly, resuming her gentle stroking of my belly. "Our lovely loving little Ambrosia..." she kissed my cheek and I lowered my hands, sniffing loudly and looking around at all of them a little shyly.

"Stars you're so _cute_!" Twinkle Toes gushed, snuggling up to me and putting her hand on my tummy too.

" _Yeah_ she is" Shorty sniggered, sliding her hand on top of XR's. "Fuck I'm so happy Blue Diamond brought you to us... If I ever see her, I really have to say thank you"

"Me too" XR agreed.

"Me three!" Twinkle Toes giggled, kissing my cheek with a soft smack. I leaned my head against hers and smiled, my cheeks and heart glowing with joy.

"Shit I could just eat her _up_ " Shorty sighed.

"You _did_ just eat her load" XR pointed out.

"Aw jizz" Shorty raised a fist in celebration. "I mean, I know I'm great but how was that, girl? Was I being too rough or anything?"

I sniffed and wiped my cheeks, my eyes still streaming. "W-was sih-silky..."

" _Silky_ , eh?" XR raised her eyebrows and grinned. Shorty beamed up at me, an extremely pleased look on her face.

"Aw, my silky soft mouthed Shorty-pumpkin" Twinkle Toes cooed, ruffling Shorty's dark red hair affectionately. I giggled through my tears at how cute they were. "Got to show me just how silky soft later, OK?"

"Sure, Twinkle Toes" Shorty said, kissing the air in her direction.

"Sign me up too" XR said hopefully. "Kinda didn't get to finish earlier - n-not that I'm complaining" she glanced up at me quickly. "I know this wasn't something you like, wanted to happen or anything..."

"'s OK..." I sniffed, patting her hair.

"That's right - we all need to have a little talk about moon times" Twinkle Toes said. "So we can do right by our little tasty cutie-pie" she nuzzled my cheek affectionately. "Everyone should be getting back here soon, we can do it then"

As we lay among the pillows and cuddled my tears went away and I began to feel very sleepy. I closed my eyes and drifted off to the sound of their soft voices.

When I woke up later I found myself surrounded by what looked like all the guard gems. XR still had her hand on my belly.

"Look who's awake..." she said with a smile. The gems greeted me with grins and gentle pats.  
"Right, now that everyone's here it's time we had a little talk" Twinkle Toes said from behind me. My head was resting on her thigh.

"Yup" Skinny nodded - she was sitting by my feet, one of her hands stroking my leg. "Human females bleed from their pussies once a month, because they didn't get pregnant. So we give them moon wear" she held up a pair to show everyone. "To catch the blood and keep them as comfortable as possible. The women in the zoo have been bred to decrease the discomfort, but some of them still require heat packs or get Ontra-Elium infused food. Our girl here though" she gave me a soft look and squeezed my leg a little. "Is a wild human, as you all know. And she has a _rough_ moon time. It hurts her a lot and she bleeds more than anyone I've seen, even though her hormone levels are stable now. So, during the first few days she really needs us, then it gets easier for her I think. She gets sore thighs too and sometimes her pussy hurts as well" I was blushing deeply now. "And as you can see... she gets a little embarrassed about this" a soft chorus of 'aaw's went up around me. "So everyone needs to be extra supportive, OK?"

"Yeah, no calling it gross or anything" Shorty piped up, nudging XF's thigh.

"Exactly" Skinny nodded. "To help her with the pain, put your hand on her tummy and warm it up. Heat helps relax the uterus. Sometimes she needs a little massage too, sometimes she needs a higher temperature. Shorty, want to help me demonstrate?"

"Sure, Skinny" Shorty said, walking over and laying down next to me, lifting up her shirt.

"So - palm here" Skinny instructed, placing her long-fingered hand on the soft swell of Shorty's lower tummy. "Heat at this temperature approximately to begin with, then gentle massage, like no pressure at all"

"Oh, that feels real nice" Shorty sniggered, putting her hands behind her head.

"If she asks for more heat, increase the temperature slowly. Everyone have a go, even if you know how to do it already" Skinny said with a smile, then removed her hand from Shorty's belly. The gems sat or knelt down by the little red gem's side one by one and Shorty told them if they needed to change anything. When Twinkle Toes moved to give it a go (not that she needed to really) Skinny took her place.

"Oh, and cutie-pie's cock likes to be _outside_ of the moon wear, just so you know" Twinkle Toes said, looking around at everyone. Shorty shapeshifted on a pair of moon wear, then pulled out her soft fat dick to lie on top of them. Everyone sniggered at this and there was a wolf whistle from someone in the back.

"Yeah, feels great" Shorty grinned at me. "Hangin' loose"

"So what about fucking?" XF asked bluntly. XL hit her on the shoulder. "What?"

"If Ambrosia wants to, go for it, but be _extra_ gentle" Skinny said and stroked my cheek.

"Her pussy tastes a little different, but still lovely" Heart-ears said with a warm smile. XO and Twinkle Toes nodded in agreement, grinning. "First time I licked her she was on her moon time, then she only wanted her clit played with" I remembered how softly she had licked me and smiled tiredly up at the big jasper.

"And our girl gets something called mid-moon pain" Skinny said. "Right between moon times. It hurts her and she needs heated belly rubs then, too, but there's no blood"

"As you know, she usually gets a boner when she gets milked" Shorty began. "If she wants you to go down on her then you've gotta be super duper careful. Maybe we should make that part of the demonstration too?" she waggled her eyebrows as her cock began to rise.

"I volunteer to be experimented on, since I got to do it earlier. Kind of an expert" she grinned smugly and stretched, then put her hands behind her head again. There was a round of laughter.

"Silky soft..." I said with a little giggle.

"Hah, yeah, that's right" XR smiled, her hand still on my belly.

"Alright, I'll bite" XJ said with a chuckle. "But, you've gotta give me a little demonstration on just how soft and silky it was, alright? So I have _some_ idea" she smirked down at Shorty and pulled out her own cock, then knelt down by Shorty's head. Shorty made a little huff, her plans on getting everyone to suck her dick snagging slightly.

"Fine, give it here" the red gem said, her frown changing back into a smile. XJ held out her semi-erect cock and Shorty enveloped the tip very gently.

"Oh shit" XJ grunted, blinking in surprise.

"Get it?" Shorty asked after a few slow sucks.

"Yeah, fuck, that felt great"

"Alright, now show me what you've learned" Shorty lifted her thick cock from her belly. " _Just_ the tippy-tip" XJ moved down to kneel over the red gem's crotch and began to suck her cock.

"Oof, easy!" Shorty held up her hands. "I mean _I_ like a little roughness but be _gentle_... There's no rush. Just take your time and make your tongue all soft, yeah, _there_ you go. And just _barely_ suck, mhmm, better, _better_..." XJ's forehead furrowed as she concentrated. "Yeah, now relax your lips too, don't tighten them"

"This is harder than it sounds" the purple gem said, looking around at everyone.

"Pff! _Harder_ " someone snorted and there was a round of laughter.

After a little while Shorty nodded approvingly. "There you go! Good job, XJ - _next_!"

"Can I go?" Heart-ears asked a little shyly.

"Come here" Shorty sniggered.

"Could you show me a little first?"

Shorty nodded and Heart-ears grinned, then pulled out her cock. When Shorty put her mouth on her she let out a little gasping giggle.

"That's how Songbird does it..."

"Good, then you know what to do! Now, show the class"

Heart-ears moved to suck Shorty's cock and Shorty let out a delighted sound.

"That's the _ticket_ , Heart-ears, wowzers..."

Heart-ears smiled, her cheeks a bit rosy. XG took her place and soon everyone was trying out what they were now calling 'the silky BJ' on each other. Soft moans and grunts filled the air and I looked around at all of them with a smile, my own cock rigid again.

"Skinny, want to team up with me on Ambrosia?" XG asked the lanky gem.

"Sure - if my pretty girl wants to?" I nodded, blinking up at her smiling face. They moved down and I let out a contented sigh as their soft tongues and lips began to gently caress my cock.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Elevator part 1 (DARK THEMES)

_**This is a two parter - and gets very dark (Rape/Non-Con and violence)**_

"What in the name of the Diamonds is going on?!" 5XF demanded, jabbing at the panel by the elevator door. "We've been stuck here for ten minutes! What could possibly be the fucking problem, 9XG?!"

I cowered slightly in the corner. Had it only been ten minutes? It felt like _much_ longer...

"My apologies, 5XF, the industrial gem powering the elevator system in sector four was damaged a few days ago"

"Why hasn't it been repaired yet, then!? We _need_ the elevators!"

"Me and my crew have been prioritizing your medical equipment, as you well know, 5XF! And I did send out a general notice that service in sector four might be glitchy" the peridot on the other line sounded reproachful. "Don't you read the maintenance reports?"

"Why in the cosmos would _I_ read the maintenance reports?!" 5XF shrieked. "I'm a _doctor_ , not a mechanic!"

"Well, if you had, you wouldn't be stuck in there, _would_ you, _doctor_?" the other gem growled back.

"Get off your inefficient ass and _fix_ it!"

"Inefficient?!" 9XG gasped, sounding enormously insulted. "You - you take that _back_!"

"GET TO WORK YOU FUCKING CLOD!" 5XF shouted, then cut the transmission with a furious swipe of her cylinders. She and began to stomp back and forth, grumbling agitatedly under her breath. My shoulders rose and I hugged myself to keep from fretting. I eyed the seething gem cautiously and tried not to breathe loudly, not wanting her to get mad at me too. She pulled out several screens and placed them on the ledge leading around the square box we were in, then began tapping at them frustratedly. She glanced over at me and huffed, then rolled her eyes impressively and grumbled something that sounded like "and with _that_ too". I looked at the floor, feeling very uncomfortable. She had been escorting me from the med-bay to give me some sort of test that required a big machine. It was located on a different floor. Madam had ordered her to do it, wanting her second in command to supervise the examination. 5XF had begrudgingly obeyed.

Madam... I thought, really wishing I was in her quarters right now. It would be so nice to lie in her lap... I let out a breath, the memory of her slightly cool hands stroking my cheek making me relax a little.

"Madam, I am afraid there will be a slight delay" 5XF said suddenly. I looked over at her - she was pressing the communicator thing behind her ear, her shoulders tense and her stance almost at attention - the way she always stood when interacting with her superior. "The elevator is stuck. Yes. Yes, they are working on it, I hope... No, Madam" she glanced over at me and her jaw jutted angrily. "L19 is _fine_. Yes. Yes... As... as you _command_ , Madam" she let go of the communicator and gave a deep, frustrated sigh. "Madam wishes for me to tell you that you are... a good girl for not being afraid and that she will see you soon" her voice was tense and she didn't look at me, but my heart leapt at her words. Madam had said good girl! And that I would see her soon! I smiled, my cheeks going a little warm.

"Thank you..." I said quietly. 5XF stiffened a moment, then began tapping at her screens again, grumbling something inaudible. The atmosphere in the elevator was still tense, but it felt less so now. I leaned back against the corner.

After a few minutes the floor shook. "Hah - _finally_!" 5XF said and snatched up a screen. The panel next to her beeped and she pressed the button to answer the call. "About time, 9XG!"

"Hmph!" 9XG huffed. "I'm afraid that you'll have to wait quite a _while_ , 5XF... That was us _uncoupling_ the grav-drives. They need to be replaced"

"Replaced?! Why!?"

"Because I _said_ so"

5XF's eyes went wide with fury and her whole face went a darker shade of green.

"You incompetent clod!"

" _Incompetent_ am I? You are forgetting that I am the one keeping you from plummeting to the bottom floor"

"A fall like that is _nothing_ to a peridot!" 5XF said with a dismissive huff.

"Well... you've got _company_ in there, haven't you?" 9XG trilled snarkily. 5XF twisted her neck to glare at me, then fear entered her eyes for a brief moment. "Madam would be devastated if something happened to **_her_** , right?" 5XF's face was a mask of resentment, then she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"I apologize for what I said earlier" she grumbled.

"Could you repeat that?" 9XG said gleefully.

"I said I _apologize_ for what I said earlier!" 5XF growled.

"You don't _sound_ very sorry"

5XF's eyes popped and she spluttered, then she took a deep steadying breath and said in a forcibly calm voice: "9XG, I am deeply sorry for insulting your efficiency. You always get the work done on time and I truly appreciate your priority being the medical equipment"

"That's better. Still, it'll be about an hour until we can get you moving"

"An... _hour_?" 5XF asked, her face screwed up to keep her lid on.

"Yes. _Decoupling_ the grav-drives can be done in a couple of minutes, but attaching them again them takes _much_ longer. And then they need to be _calibrated_ and we have to make sure they're _one hundred percent functional_ \- and that requires _testing_... But since me and my subordinates are such efficient gems, we can do it in an hour, rather than the three it would normally take"

5XF chewed her lower lip in frustration.

" _Thhhh_ ank you..." she said very slowly.

"Oh, you're _welcome_ " 9XG sneered joyfully. "There might be some... turbulence. So sit tight! 9XG out"

5XF growled and began stomping around the small space again, hissing out a string of curses I had never heard before. The tension levels were through the roof and I slid down to huddle in the corner, hugging my knees to my chest and trying to make myself take up as little space as possible. The angry peridot grumbled and seethed as she walked back and forth - she was only able to take a few steps before she had to turn around again and I thought she must be pretty dizzy after a while - especially with the pace she was keeping.

After a few minutes she slowed, her face settling into a deep frown. She began tapping at her many screens again. She calmed further as time wore on and I could let my shoulders down as the tension dissipated. Just as I was about to let out a long breath, the floor shook again, more violently this time. 5XF stumbled backwards, two of her screens tumbling off the ledge. The image of Holly whipping Skinny's back flashed across my mind and I scrambled forward to catch the devices. Even if 5XF wasn't very nice she didn't deserve to get _whipped_. 5XF fell against the wall with a grunt as I managed to seize the screens, then the floor shook for a third time and I landed hard on my elbows and knees.

" _My medical logs_!" 5XF screeched shrilly - I looked up to see the other two begin to fall and I let go of the ones I was holding to catch them, having to twist around so that my back slammed into the wall - it was preferable to barrelling into it head first - and saw 5XF stumbling toward me. I closed my eyes, raising my arms to brace for the impact - there was a series of clunks and a grunt, then everything went quiet. I opened my eyes to find 5XF standing over me, panting. My face was inches away from her thighs and her arms were braced on the ledge just over and behind my head. I lowered the screens to the floor carefully, trying to catch my breath. 5XF stared down at me, her eyes wide. Something moved at the bottom of my field of vision and I looked down - a bulge was swelling between her slightly trembling legs. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, then looked back up at her face. There was something... _strange_ in her eyes now.

"This... this is what you are _for_ , isn't it..." she said in a dark, hoarse whisper.

"That's why you're not in the zoo, like you're _supposed_ to be..." I wrinkled my eyebrows at her, feeling confused. "Because... because Holly and - M-Madam..." she swallowed quickly. "Madam likes what you can do with that f-filthy mouth of yours..." the area covering her crotch winked away and a green cock with a small dark mole near the base swung out in front of me. I watched it engorge, hypnotized by the little twitches that went through it. The smell of her filled my nostrils and I licked my lips automatically, then looked up at her face. Her hips jerked forward and her stiff cock forced itself into my mouth roughly, crushing my lips against my teeth - I grunted in surprise. Her cock wasn't long enough to make me gag, but it was quite _thick_. She grunted and shivered, then pressed further in, letting out a stuttering breath as my nose was pushed into the patch of yellow hair over the base of her cock. My eyes watered slightly as she tickled my soft palate with her tip.

"Nglk - gach!" I swallowed and gasped around her.

"S-stick your tongue out" she commanded. I screwed up my face, trying to do what she said. When I had succeeded I moved it from side to side, looking for her clitoris, feeling sure that's what she wanted me to do. My questing tip found a tight little nub and I started to lap at it gently. She pulled back a few inches, then surged forward, thrusting jerkily. The back of my head hit the wall and I winced, then decided it was probably best to keep it there. I looked up - her upper lip was twitching and her teeth were bared, a look of disgust and arousal etched into her small, flushed face. She grunted and picked up speed, thrusting hard into me. I closed my eyes and tried to relax around her forceful handling. "No - look at me" she said and I obeyed, blinking up at her, my vision blurry from unshed tears. "Yes, let me see... let! Me! See!" she gritted her teeth and drove her cock in as far as it would go. _Now_ I gagged and she let out a pleased breath, her nostrils flaring. Her thrusts sped up again and I felt her cock throb and flex.

It was really uncomfortable to be fucked like this, but my body responded by making my pussy wet. My dick stiffened up too. It would be much more pleasant if she were to fuck my pussy like this, or even my ass, I thought muzzily. Suddenly she stiffened and salty cum burst from her in pulses - I swallowed dutifully, my eyes still on her face. She panted hard for a few seconds, her cock trembling on my tongue - but she didn't slacken. "On... on your feet..." she pulled out of my mouth, a thick strand of cum-mixed saliva stretching between the tip of her cock and my lower lip. I stood up carefully. "Turn around..." I did as she said, then felt her cold cylinders unfasten my loincloth. It fell to the floor with a soft rustling. "Bend over..." I had barely begun to do so before I felt her plunge into my pussy, sliding in to the hilt and trapping one of my inner lips inside me.

"Ng- _AH_!" I yipped.

" _Quiet_!" she hissed, then began to thrust hard and fast - I had to grab onto the ledge not to fall over. Her cylinders squeezed my ass and thighs and she grunted angrily. "This is how you like it, isn't it?!" she panted. "Your filthy animal cunt full of glorious gem _cock_! I've seen what you let those brutish quartzes do to you! How dare you sully your pussy with their dirty Prime and Beta semen! How d- _dare_ you open yourself to such base creatures when my Madam has ch-chosen you for her bed mate!" her hips pummeled my ass with a wet slapping sound - my trapped inner lip was hurting a lot, rubbed raw with the force of her thrusts. "And how dare you use my magnificent masterpiece to fuck anyone but her! Your insolence knows no bounds, you fucking _slut_!" I didn't know what to say to her angry words - I just whimpered, hoping it'd be over soon. "She could have had anyone! And she picked _you_!" she growled furiously. "And now I'm debasing myself with you in this fucking elevator because 9XG is a spiteful little clod! Oh, I _hate_ you! I _**hate**_ you!" she ground against me roughly, panting. My lip came free now and I gasped in relief. "I loathe your soft _skin_! I loathe your innocent fucking _eyes_!" she resumed thrusting, pushing me up against the wall and pressing her thin body into my back. "I detest the way you always make me _rock hard_ whenever I see your disgustingly pretty face! Every time we're in the same _room_ I can smell your cunt under that flimsy loincloth! Your awful, repugnant, de-ee- _lectable_ vaginal secretions!" she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly - the metal was cold and I winced at the force of the embrace. "You weren't supposed to be awake when I tasted you - and then you offered yourself to me, _willingly_! You're a filthy, worthless human and I _want you_! It's so wrong but I _will! Have you_!" she pulled out of me suddenly, then got on her knees and began to lick my sore pussy desperately from behind. I gasped as her sharp little teeth sank into my labia and throbbing clitoris - I ground down as she sucked my gum-drop-shaped little bundle of nerves into her greedy mouth. "Yes!" she panted, letting it go. "Get that delicious pussy juice all over my face!"

" _Su-uck_ " I whined, rolling my hips against her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she growled, but then sucked my clit with vigor, ramming my legs further apart to get at it better. Her teeth held it firmly as she slurped without restraint - the pain and pleasure combined brought me over the edge and I screamed out. Both my pussy and cock spurted copious fluids - my cum splattered the wall and 5XF moaned and sucked my squirt juice from my insides. Before I had time to take a breath, she turned me around and ran her teeth and tongue up my tingling shaft, engulfing the cum that was still spurting from my tip. I looked down at her in astonishment, dizzy and confused, my crotch throbbing from her rough treatment. "Sit on the floor" she commanded and I slid down against the wall, my descent accelerated by my cum lubricating my back. I thudded down and winced - within a second she was on top of me. "My masterpiece inside me - _now_!" I hurried to obey, my slick head slipping around a moment before finding her sopping entrance. She snarled and began to hump me before I could get my hand out of the way. "Don't look at me!" she ordered, and I turned my head, feeling a spray of spittle hit my cheek. Her pussy was hot and tight around my cock and I grunted with confused pleasure. "Arm attachments, emergency disengage, code KLS46-00315 eh-hend of line!" there was a hiss and two loud clunks - then I saw her right arm attachment roll across the floor. Tiny sweaty hands scrabbled at my shirt and she ripped it slightly as she lifted it, exposing my jostling breasts. She grabbed at them forcefully.

" _Ah-houch_!" I yelped in pain, my sensitive nipples stiffening up as she pulled at them mercilessly, then she forced her head in between my breasts and bit me sharply several times. I whimpered and felt my eyes watering, pressing my back into the wall in a futile attempt to get away from her.

The floor shook and she overbalanced and fell backward, pulling me with her.

" _Fuck_ me!" she growled, yanking my nipples. I cried out, then began to thrust into her pulsating pussy. "Mmmf - _yes_!" she took one nipple in her mouth and sucked hard - I could feel my milk run into her mouth and she swallowed like someone dying of thirst. "Harder, you filthy animal, _harder_!" I obeyed, not sure what she'd do if I didn't. My hips slammed into her raised thighs and she writhed furiously underneath me, nipping my areola with feral lust. I gritted my teeth, then pulled out of her, flipped her over, then plunged back inside. "You depraved _beast_!" she yowled delightedly. Within a minute her pussy clamped down on my rigid cock. Her whole body shuddered as she came, her nails scraping across the hard metal floor. "Ohh..." she moaned and squirmed, her pussy twitching around my dick. "Hold... hold my arms..." she moved them onto her back and I grabbed her over the wrists obediently. "Now put my masterpiece in my anus, you dim-witted clod..." she arched her back and looked at me over the shoulder, her eyes hazy with desire and her sweating brows furrowed in anger. I pulled out of her spasming pussy and put the tip of my cock against the ring of her anus. It yielded to my careful pressure and she hissed at me. "If I wanted to be fucked gently I'd fucking tell you to! Now fuck me like the base animal you are or _so help me_ I'll - " the floor shook again and I fell forward, my dick sliding into her ass to the hilt - she gasped and then squirmed, her asshole twitching around me. "Y-ye _ss_!" she growled as I began to thrust hard, driving deep.

She moaned and panted as I fucked her, squeaking vague insults at me that were muffled against the floor. Soon she stopped speaking and just made increasingly feral sounds as my hips slammed into her pert bottom. My knees, breasts and pussy were aching and my eyes were tearing up from the pain and effort. I didn't want her to bite me again, or call me any more nasty things... So I fucked her with all my might, hoping that would placate her. With all of these things plucking at my attention, it took a long time for me to reach an orgasm. She however seemed to have a few - the floor was slippery with pale green cum. When my climax finally hit I roared, my hips stuttering as my cum rocketed out of me. 5XF trembled and writhed, a muffled but triumphant scream leaving her. Then we were both panting, sweat dripping from my forehead and onto her back. I let go of her arms and they flopped to her sides. I had just begun to pull out of her when the door in front of us slid open. 5XF scrabbled to sit up quickly, phasing on her uniform - this pushed me back inside her.

"Um... I'll... t-take the next one...?" the pale green gem standing in the doorway said awkwardly. The door slid shut again.

"Oh my fucking stars... Get _off_ me!" 5XF pushed at my still heaving belly and I slid out of her. My cock came free with a wet little sound. She stood up shakily, not looking at me, then took a deep breath, brushed herself down and picked up her arm attachments and put them on deftly, then she gathered up her screens. "Get _dressed_!" she snapped at me. The tone of her voice made me wince, and I did as I was told, feeling sore and afraid at what she'd do if I disobeyed. When the elevator stopped again she strode out of it, then stopped, turned, glared at me, then beckoned for me to follow with an angry gesture. I hurried out after her on unsteady legs.

"Ah, 5XF!" someone called from our left and 5XF stopped again. "Good that I caught you. The Felditz scanner needs re-calibrating, so we won't be able to see any more patients today. Sorry for the wasted trip" the green gem gave 5XF a smile, then hurried off down the corridor she had arrived by. I glanced uncertainly at 5XF - her left eye was twitching. Wordlessly, she walked off to my right.

"Stay" she said flatly.

"But..."

But she didn't say anything else. I watched her disappear behind a corner and looked around, not sure what had really happened during the last hour, or what I was supposed to do now. I had no idea where I was. As I stood there, the aches caused by our frenzied encounter began to register more powerfully in my body. I moved my legs a little further apart to ease the pain in my swelling labia.

She had told me to stay... so I stayed, wondering what would happen when she came back...

After I don't know how long I could hear someone approaching. I winced as I turned, then a powerful wave of relief flooded my chest.

" _M-Madam_..." I whimpered.

"Precious?" Madam blinked at me in surprise. "What are you doing here... all by yourself?"

"5XF... said stay..." I mumbled.

"She left you...?" she approached me, a concerned look on her pale blue face. Her eyes narrowed and she sped up as she got closer. "What happened to your - why is - " she had reached out to adjust my shirt and I winced as the ragged tear caused by 5XF's rough treatment slid over to reveal one of the many bite marks. "Who bit you?!" Madam inquired, looking alarmed and affronted. I hugged my arms to my sore chest, feeling very small.

"5... 5XF..." I said quietly, looking at the floor. Madam stared at my chest silently for a few long moments, her eyes wide.

"Come with me, Precious and let's... take care of that..." she began to walk away and I followed, whimpering softly as my sore crotch stung with every step. Madam stopped and turned around, then looked me up and down. Her delicate brows furrowed, then she knelt in front of me and lifted my loincloth to the side - she gasped, her free hand lifting to cover her mouth. "By the _stars_..." she breathed, her eyebrows drawing together in shock and worry. She stood up slowly and kissed my sweaty forehead, then embraced me gently. My breath hitched as I rested my cheek on her chest. She stroked my hair and I began to cry, feeling relieved to be held by someone who cared for me... someone who didn't insult me... After a little while she bent down to pick me up. I cried quietly into her shoulder as she walked in silence, one hand cradling my head and the other securely under my bum.

After a long time we arrived at her quarters and Madam put me down on her soft clean bed. She began to remove my clothes, taking in my many bite marks with a terribly sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Precious..." she said softly. "I'm going to clean your injuries... It's going to sting, but just for a very short time..." I nodded up at her, sniffling. She went to get a box that opened up to reveal many instruments and bottles. She took out a little spray bottle, removed the cap and shook it slightly, then sprayed the red areas on my chest. It felt cold and I winced at the sharp sting. She did the same to my scraped knees. When she moved to spray my crotch, she put a hand on my belly first and gave it a soothing rub before using the little bottle. I cried out and twitched as the cold liquid seared my sore labia. Madam kept rubbing my tummy and gave me a sad little smile when I relaxed. "That was the worst part... Now comes the magic salve..." she picked up a tube and began to apply the mint green ointment to my chest and nipples. The hot ache there faded quickly and I let out a breath of relief. When she used it on my swollen pussy I winced and hissed at first, then relaxed as the pain there settled too. She put some on my knees as well. "When you've had a little rest... and something to eat and drink... we will have a nice bath together..." she said tenderly, stroking my cheek. I nodded tiredly and she went to get a canister of water and some of the round yellow things. I drank a lot of water and managed to eat half of one of the yellow cakes before I started to feel a little sick. Madam put a blanket over me and stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

" - is confined to quarters until I see fit... to deal with her... Post a guard at her door... All devices are off-limits... Good... Thank you, 3XY" Madam's voice was tense and commanding.

I opened my eyes to see her pacing back and forth, tapping quickly onto a screen. She sighed and rubbed her neck a moment, then tapped the screen once very firmly and put it down on her desk, leaning over it and looking troubled. A ping came from her large desk-mounted screen and she moved to swipe at it and the bright surface went dark. She stood still for a moment, then began picking up all the smaller mobile screens and put them in a box, then put a lid on it and stuffed it under her desk. When she stood up again her tense shoulders lowered slightly and she took a deep breath, holding up her palms toward it all, as if she was telling it all to stop.

The blanket rustled as I rolled to my side and Madam looked over at me. When she saw I was awake she came over and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Did I wake you, Precious...?" she asked - her voice was so much softer talking to me than it had been when she talked to 3XY. I shrugged my shoulders slightly and she smiled at me in a tired sort of way.

"B-ba-aa-th?" I yawned out the question.

"That's right... Then I would like for you... to try to eat a _little_ more..." she stroked my cheek with the back of two fingers. I didn't feel hungry at all, but nodded, thinking that might change. We got up and walked slowly into her bathroom. The floor level tub filled quickly and we stepped into the water and sat down next to each other. "Please tell me what happened..." she said quietly. I swallowed, looking at her uncertainly.

"The elevator... got stuck... 5XF was mad... shouted at..." I screwed up my face trying to remember the name of the other peridot. "9X... G?" Madam dipped her chin for me to continue. "Then elevator... tur-bu-lence... Her screens fell, I caught them... then other screens fell... and she was here" I held out a hand in front of my face, showing the distance. "Said... this is what you are for... isn't it... then her cock... in my mouth, very h-hard... Then she said stand up and... she took my p-pussy... Said a lot of... mean things... but" I wrinkled my eyebrows, trying to think of how to phrase myself. "Said she... wanted me too? She licked... and b-bit..." I put my hands over my crotch, wincing at the memory of her teeth sinking into my most vulnerable parts. "Then... she said sit... and put my masterpiece in me, now... then my shirt..." I lifted one arm to put across my chest. "Bit me... m-many times..." I began to cry and Madam put her arm around my shoulders. "The f-floor shook... she was on her back - said fuck me... then bit me more... it hurt too much so I... I t-turned her... Then she said hold my arms... and put masterp-piece in her ass... took a long time... then I c-came... door opened and 5XF got scared, put on her uniform... told me to get dressed... We went outside, someone told us no machine time... and 5XF said to stay... then left... I waited... then you came..." I glanced up at her, feeling small, but grateful to be with her. "Was I... a bad girl?"

" _No_ , Precious..." Madam shook her head, a troubled look in her eye. "But 5XF was a _very_ bad gem..."

"She will be mad... at me?" I pulled my legs up to my sore chest.

"What _she_ thinks... is not important... She will never touch you again..." she said it with conviction and my shoulders lowered as the tension there faded a little. Madam kissed my cheek and hugged me close, pulling me into her lap. The water sloshed over the sides a little and I let myself relax in her embrace. Wordlessly she took a bottle of something that smelled very nice, then began to rub it into my hair and over my body with very gentle hands. I whimpered as she carefully washed between my legs and she let out a soft soothing sound. "I will apply more... magic salve after we're done..." I nodded and sniffed.

When we were both clean we got out of the bath and she wrapped me in a large soft towel. We went back into her quarters and she changed the sheets on the bed before asking me to lie down on it again. She applied the salve as promised and I relaxed.

"Now I need you to eat at least... one of these..." she gave me a yellow thing. I began to nibble at it obediently and managed to eat it all, but it took a long time. "Good girl..." she said with a tired smile as the last piece vanished. The warm fuzzy feeling in my chest was intensified by her soft praise and I let out a sigh. "And now... I'm going to milk you... then you should sleep..."

"Here...?" I asked. She had never let me stay the whole night before.

"Yes, Precious, here with me..." she nodded and smiled, then began to suckle me very softly. I let out a contented sigh as the tension drained from my breast. When she had emptied the other one as well she lay down next to me. "You really do have... some very succulent milk..." she said and held out an arm for me. I snuggled up to her and put my head on her chest. She wrapped her arm around me. It made me feel very safe... "Here..." she held a little pillow down to my belly. "Put this between your thighs... You will heal better... if your labia can breathe..." I did as she said. It made my back relax in a nice way, too. "Now sleep, rest... and I promise everything... will feel better in the morning..."

"Already... better..." I mumbled. Madam let out a pleased little sound.

I woke up in darkness, needing to pee really badly. Madam was asleep next to me. I looked at her relaxed face and smiled before getting up and padding over to the bathroom. My body felt sore and the places where 5XF had bitten me were very tender, despite the magic salve. I sat down on the toilet to pee, then gasped as my pussy lips suddenly burned fiercely. I stopped peeing abruptly, the internal muscles spasming painfully. I panted and whimpered, my knees knocking together and one of my feet shaking as I doubled over, clutching at my tender mound. Slowly the pain faded and I regained my breath. What had just happened?  
I still needed to pee and I took a breath to relax, then opened up to relieve the internal pressure - but the same thing happened again and this time I cried out. There was a muffled yelp from the other room.

" _Precious_!?" Madam came running in, a bright blue rapier in her hands. A light came on and I shielded my eyes as I panted, my knees knocking together again. Madam looked around the room frantically, then muttered " _Stars above_..." and let the blade go in mid air - it vanished with a twinkle. "Precious - what's the matter...?"

"Hu-hurts-s to p-pee..." I grunted. Madam's face grew concerned and she came over and knelt down in front of me.

"Let me take a look..." she put her hands on my trembling knees. I panted a few seconds until the pain quite went away, then parted them for her. She lifted away my cock and drew in a breath through her teeth, her eyebrows drawing together in sympathy. "Oh, Precious..." she said sadly. "I was hoping the salve would be enough... One of your labia minora is _very_ swollen... And it looks like you've sustained a few abrasions... Stars, I didn't see them before..." she frowned and I looked at her worriedly. That sounded bad... "I'm going to part your labia to examine you further..." she used her free hand to do so - I winced. Madam inspected me closely. "I can't see any other damage..."

"N-need to pee..." I whimpered. Madam looked up at me, then back down at my crotch. She moved her fingers, spreading my lips wider - I gritted my teeth and grunted.

"Try now..." she said, nodding encouragingly. I let go - and now it didn't hurt so much. I sagged and let out a groan of relief. "Good girl..." she said after I was done, then sat back. "Your urine was flowing over your injured labia minora... that's what was causing the pain... You will need regular applications of the Kresatrone salve... a cold compress... and a few days rest... but you will be fine, my Precious... It's not a very serious injury, thank the stars" she gave me a relieved smile.

"Th-thank you, Madam..." I mumbled gratefully. She stood up to get a little washcloth, soaked it in the sink, then knelt down and used it to wipe between my legs very gently. The cold was soothing on my swollen skin.

We went back to bed and Madam instructed me to lay down on my back with my legs spread wide. She opened one of her many drawers and took out a blue pack. She twisted it in her hands, then put it against my pussy. It was wonderfully cool and I relaxed into the pillows with a sigh. Madam applied more ointment to my injuries, then lay down on her side next to me, resting her head on her elbow and put her other hand on my tummy.

"Precious..." she sighed, stroking over my belly button. "I want you to stay with me... until you are better..." she looked at me with a soft expression on her face.

"R-really...?" I asked.

"Yes..." she nodded. "I hate to see you treated badly... Especially by someone... I had so much faith in..." she closed her eyes and looked sad. "I _knew_... that she resented you... but I never thought that she would do something like _this_... I was hoping that if she spent a little more time with you... that she'd see what a lovely person you are... This - this was _m-my_ fault..." to my great surprise I saw tears begin to slide down her face.

"M-Madam..." I whimpered, reaching out to touch her cheek. I had never seen her cry...

"I hope in time... that you'll be able to... f-forgive my recklessness..." she said, her breath hitching in her little pauses.

"Forgiven _now_..." I said shakily. She drew in a shuddering breath and kissed my temple. I could feel her suppressed sobs against my side and my cheek became wet from her tears. We lay like that for a long time, both crying. Eventually our breathing settled and she wiped her cheeks.

"I can't remember the last time I cried..." she said, sounding a little embarrassed. I stroked her short white hair gently.

"It's OK... to cry..." I mumbled. "Takes sadness away..."

"It does indeed..." she sighed. "We should get some sleep... There's a lot I have to deal with tomorrow..."

* * *

Please review!


	5. Elevator part 2 (DARK THEMES)

My Precious fell asleep quickly. I envied her ability to do that... A part of me wanted to rush out of my quarters and face 5XF right now, but I knew that would be a mistake. Stars above... I had never had a subordinate _disappoint_ me so... Not only had she forced herself on my Precious like that _vile agate_ , but then she had left her stranded in a place she had never seen before. And knowing my Precious, she would have stood there and waited like a good girl for 5XF to return.

It was odd to lie with her beside me when it was dark... How long had it been since Beryl had shared my bed? Two thousand years, at the very least... No. Don't think about her now, then you _really_ won't be able to get to sleep.

Every time I closed my eyes I could see the marks on her soft skin. Usually if a human got injured it didn't bother me _emotionally_ , but this was... my Precious after all... I cared deeply for her and seeing her so distressed in the corridor, and then being roused from sleep by her screaming out in pain was weighing heavily on my mind. In the split second it had taken to get out of bed and reach her, countless dreadful scenarios had ripped across my mind - the most terrifying one being 5XF with her touch stumps squeezing the life out of my Precious... And I had drawn my blade... I hadn't had to do that since the war... When I had examined her and found the fine abrasions within the folds of her beautiful labia I had felt such _shame_... I was the chief medical officer - how could I not have seen them before? But I hadn't looked... I hadn't wanted to see her perfect little vagina so... _so abused_. I should have taken her to the med-bay...

Why had I acted so _irrationally_?

Alpha 2XB could have done the examination... She was a good worker, and very bright, as all peridots were, but... 5XF... for all her social faults, had been my most efficient and dedicated second in command since I was first promoted to have a second in command...

5XF...

What in the name of the Diamonds should I do with her? I knew the _protocol_... But I had never raised my hand to any of my subordinates - I had never _needed_ to... But my efforts to get 5XF to let go of her resentment toward my Precious had been in vain... I could inform the agate of 5XF's transgressions, but I wasn't completely sure the gem would even accept... She was a cruel one, but she was my superior. I knew she may have even treated my Precious worse than 5XF and I could _despise_ the agate as much as I wished, but reporting her would only bring trouble down on all our heads. The agate's word was law at the station and if I involved any outside authority they would surely take hers over mine. And then I would be in trouble... I had no intention of becoming her next target - I had seen the results of her disciplining her quartz soldiers. That lanky Beta jasper had nearly destabilized from the whipping she had received a few weeks back, all because she had dropped some screens...

 _Screens_...

Was... that _why_ my Precious had thrown herself across the elevator? To keep 5XF from being whipped? Or maybe she had thought she herself would be blamed and punished? I looked down at her - her soft brown hair was over her eyes and her mouth half open, her breathing calm and relaxed in slumber. I smiled at the way her little nose seemed to always be a shade darker pink then the rest of her. My eyes slid along the band of freckles over her cheeks...

Don't get distracted, Turquoise.

If my assumption about the screens was true, then it would be the second time she had acted to defend someone she barely knew... The first time it had been _me_... When 4XC had refused to stand down... She had used her body to cover me... I had never observed that behavior in any other human. That little moment was what had made me want to see more of her... I had already been watching the security feeds for her, but that was when I began to go through the _back logs_ too... And that was also when I had approached 5XF about Project 9872... My Precious had said 5XF had referred to it as her _masterpiece_. My imagination played the scene in front of me and I grimaced.

I had to know. I had to _see_... It was my duty to know exactly what I was disciplining 5XF for. I tried to set my feelings aside and sat up in bed, then went over to my desk and took out one of my smaller screens and sat down in my rarely used chair. I interfaced my com with the device, then pulled up the surveillance log from the elevator. I swiped until I found them, then hesitated a moment before pushing the symbol to play. I knew that if I watched this, right now, I might not be able to sleep at all tonight. But if I didn't, I knew for certain that I'd just lay awake and wonder.

I pressed the button.

I watched in mounting horror, unable to turn away. It transpired like my Precious had told me, but she hadn't recounted everything that 5XF had said... or how long it had gone on for... My Precious had looked so terrified... but she had been compliant... I wasn't surprised when I started to weep. You'd have to have a coprolith for a gem not to... Nobody had access to the officers' quarter surveillance logs except for the officers themselves, so I had never seen what the agate had done to my Precious, only the resultant injuries - but the cruelty with which 5XF had treated my Precious must surely rival the agate's... _That_ thought sent a cold tingling sensation through my gem. I knew my Precious had been the one to be violated, but I felt something similar. 5XF had been my confidant... my most dedicated subordinate... I felt _betrayed_...

Why had she _done_ this unspeakable thing? Because she was... _frustrated_ I had picked a human for my bed mate? Because other gems wanted to enjoy her too? Surely there was more to it than that... I had never had a problem with sharing a... a _lover_... And the times my Precious spent in the company of the guard gems had opened my eyes to how... how _sweet_ they could be. I had never exchanged more than a few words with any of them, but I felt as if I knew them now, in a way. They treated my Precious with respect so I saw nothing wrong with them enjoying each others' company. In fact, the guards' morale seemed to have gone up quite a lot since my Precious arrived here... What would they do if - or _when_ \- they found out what had happened earlier this afternoon? I brought up the surveillance camera's ID and tagged the log from today as restricted to my rank or higher. I knew that the guards knew what the agate could do, but they were as impotent to change her ruthless behavior as I was. And attacking your commanding officer meant the chipper, but someone like 5XF... the punishment for shattering _her_ would not mean _their_ deaths... Well... since they were from earth that would count against _them_... And since 5XF was an Era Two peridot, that would count against _her_... Would any of the guards be angry enough with 5XF to attempt to take her life? I knew about quartz loyalty. They might bicker and rough-house, but insult one of them and they banded together to protect their fellow gem. From what I had seen of their interactions with my Precious, they might not consider her an equal as such, but the way they always took care of her after Holly was done with her made me feel confident that they would react in an extremely quartz-like way to this situation.

Maybe I should send one of my other peidots to stand guard outside 5XF's quarters? No, nobody would be able to access the surveillance logs now. Nobody knew what had happened except for me, my Precious and 5XF herself. And she was bright enough to keep her mouth shut about it. The only one she might confide in was 4XC, but I was certain _her_ loyalty to me was beyond question now.

For all 5XF's huffing and insisting on calling my Precious ' _it_ ', she _had_ desired her... And I hadn't realized... What other things had she hidden from me over the years?

I leaned back in my chair and lowered the screen to my bare belly, staring up into the dark ceiling. I couldn't let 5XF remain at the station... For one thing, she wouldn't be safe. And what would be the consequences for the rest of my staff for her being reassigned? I... really didn't know if she had any more friends here than 4XC.

But reassigning 5XF was... the cleanest solution. She would move on to a different assignment, after her... _punishment_... There _had_ to be consequences... A demotion. A strike on her record. That would have consequences for the rest of her life. As an Era Two peridot, the rank she had now was the highest she was allowed to reach, and with a strike she would _never_ have it again. That made me pause... Was I overreacting here? Was... sexually assaulting a human worth the career of a gem?

 _Yes_.

Would I feel the same if she had assaulted a _different_ human? Or if a different _gem_ had done the horrible deed?

I opened up the regulations and found the section I was looking for.

Technically, damaging a human of rank 9S - _and potentially 10S_ \- was an offense punishable by demotion, a lashing and incarceration... My Precious was a person I cared for deeply, and she was... a valuable _asset_ to the zoo. An _irreplaceable_ asset soon, when the earth was finally destroyed. The last human to have been born in the wild... And with her genetic material she added a _substantial_ amount of time to the life of her entire species.

My Diamond... She would _not_ be happy with 5XF's behavior...

Maybe the decision wasn't up to _me_ , after all... This both relieved and troubled me.

Every report was _meant_ for the Diamonds, but no one in their right minds actually believed the Diamonds spent any amount of time reading _reports_. The important information got filtered out by legions of gems, and they summarized it and sent it on to the Diamonds' pearls. But knowing how much my Diamond cared for the zoo, and the fact that she had been the one to bring my Precious here in the first place... She would find out. And she would surely take action more severe than _demotion_... It was my duty to send in the report of today's events... That probably meant 5XF's days were numbered.

I closed my eyes and let out a long breath, then began typing up my report.

Hours later I was done and I hesitated a moment, my finger hovering over the symbol to send it in to central processing. How long would it take for a detention squad to arrive? Surely at least a week... Unless my Diamond had a flag put on reports from the zoo... then maybe within twenty four hours. I shook myself mentally. What was done was done. Actions had consequences.

I pressed the button.

I felt a surge of instant regret, and at the same time an equally powerful burst of righteous anger.

"I told you when you were assigned here... _not_ to disappoint me..." I whispered to the still image of 5XF forcing herself into my Precious' mouth.

I sat in my chair for a while before I moved to rejoin my Precious on the bed. She made a soft little noise and rolled over to face me when I lay down. Her phallus lolled onto my hip, landing right next to mine.

She was so _resilient_... Able to sleep peacefully even after her ordeal. And she had comforted _me_... I watched her marked chest rise and fall. There was such a contrast between the soft pink skin and the red bite marks. 5XF had even drawn blood in some places... Her injuries were looking better than when I had found her, but they would take a while to heal. I hoped she wouldn't be scarred. She had had many of them when she arrived, and, not for the first time, I wondered what she must have gone through to acquire them.

From what I remembered of my short time on earth, the humans had been living in nomadic groups. They must surely have evolved since then. Well. Certainly they had grown _taller_ , if my Precious was anything to go by. I would like to go back and see the place one last time... See what humanity had become since our retreat. I had been planning to do so for a few hundred years, but there was always so much _work_ to do. And now it was only a matter of months or years until the planet was disintegrated.

I let out a long sigh and tried to clear my mind of all thought.

"You may return to your regular duties..." I said to the tall Prime amethyst standing guard outside 5XF's quarters. I think her name was 8XG.

"As you command, Madam" she said and saluted smartly. I waited until she had left the corridor before taking a deep breath and rolling my shoulders. When I felt ready I straightened up and entered my access code to disengage the lock. When the door slid aside I strode in without delay. I wanted this over _quickly_.

"Good morning Madam!" 5XF said - she was standing at attention to the right of the door. She was so much shorter without her limb enhancers. It was almost indecent to see her like that.

"No, it is _not_..." I said firmly. This seemed to take her a little bit off guard. I found I couldn't stand looking at her, and turned my back, taking in the walls instead. They were bare... I looked down to see some crates stacked neatly next to the very clean desk. "I see you have already packed..."

"I - I was left with nothing to do, Madam" she said with a hint of reproach in her voice. "I am assuming then that you are here to deliver my punishment?"

"No" I took a calming breath and closed my eyes a moment.

"No?"

"What will happen to you is out of my hands, 5XF... My report received a very quick response..." I had to fight hard to keep my voice from shaking. "In a few hours you will be collected by a detention squad... and taken to Homeworld for trial - "

" _Trial_?!" she spluttered behind me.

"Do _not_ _ **interrupt**_!" I snapped, losing my composure for a fraction of a second. "I have come here... for you to _explain_ to me what in the cosmos possessed you to act the way you did... And you will do me the courtesy of telling me the truth..." there was tense silence from behind me - I remained with my back toward her.

"It wasn't my _fault_!" she blurted suddenly. "If I hadn't been stuck in that elevator with that - with that _thing_ then it would never had happened! 9XG _sabotaged_ me! L19 physically _threw_ herself at me!"

"Is that what you think happened?" I asked in disbelief.

"You'll have seen the recording! When the floor shook L19 _lunged_ at me! And it grabbed my screens! I tried to get them away from it and then it - it _wanted_ me to do it - it was written all over its _face_ , looking up at me from between my legs, the dirty little slu - "

"Guard. Your. _Tongue_..." I said, my gem flashing with the effort of keeping my composure. For a few seconds all I could hear was her labored breathing.

"How - how could you choose _it_ over _**me**_?!" she shrieked without warning. Now I couldn't help but turn around - then I _froze -_ 5XF was holding an old gem destabilizer in her tiny green hand.

"Where did you get that?!" I snapped at her, my eyes wide with shock.

"I've been waiting for an invitation to your quarters for thousands of years! You promoted _me_! You picked _me_!"

"Put it away" I commanded, but she shook her head.

" _I_ am the only one worthy of you! I've worked my touch-stumps to _nubs_ caring for those wretched creatures - for _you_! I've earned my place in your bed!"

"What are you talking about?!"

She took a step toward me, raising the destabilizer wand. "All those late nights together - all the secrets you have told me - _me and only me, you said_! Of Beryl and the war and your time with the shadow agate! _I_ am your _confidant_! I waited so _patiently_! I did all you asked of me _and more_ and yet you took a half-witted animal to bed instead of me! And you had my _best friend_ clean you both after your frenzied copulation!" she took another step, forcing me back into the edge of the desk. I tried to think quickly but that blue wand in front of my chest was hard to ignore.

"I see you are... _upset_..." I said, hoping to buy some time. If I could just get the thing away from her I could -

"Haven't I been a good second in command?!" she demanded, her eyes popping.

"Yes - yes of course you have, 5XF" I said quickly. I knew what I'd have to do... My mind was repulsed, but it seemed the only way...

"And yet you _reported_ me! For doing the exact same thing you did! The same thing Holly has done, time and time again - not to _mention_ the whole _pack_ of quartzes! I am the brightest, most efficient peridot in all of Era Two - I do _not_ deserve to be treated this way!"

"N-no you do not" I straightened my back and swallowed my fear. "It... is evident to me now that I made a mistake..."

"You will send a cancellation order?" she panted out the question.

"Indeed. Just let me take out my screen and - "

"Give it to me" she held out her free hand, narrowing her eyes at me. She wouldn't be able to operate it without my access code, but I handed it to her anyway. She tapped at it and to my astonishment it lit up, my files exposed to her. She scanned around quickly, found the report and put in a message, then sent it - all in under twenty seconds. I knew I must act quickly now. With a sting of regret I phased off my entire uniform and sat down on the desk. 5XF's eyes went wide as saucers. I trailed my hands down my body and reached out slowly for her narrow hips. She let me grab her and I pulled her closer so that her head ended up between my modest breasts. She wasn't letting her guard down though - I felt the tip of the destabilizer prod my ribs. Ignore it, I told myself. She moved her head to my left breast and took my nipple in her mouth wordlessly, her free hand rising to cup my right bosom. I could feel her become erect and swallowed the disgust. I must distract her...

"I was afraid... of what the others might think... if I took one of my subordinates as a lover..." I half-invented. "I did not want to be seen... like the _agate_..."

"You are _nothing_ like the agate, Madam" 5XF mumbled around my nipple. Her eyes were closed and she was suckling me as if I was the most succulent thing in the entire universe. Her other hand massaged me ponderously. "You are Facet Alpha-H8J, Cut-1XA - made in a Kindergarten on _Homeworld_ \- not some colonial agate sent here as _punishment_... But I understand your hesitation... Our relationship must remain a secret... I wouldn't want to get you in _trouble_... _Xara_..." I drew in a sharp breath - nobody had called me that in millennia. She... must have read my personal logs, I realized with a thrill of horror. I didn't know how she had gotten her hands on my access codes. " ** _My_** Xara..."she prodded me with the destabilizer, then moved to lick my _gem_... I shuddered involuntarily and she smiled - evidently thinking I liked it. She moved her hips forward, pressing up against my mound.

"I'm... I'm not ready..." I said quietly. Distract her, I told myself. Make her forget what she is holding... "Could you... could you bite me...?" I was revolted to see her pupils dilating and her smile widening at my question. Before I had quite gathered myself she bit down on my upper breast, squeezing the other roughly. She closed her eyes when she did that I noticed. "Ah-again" I begged. She obliged and I used the time to shapeshift my member erect, hoping she wouldn't see the faint glow from my gem with her eyes closed.

"I was hoping you would like that" she said huskily, moving her hand down to grasp my still rising shaft. I forced myself to moan as she bit down again, this time shapeshifting my vagina to lubricate. I was hoping to avoid penetration, but I needed to be convincingly aroused. She stroked my member up and down a few times, then moved her hand down to my vagina, humming delightedly at the pretend-wetness she found. She pushed two fingers inside me the next time she bit down and I moaned and squeezed her, my internal muscles trembling from the effort. "Oh, _Xara_..."5XF groaned passionately. "I've been waiting so _long_..."

"Kiss me... Effie..." I pulled her into a kiss and felt the tip of the destabilizer _slip_ a tad. Just a little longer, I told myself.

"Xara... My Xara..." she mumbled into my lips, her fingers sliding in and out of me. I ran my fingers through her hair. When I couldn't stand it anymore I turned her head gently to whisper close to her ear;

"I'm ready, my Effie..." she trembled at my words and I felt her exhale and inhale quickly. She removed her hand from my insides - half a second later I felt the throbbing head of her penis prod my entrance. I gasped - not needing to fake it this time. She pushed inside slowly, a long moan escaping her lips. I squeezed her powerfully enough to make her shudder and groan, then she pulled back slightly and began to thrust. She was panting against my neck, her unoccupied hand on my hip. "Don't be so gentle..." I whispered in her ear. "I want you to fuck me p-ah-properly..."

"S-stars!" she panted and intensified her thrusts, bracing her hand on the table now. I let her continue for almost a minute, feeling the destabilizer slip further and further down.

"Bite me..." I moaned. When she sank her teeth into my neck I squeezed her as hard as I could and she jerked to a stop - I could feel her throbbing cock emptying itself into my insides. I twisted quickly, grabbed her right arm and wrenched the destabilizer out of her grasp, then pushed her off me with a disgusted; " _Enough_!"she fell onto her back with a crash, her member still ejaculating into mid-air. For a few seconds we were both panting and staring at each other. Then a smirk spread across her face.

"I was wondering... how far you'd let me get..." a disgusted thrill ran down my spine - _she had known I was faking._..

"If you knew I was only playing along then why didn't you use _this_?!" I waved the destabilizer angrily.

"Because I know my chances of survival are close to zero in a Homeworld trial, no matter if I'm innocent" she said darkly. "I would never have another chance to be with you. I had to take what I could _get_..."

I stared down at her, feeling revolted - the feeling doubling as her semen began to leak down the inside of my thigh. She looked at it drip with a grimly satisfied smile, then she met my gaze again.

"You called me _your Effie_... Thank you for that unexpected bonus, my Xara..."

"The chipper is too good for you..." I said, anger rising in my chest like a power surge along a conduit. "I'll have you _harvested_ , you entitled little freak!" a look of fear passed over her face and she managed to squeak out;

"No - _**wait**_ \- !" before I jabbed the destabilizer into her leg - her form dissipated with a puff of white smoke and her gem tinkled onto the floor. I dropped the wand in disgust then squeezed the rest of her leavings out of me. I hurried to pick up her gem and bubbled it just as it began to glow. I sent the offending creature away to my quarters and sat back on the desk, panting rapidly. I felt terribly unclean and violated - I needed to wash her off me at once. I grabbed the neatly folded sheet off the bed and wiped myself quickly, then phased on my uniform and left the room, grabbing my screen as I went. I negated the previous order, then changed the recommended punishment to harvesting and sent it off, then I erased the footage of me and 5XF in her quarters. I walked as fast as I could without actually running and ducked inside a bathroom. The place was full of steam and cheerful laughter came from in there. I didn't have energy to find another place in my current state so I stepped into one of the private shower stalls and turned the water on as hot as it could get, then scrubbed myself frantically until I burst into tears. I leaned against the wall, then slid down to sit on the floor, my legs not supporting me and my shoulders shaking.

I could hear the gems I hadn't bothered looking at whisper urgently to each other on the other side of the stall door.

"Hey um... Madam right? Is um... Is something uh... wrong?"

"'Course something's wrong, XO - are you daft?"

"I'm trying to be _tactful_ , you dick"

"Pfft - _dick_ " a third gem sniggered. When I didn't answer, someone knocked at the door.

"Hey uh... do you want us to get someone or-or something?"

"N-no thank you..." I managed to say between sobs. "Please leave me... ah-halone..."

"Yes, Madam - let's go, you guys"

"What did she say?"

"She wants to be alone - let's _go_ " the large gems moved out of the room quickly, whispering among each other again. I knew I would probably have to do some rumor managing later, but right now I was grateful that they left without fuss.

It took quite a while for me to gather myself. Crying three times within twenty four hours... With legitimate reasons, but still... I put my hand over my genitals, still feeling the ghost of 5XF's touch. It wasn't the first time I had had to use my body as a bargaining chip and I was sure it wouldn't be the last, but I detested feeling so _used_. And by a subordinate no less... Shame clawed at me mercilessly and I let the sensation overwhelm me for a while, but then beat it down and forced it back. I had duties to attend to. Patients to see. A new gem to promote... And my Precious was waiting for me to return to my quarters... Would she understand if I told her what had happened? Probably. She wasn't unintelligent... But she was sensitive... I didn't want to make _her_ any more upset... And I would be fine. I was _always_ fine... And it was all over now.

After half an hour or so I felt steady enough on my feet to leave the shower area. When I exited the room I found an amethyst snapping to attention. She saluted smartly, staring straight ahead. I looked at her in slight confusion.

"What are you doing here...?" I inquired.

"Making sure you had privacy, Madam" she said, still not looking at me. I was taken aback by her spontaneous decision to protect my dignity and stared at her for a full ten seconds before my manners took control of my tongue.

"Thank you. Please return to your duties..."

"As you command, Madam" she walked away and I looked after her, trying to remember her designation. 8XO, I decided after seeing the gem at the small of her back. She had been the one who had asked if I wanted someone... It was a very quartz thing to inquire about. They were so group oriented.

I started to walk slowly toward my quarters, taking the long way. A good walk always made me feel better, no matter what was wrong. When I arrived at my door I felt more stable, and I took a deep breath before entering.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Precious..." I looked over at the bed, expecting to see her sit up and greet me. But she wasn't there. I stopped in my tracks and looked around my room. The bed was made. The blue cooling pack was lying on top of it. My chair had been moved - it was now standing by a small side table. A small stool was on the other side and the table had two canisters of water and a plate with energy cakes standing on top of it. Had my Precious... made us a little meal? The thought brought a smile to my lips. Was she playing a little game with me perhaps? Come find me, Madam... "I wonder where my Precious got to..."I said, playing along. There was a little sound from my bathroom and I smiled - had she got so excited by hearing me she couldn't stand still? I went over there, hearing another little sound. "Found y-"

The scene that greeted me made my mind freeze. 5XF was standing behind my kneeling Precious, a scalpel held against her throat. My Precious had a black eye, a split lip and fresh bite marks on her chest. And... blood was dripping from her crotch...

"It really is a dumb animal..." 5XF panted. "It popped my bubble! Now, my Xara, you are going to order all the guards to their quarters and _I_ and L19 will get on a ship and _leave._ When I'm safely away I'll send her back in an escape pod _if_ you obey me _right this instant_! Otherwise I'll space her" I swallowed, then raised my hand to my ear and pushed my communicator.

"Put me through to all guards, all shifts..." I said quietly. There was a confirmation beep. "Report to your quarters immediately. That is all"

"M-Madam..." my Precious whimpered and then yelped, her face screwing up in pain as 5XF thrust hard into her from behind. I couldn't help but gasp, my gem aching to see my Precious in agony.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't stay quiet!" 5XF snapped, pumping her hips jerkily. My Precious looked at me beseechingly, asking me silently for help. I tried to think of a plan, of any way to stop what was happening right before my eyes, but my mind was numb with fear. One little slip with that scalpel and my Precious' jugular would be severed.

"Please stop..." I said quietly. "I... I did as you asked..."

"And _I_ informed this beast what would _happen_ if it - nnh - _disobeyed_!"tears were cascading down my Precious' cheeks with the force of 5XF's thrusts, but she kept still, aware of the danger pressing into the skin just above her collar. "I will not be harvested! I! Will! Not! Be! Harvest-ed!"5XF punctuated each word with a jerk of her hips. With the last one she drove deep and blood-mixed semen spilled onto the floor. The smell of it made my mouth go dry.

"It... It will be alright, my Precious..." I said as soothingly as I could manage. She met my gaze - the light that was always in her beautiful eyes was fading as 5XF trembled behind her. "You are - you are my _good girl_ " I said desperately and 5XF huffed. But my Precious' breath hitched and her hands balled into fists. My resilient girl, I thought. My... _resilient_ girl..."Do you remember... our first meeting?" I asked her.

"You _do_ realize I've got a blade against its throat, right?" 5XF said warningly, but I only had eyes for my Precious. She gave me the faintest of nods.

"And do you remember... _before_ I danced with y - "

"Be _silent_!" 5XF snapped, pulling out and reaching behind her - suddenly an improvised device was aimed at me. "I didn't want to have to use this..." she hissed. "I can't be sure of the level of damage it will inflict - but I _will_ use it!" my Precious met my gaze and nodded imperceptibly again, then glanced over at 5XF's outstretched arm, her own arms inching upwards toward her throat. _Keep her talking_! I screamed in my mind.

"And what is it... if I may ask?"

"It's the last thing you will ever see if you don't shut up!" 5XF hissed through gritted teeth. "On your feet, L19! We are _leaving_!" but instead of standing up my Precious grabbed 5XF's thin arm, yanked it down and away from her throat, ducked under it and used it to stab into 5XF's side several times in quick succession. At the same time as 5XF gasped, I sprang forward, grabbing the hateful gem by the wrist and twisted it to make her release the device.

"Keep going, Precious!" I panted, kicking the improvised weapon away. She obeyed, stabbing the stunned green gem over and over until the peridot's robust shape finally disappeared in a rapidly expanding white cloud. The force of it blew my Precious onto her back - but the gem didn't even hit the floor before it began to glow. "Enough is enough, 5XF!" I summoned my bubble quickly and the light faded. I sent the sphere above my head to hover close to the ceiling. My Precious was breathing heavily, but she scrabbled onto her knees and threw her arms around my waist, hugging me so tightly I almost lost my footing.

"Thought it was - was a _toy_!" she sobbed into my hip.

"You did so well, my good girl..." I almost wailed, clutching her head to my body. "I'm so proud o-of you! It's - it's all over now - she's never - neh-never going to hurt anyone eh-ever again..."

"P-promise?"

"I swear it! I s-swear it, Precious!" I panted, stroking her damp locks with trembling hands. "We are safe now... Safe..." I felt so relieved it was _finally_ over, but I had to take care of my Precious' injuries. I reached up to activate my communicator. "Alpha - 2XB" I said with as stable a voice as I could muster. "My quarters, bring a gurney... and a bubble transportation box... On the double, please..."

"Oh, yes, immediately Madam!" Alpha 2XB responded quickly.

I held my Precious as she cried, my own tears silent and calm. I soothed her as well as I could, calling her my good, wonderful and gallant girl. I told her how very proud I was that she had figured out what I meant about our first meeting before the dance. I had raised my hand to her, and she had blocked my blow. So I knew escaping a headlock would surely be in her mind somewhere. And I knew that in a desperate situation - especially if it involved defending another person - she _acted_. I just had to help her connect the dots...

When Alpha 2XB showed up I lifted my brave Precious onto the gurney and told my second-in-command-to-be that I would inform her of what had transpired only _after_ we had seen to my Precious' injuries. As we walked hurriedly to the med-bay I held my Precious' hand tightly. We both needed the comfort. It was a relief not to run into any guards on the way - I wasn't sure if they'd take my orders after seeing my Precious - their sweet girl - so beat up and broken. 5XF's gem was safely locked inside a containment box that I held very firmly under my left arm.

When we arrived at the med-bay, Alpha 2XB set to work and I sat down on a chair next to my Precious.

"I will give you something... that will make you sleep... Then I can spare you the pain of having your wounds tended to..." I spoke softly and she squeezed my hand, looking frightened. "I will stay... _right_ here..." her face relaxed at my words and she nodded faintly. "Little pinch..." I put the Colladrit injector to her thigh and pushed the button. Within a few seconds her eyes fell closed and her grip on my hand slackened, but I didn't let it go. Now that she was sedated I leaned my head on the bed exhaustedly.

"Shall I start, Madam?" Alpha 2XB asked a little uncertainly.

"Yes" I responded tiredly. "And when you have a moment... fetch yourself a second class officer capelet from storage... Congratulations... You are now my second in command..." I heard her gasp loudly. "Please save your reaction for later, if at all possible..."

"Y-yes, Madam"

A week later my Precious was fully restored to health and 5XF had been transported off the station and out of our lives. I was amazed at how quickly my Precious' mind recovered from the trauma. Maybe it was because she had so many supportive friends here now... A steady stream of quartz guards came to visit her while she was still bed-bound. I would only allow three at a time to not overwhelm my Precious, and during shift changes there was a long line of them outside the med-ward, all of them eager to see her. 6XT barely left her side and kept track of the quartzes time, shooing them out when my Precious needed to rest. I was quite pleased to see her confidence growing so - in the past she hadn't dared speak in front of the burly guards, and now she was bossing them around with authority.

Alpha 2XB rose to the task of my second in command with the pride and sense of duty befitting an Era One peridot. She was gracious and soft spoken and treated our patients with respect and kindness. I was surprised but extremely pleased when she approached me with a suggestion a few days into my Precious' recovery. I agreed to it and stood by my Precious' side as T17's now stable twin babies were brought to her bed. It was warming to see them interacting - my Precious seemed to have great maternal instincts. She touched them very gently and mumbled soft nonsense words to them, giggling delightedly as they did. She got to nurse them and looked _so_ proud of herself for being able to hold both of them at once. T17 had looked worried at first, but when she saw her babies were safe she had promptly fallen asleep on the next bed.

Life seemed to settle into a new rhythm without 5XF and I was contented to not hear any terrible rumors through the grape vine. I didn't even hear about my crying session right after destabilizing the rogue peridot for the first time. When I next ran into the amethyst that had stood guard outside the shower room I gave her a grateful nod - and was extremely pleased to see her straighten up proudly.

When my Precious had recovered fully I took her to my quarters once again, and she showed me what a good girl she truly was. I couldn't be more proud of her.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Madam's visit

It seemed quite impossible but I was finished with my work. _All_ of it. None of the humans were ill or injured, all my reports had been filed and the shift changes for my staff had been handled. I was off duty. Not only in the sense that my official shift was over, but I had nothing niggling around at the back of my mind - nothing to plan for. No strange rash to try to explain... It was so rare for that to happen that I felt quite stumped.

I had free time. _Free time_... I rolled the words around in my mind and smiled. What would I do with my _free time_... I could have a long soak in my bath and listen to some of the new music from Homeworld. I could try to catch up on my reading... Or I could take a walk... Maybe stroll along and surprise my Precious? A warm sensation emanated from my gem at the thought.

I tapped a few commands into my big desk-mounted screen to check if she was in her room - yes, she was. And she was alone, sitting on the middle of the floor with her little chalk board with her pink Sork beast in her lap. I took a freeze frame and added it to my now quite large 'Precious being precious' folder before getting to my feet and stretching. Before I left my quarters I took a look in the mirror and adjusted my hair a tad and straightened my uniform.

As I made my way through the corridors I nodded at the guards, bestowing a little smile on 8XO - this had become a habit now. She responded by standing at attention smartly and raising her chin a smidge higher. When I was almost out of earshot I heard the other amethyst snigger "Suck up" and 8XO respond with a jovial "Fuck you, XT".

When I reached my Precious' room she was looking up to see who was approaching - when she saw it was me she smiled broadly and got to her feet.

"Evening, Precious..." I greeted with a smile of my own.

"Madam!"

"May I enter...?"

She nodded enthusiastically and I disengaged the force field. If I had any say in the matter, I would give my Precious some actual quarters of her own. She was so docile and kind, the most I think she'd get up to if she had free reign was that she'd go visit the guards or 6XT. Or me. The wrist band she was wearing had a tracker in it, so if she got lost we could always find her.

She hugged me around the waist with a soft little sound and I embraced her back, feeling her hair tickle my gem ever so slightly.

"I had some free time..." I said quietly. "So I thought I'd come for a visit..."

"Happy..." she sighed, looking up at me from just below my gem. Her cheeks were tinted a darker pink now.

"How are you, my Precious...?"

" _Happy_..." she giggled, bouncing on her heels a little. I felt a tad foolish now. "How are you... Madam?"

"I am very well... Did I interrupt you doing something?"

"Drawing... But like hugging better..." she gave me another squeeze. Truly, she could charm the epidermal covering off an aquamarine... I felt myself smile wider than I had done in days.

"I enjoy hugging you too, Precious... But I'm curious as to what you were illustrating... May I see?"

"Mmm!" she looked delighted and promptly sat down on the floor and picked up her chalk board. I sat down too and she scooted closer to me. On the board was... a face. My eyebrows rose in surprise. It was very life like.

"That's... one of the amethyst guards..." I said quietly.

"Twinkle Toes" she nodded.

"It's very good, Precious..." she beamed up at me, then used a damp rag to wipe across it. "Oh!" she stopped and looked at me with surprise. "Why are you erasing it?"

"To... draw something else?"

"Oh, I see..." I felt foolish again. But I would have liked to take a picture with my screen. It truly had been a very good drawing. She wiped the board, then picked up a piece of blue chalk and looked up at me.

"Can I draw... you?"

"Me?" I blinked at her, feeling surprised and a little flattered. "Go right ahead..." my cheeks felt warm. She began to scribble immediately - didn't she need me to pose? She looked up at me from time to time, a concentrated expression on her face. After only a few minutes she put down the chalk and turned the board around to show me. It was a bust illustration of me. I reached out for it and she let me take it, then cuddled up to my side as I stared. Even with the thick chalk she had managed to capture me accurately, just like the amethyst. In the picture I was smiling warmly... A very light dusting of chalk over my cheeks made it look like I was blushing faintly.

"You like it... Madam?" my Precious asked, sounding a little uncertain.

"Yes, yes of course, Precious" I said, realizing I must have been quiet for quite some time. "Very well done..." I pulled out my screen and lined it up, then took a picture. My Precious looked at I was doing curiously. "I'm going to keep this..." I showed her the image. My Precious looked very happy at my words and hugged my arm. I planted a little kiss on her forehead and smiled. "Thank you, Precious..." I could already imagine myself looking at this picture late at night, especially after a long and busy day. This was how she saw me... Smiling kindly... I kissed her forehead again, feeling my spirits lifting a tad higher.

"You're welcome... Madam..." she hummed. I lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips and she giggled adorably into mine - it made me smile, complicating the kiss slightly.

"Now what can Madam do for you... my talented Precious?"

"More kisses...?" she suggested and I smiled before pulling her close again. Her soft lips parted when bidden and soon our tongues twisted gently around each other. I stroked her neck lightly with the tips of my fingers and she let slip a little moan. We spent a few minutes with our mouths locked and I felt the pleasant heat she always invoked in me spread to my cheeks, chest and groin. I enjoyed the feeling of my penis becoming erect within the confines of my figure hugging uniform and of the slick sensation blooming between my labia.

My Precious' breath became deeper as time wore on - it delighted me that mere kisses with me were so arousing to her. I put my middle finger against her collar bone and pressed ever so slightly - my Precious leaned back like a good girl and lay down. We didn't break our kiss. I was on my side next to her and began to caress her chest with the lightest of touches, not removing the thin shirt she was wearing. I stroked over the swell of her soft breasts, skirting just around her areola. She whimpered with arousal when I did that - the sound made the skin on the top of my head tingle pleasantly. I continued to kiss and caress her with great care, keeping my touch soft and responsive to her breathing. When I had her lips trembling against mine I began to move my hand lower. I pulled up her shirt to expose her belly, then began to stroke that too, my fingertips barely brushing her skin. The area under her belly button was softer than the rest and I focused there for a while, enjoying the sensation immensely. My Precious was still wearing her lioncloth and I glanced down a second to see her phallus straining under the fabric. I moved her garment to the side - her throbbing erection bounced onto her tummy. I knew she must be aching for release soon, but I wanted to take her further... I resumed caressing her soft skin, trailing down over her thighs before coming back up to her tummy. She was trembling under my touch now, moaning into my lips. I leaned back slightly and she tried to follow, not wanting our lips to part. Her eyes were hazy with arousal and her cheeks a deep pink.

"When I have called you good girl three times... you may climax..." I whispered huskily. She nodded, panting, her eyes fluttering at the mere mention of her favorite praise. I moved my hand up over her breasts again, this time brushing her soft left nipple carefully. "Good girl..." she whimpered and bit her lip, her hips bucking, but she didn't ejaculate - this made me feel a thrill of joy - I did so enjoy being in control...

I moved my hand to her other nipple and caressed that too - this made her breath hitch and her eyes flutter closed for a moment. I gave her a few seconds to settle before saying "Good girl..." for the second time. This time her back arched and she groaned, biting her lower lip, her face screwed up in concentration. Sweat was beading her forehead and I gazed down upon her with pride blooming in my chest - a pleasant trembling went through my core. I moved my hand lower again, caressing the underside of her breasts and the side of her ribs, then I leaned down to breathe in her ear, letting her hear the arousal in my exhalations - this made her shiver and gasp. I moved closer until my lips were almost touching her sensitive earlobe. "Good... girl..." her reaction was instantaneous - her head rolled to the side and her back arched powerfully, a deep, sensual moaning leaving her as the orgasm claimed her. I turned to see her phallus ejaculating long ropes of pure white essence, draping her chest and belly beautifully. To my delight one quite forceful burst hit my cheek and I smiled, stroking along her undulating tummy to encourage her. She writhed under my gentle touch, ejaculating a few more times before settling back and panting, her face rosy and relaxed - and smiling.

"M-Madam..." she giggled.

"Yes, Precious...?" I hummed contentedly, wiping her ejaculate from my cheek and tasting it slowly. Stars, it had been a stroke of genius to make the phallus able to do that. The secretion produced was very palatable to me, combining my Precious' already delectable essence with a somewhat milky aftertaste.

"I like... being your - your good girl..."

"I know..." I gave her a soft smile. "It is very satisfying for me... to make you writhe and moan... It makes me... very happy..." she gazed up at me adoringly and I stroked her cheek, finding a strand of imitation-semen there. She took my finger in her mouth playfully and sucked it clean. "Do you enjoy the taste of you own ejaculate...?"

"Mmm..." she hummed and nodded, stroking the underside of my thumb with her tongue.

"I do too..."

"And... like yours..." she said a little indistinctly, looking up at me and smiling around my digit.

"That is very nice to hear, Precious..." it was - my member tensed up a moment before relaxing back against my thigh, kept there by the tight fabric.

"Want to taste..." she moved her hand onto my belly.

"Not quite yet, my dear..." I smiled at her and bit my lip as an interesting little idea came to me. "Where do you keep your... special toy...?" she raised her eyebrows at me, then reached up under the pillows on the bed and brought out the blue cylindrical container. "Open it..." I instructed. She did as I asked and we both looked at it as she did. It had been a while since I had seen it now - my own vagina - at least from this angle. I smiled to see my pale blue folds slick and shining with lubrication and my white clitoris erect. "See how much I enjoy... giving my Precious pleasure...?" she nodded, gazing at the device. "Could you be a really good girl... and lick it for me...?" she glanced at me and wet her lips.

"Y-yes Madam..."

"But let me hold it..." she gave it to me. "Now... I know you are very good at performing cunnilingus... But there is something special I'd like you to do... I will demonstrate..." my Precious let out a little whimper and bit her lip - she evidently found the idea of me performing cunnilingus on my own vagina enormously arousing. I smiled at her. "I wish for you to... pay close attention to the hood of my clitoris... And the area underneath the fold and behind the head..." I reached up with my free hand and pushed my hood back gently, drawing in a breath as I did so. "S-see how the shaft extends into my skin...? It is a very sensitive area for me... Use your tongue like this to stimulate it..." I brought the device closer and heard her gasp and shudder more than I did myself as the tip of my tongue slid under my hood. I spent a few seconds exciting myself, my ears picking up the sounds of extreme arousal coming from my Precious. It made my clitoris swell against my bottom lip. "Now... you try..." I held it out for her and she closed her eyes reverentially before copying me. Her touch made me draw in a shuddering breath and my hand tighten around the metal cylinder. "Th-that's oh... that's a very good girl..." I tittered faintly and saw and felt her smile. It was enormously pleasurable - both the physical sensation and the sight of my Precious so close, her soft mouth wrapped delicately around my most sensitive part. I felt my hips want to rock, but forced them to remain still.

"Mmm..." my Precious hummed contentedly into my slick skin - the slight vibration made my breath hitch faintly and I smiled and nuzzled her cheek. I put my head next to hers so that I could see from her vantage point as well.

"Now a little... little more forcefully..." I instructed. My Precious obeyed happily and my hips twitched once before I regained control over them. "That's excellent..." I panted. "Keep going..."

For the next few minutes I instructed her carefully and she proved yet again what a tender lover she was. When my climax was mere seconds away I moaned;

"Stop..." she ceased her caresses, panting against me. "N-now you may take... my penis..." I phased off my lower uniform and my throbbing member landed on her thigh. She moved down eagerly and I rolled onto my back. "You m-may begin..." she smiled excitedly, then lowered her mouth onto my crown and gave me a very gentle suck. I moved my hands to stroke both her cheeks and she looked up at me happily as she continued to suckle very softly. Her tongue lavished the sensitive spot at the back of my head and I found I couldn't hold back any more. The coil of pleasure unwound all at once and I felt the tugging surge of semen racing through my shaft.

The world became quiet...

The symphony of silence that was my most sacred place enveloped me in its soft and tingly embrace - and with me was my Precious. Everything else disappeared. My Precious' mouth worked around my pulsating head as she swallowed again and again... and again... I felt warm liquid land on my thighs and vulva and knew my Precious had joined me in climax - this brought me both joy and pride and a second wave of pleasure stole my senses.

When sound came back into my world I could hear myself panting and my Precious slurping a little sloppily.

"Ohh..." I moaned, my body relaxing and my head spinning slightly. "That... that was a very good girl, Precious..." she was still sucking my penis with every sign of enjoyment and looked up at me happily. She soothed me down into a flaccid state before letting me go, then sat back a little and smiled, her cheeks rosy. She looked very proud of herself.

"Thank you Madam..." she said, stroking my hip gently. "Was... yummy... But... Sorry for... " she pointed to her essence draping my lower half.

"Don't apologize for reaching climax, Precious... I didn't say you had to wait..." I said with a little titter. "But I'd like for you to... clean it up..." she nodded and looked a little relieved. When she was done she kissed my mound before snuggling up to me. "When was the last time you ate, Precious...?" she shrugged. "Are you hungry...?" she thought a moment.

"Full of your cum..." she giggled. I let out a little snort of laughter and she beamed at me delightedly.

"That might be the case, but you need more... than just my semen as nourishment... I will send for something for you to eat... But perhaps we should have a shower first..."

"A little sticky..." my Precious touched the semi-dried ejaculate on her belly.

After putting on my uniform again and stripping my Precious down and wrapping a blanket around her shoulders I picked up a fresh set of clothes for her and we headed to the closest shower room. As we walked she reached for my hand. I took it with a smile, not able to remember when last I held anyone's hand while walking. When we reached our destination I could hear that it was occupied. My Precious' face lit up and she threw off the blanket and hurried into the shower area.

"XJ! Twinkle Toes!" came her happy cry of greeting.

"Kitten?" a breathless voice answered. I had heard my Precious be called that by one of the amethysts. I smiled to myself as I put the bundle of clothes down on a bench next to a stack of clean, quartz-sized towels. "What are you do-oing here?"

"Cutie-pie?" another voice, hoarse with effort.

"Here with Madam..." my Precious said. I took that as my cue to enter, my uniform disappearing with a shimmer. Two amethysts were standing against a wall, a pink one behind a purple one, the pink one's large penis pumping into the purple one's anus. They froze when they saw me. My Precious was standing by them, smiling happily to see her friends.

"Oh fuck" the purple one said, straightening up quickly. "Uhh..."

"As you were..." I said, giving them a smile as I walked over to a free shower on the other side of the long, narrow room. "Precious...? Let them finish... And let's get you clean..." my Precious came over and I turned on the water, noticing that the pressure could use some adjusting. I took a bottle from a rack and poured some not very high quality shampoo into my hands. "Come here..." I began to wash my Precious' hair and she giggled happily, looking up at me.

"So uh... want to continue?" came from behind me.

"Um..."

"Don't mind me..." I said, rinsing my Precious' hair so as not get any suds in her eyes. "I'd hate to be the reason for anyone's pleasure being interrupted..."

"Well alright then" the second voice said, then a rhythmic slapping could be heard, as well as deep throated grunting and moaning. My Precious looked over at them and smiled, then hugged my waist and kissed my upper belly. After a while of standing in the water and letting the heat relax the both of us, I began to wash myself too. The noises of enthusiastic copulation behind me built to a crescendo and two slightly different sounding roars echoed around the chamber. My Precious smiled delightedly up at me.

"XJ and Twinkle Toes... are having a good time..." she said warmly.

"Phwoar..." puffed one of the quartzes. "That was some load, Twinkle Toes. Pent up much?"

"No, no, had a proper draining last night with Shorty but - I do so love your tight little behind" there was a little smack, a gasp, then a burst of laughter. My Precious giggled too.

"My huge, _powerful_ ass, you mean"

"Yeah, that" more sniggering followed. "Pass the soap"

After a while my Precious and I left to get dressed. The two quartzes joined us in the steamy dressing area and began to towel themselves dry. I had never seen the guards naked apart from their standard examination every hundred years or so. They were certainly built, the both of them. Very nice amethyst specimens.

My Precious hugged and kissed them both in greeting and they looked a little sheepishly at me.

"When you are dressed... could one of you fetch some food for my Precious...?"

"Sure - I mean, uh, yes, Madam" the purple gem snapped to attention while the other was still hugging my Precious and ruffling her hair affectionately. That made me very happy to see.

"Thank you..." I gave her a little smile - this made her blush a tad. "Precious... let's get you dressed..." she gave the pink gem a last kiss and came over, picking up her clean shirt.

Once we were back in her room we settled in her bed. She was just telling me about something funny one of the jaspers had said when the purple gem appeared behind the force field.

"A bowl of cubes for Kitten - uh - your precious" she said a little nervously.

"XJ!" my Precious hopped off the bed and went to greet her.

"Hey Kitten..." XJ said softly. "Here's some food for you. Eat up, OK? Just call if you want some more" she bent down to kiss my Precious on the forehead and handed her the bowl. "I've got to go on shift, but I'll see you tomorrow" she looked up at me. "Have a pleasant evening, Madam"

"And to you..." I nodded at her politely. She left and my Precious came back to bed and lay down on her tummy, then began to eat one handed. I stroked her back and looked at her munching contentedly. It was so nice to be able to do this... just focus on the two of us, right here and right now, I thought to myself. When she had emptied the bowl she burped, then giggled and then stretched out luxuriously, rolling onto her side to face me. She let out a long contented sigh and looked at me with her big, beautiful eyes.

"Madam..." she said softly.

"Yes, Precious...?"

"Please come... visit more... All the time..."

"I will, Precious... you have my word..." I kissed her forehead and felt her sigh against my chest. She cuddled up to me and I embraced her gently, stroking her back again and breathing in the smell of her still damp hair. I decided I'd procure her some finer shampoos and soaps - and to talk to 9XG about adjusting the water pressure.

My Precious fell asleep with her dark pink nose pressed against my collar bone and I found myself quite unable to move. But I didn't mind... I didn't mind _**at**_ _all_...

* * *

Please review!


	7. After a long day

It was endearing how careful the quartzes were with my Precious, I thought as I watched the lean jasper fellate her on the pile of cushions in the guard quarters. My Precious' face was delightfully flushed and she moaned enticingly as the Beta gem's mouth worked her phallus. My own member was erect against my belly, but I had not put my hands on it yet. I wanted to wait until my Precious was close to climaxing before touching myself - I so adored the way her voice sounded then... My ears tingled as the notes of pleasure from her mounted and I masturbated to completion seconds after she came, my ejaculate ending up mostly in my hand. I _deeply_ enjoyed being a voyeur - I never climaxed this fast with a partner. I didn't have to split my focus when I was by myself. There was no mask to uphold, no control to be wielded over another person's pleasance. It was just _me_...

I wiped my sticky hand on a napkin and sat back in my chair with a relaxed sigh. Was I ready for bed now? Yes. I went to wash before laying down. My bed felt strangely empty and I experienced a rare sting of envy of the lean jasper, now probably cuddling my Precious to her lanky form, content and relaxed in their post-coital state. I pulled a pillow into my arms and hugged it close, but it wasn't the same. It didn't _giggle_... It didn't squirm happily at my touch... And it didn't hiss at me either... Beryl had never been fond of cuddling. I had never felt as lonely as I had done with her in my bed... before or since.

Don't think about Beryl now... Think about something _better_... I took a deep breath.

T17's twins were continuing to improve and were meeting their growth predictions according to my algorithms. That was a splendid thing. The bout of runny noses had passed from the main human habitat. That was a relief - I had feared we were in for another period of cycling colds and fevers, but the changes made to the food and a thorough cleaning of the water filters seemed to have helped. I must remember to commend Peridot 7XY for a job well done there. And Alpha 2XB continued to perform her duty as my second in command admirably.

Three great things to think of... I felt my mind unwind and hugged the pillow before closing my eyes.

The next day I started my routine at the same time as I always did. I washed, read the over-night reports and dressed before taking my morning walk around the station. When I arrived at my office in the med bay a slightly larger than average amount of work awaited me. I began the process of finding the top priority issue - a report from 7XY stating that although the water filters were now clean, they must be replaced. I pulled up a requisition form on my main screen and copied the long id-number for the parts she had requested. I decided to wait with submitting the form in case I ran into more things that needed to be sent for from Homeworld. Blue Diamond had approved us an almost indecent budget for upkeep at the zoo, so there wouldn't be a problem getting the new parts.

At _long_ last my working day was over and I rubbed my temples as I put down the last screen, sending the long list of requests and reports off to central processing. I disliked spending all day with nothing but screens for company, but sometimes it was necessary. Alpha 2XB and my other subordinates had handled the patients as I dealt with the administrative details in my office. I felt the need to clear my head of numbers and forms and decided to take my favourite route back to my quarters. It meandered between all the human habitats and I spent a few minutes just watching our charges go about their daily routine.

It was relaxing to watch their smiling faces as they played or ate in the grass. That tall male, R23, was getting close with curvaceous P97 and I wondered what their offspring might be like. Cute, surely. But sadly it was not in the cards. Their genetic similarities were too great for the two of them to be choosened. Maybe in a few generations we could bring their family trees back together, but now the resultant child might have unstable and undesirable genes. But being friends and cuddling was different from being choosened. A choosened pair would mate until fertilization happened and then the bond was over. In most cases only one night was needed. Keeping the males in a state of infertility until the choosening was the key to success. It didn't impair their sexual desires in any way, it just made their sperm inert until the Feraxine was introduced to their systems.

I had contemplated claiming one of the females for my own, as Holly sometimes did. But I had been there at their conception, at their birth. And would be there at their deaths. It felt... uncomfortable to even _think_ of being intimate with them. That's what separated my Precious from the rest of them. I hadn't watched _her_ grow from toddler to teenager to adult. And, even though all my charges were charming, none of them compared to my Precious in that regard. I felt proud of her and straightened my back quite unconsciously. My affection for her had only deepened after 5XF's misguided assaults on the both of us. Thankfully she seemed unaffected by the ordeal after her injuries had healed. I, on the other hand, had woken from disturbing dreams a few times. But I knew they would fade... eventually. I saw a frown steal over my face in the vague reflection in the observation deck windows. I took a deep breath and pushed 5XF and her awful betrayal to the back of my mind.

As I walked toward my quarters I heard a commotion ahead of me. Holly Blue Agate was screaming at one of her guards for something or other. I put on my most dignified expression and didn't change my speed as I walked past. I knew interfering would only agitate the situation and for all I knew the guard might have actually _deserved_ the chewing out she was receiving.

I reached a four way cross and stopped a moment. If I headed _left_ I'd be going to my quarters. But if I chose _right_... that would take me in the direction of my Precious' room. It had been almost a week since I last saw her. And by the sound of it, Holly would be busy for quite a while... I could still hear her ranting at the offending amethyst. I turned right.

As I approached detention block C I felt a spring enter my step and realized I was smiling. My ears picked up some sounds coming from my Precious room as I drew closer. I found her curled up on the bed with her back against the entrance. Was she asleep?

"Good evening Precious..." I said softly. My eyebrows drew together as she twitched and grunted. I entered quickly, striding up to her bed and bending low over her. "Precious...?"

"Mmmah-damh...?" she panted, curling in on herself further. Her brow was sweaty and her arms were clamped around her belly.

"What's wrong, my dear...?" I put my hand on her hip.

"No more - nnh - heat p-packs..." she grunted. I glanced around the room - there were spent heat packs lying on the floor and the box of moon wear I had sent her lay empty next to her toilet. She was wearing a pair of _pink_ ones at the moment. Oh dear...

"Alright Precious... try to relax..." I moved my hand to her softer lower abdomen and activated my gem. Warmth flowed down my arm to gather and glow in my palm. Her response was immediate - her breath hitched and the tension in her body lessened considerably. She began to cry with relief and I put my other hand on the small of her back, stroking it gently. Her chest heaved as she drew in deep shuddering breaths. "That's right... deep breaths... just relax... I'm here..." I knew my Precious suffered from terrible pains during her moon time, but I had never seen it first hand. She was sweating quite profusely - her shirt was sticking to her back from it. I felt a surge of helplessness but I beat it down quickly.

"Th-thank you..." she whimpered through her tears - it made me smile. Even in this state she remembered her manners.

"It's quite alright, my dear..." I responded softly. "But why didn't you... call for help?"

"C-communicator's g-gone..."

I glanced up at the wall where it... _used_ to be. I wrinkled my eyebrows. Who would have taken it away? I looked back down at my Precious.

"How long have you... been alone?" she shook her head and shrugged, then winced and hissed - I felt... I _felt_ her insides tighten and become rigid as she curled in on herself again, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Please _s-stop_..." she whimpered and I wrinkled my eyebrows, then realized she was not talking to _me_.

"Sssh..." I hushed soothingly, concentrating to raise the temperature in my palms by a few degrees. She needed more than just heat it seemed... "My poor Precious... don't worry... I'm going to call for 6XT... to come give you something for the pain..."

"D-don't go..." she turned her head and met my gaze for the first time since I arrived. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused with pain. Oh _stars_...

"I'm not going _anywhere_ , my dear..." I shook my head slowly and smiled at her reassuringly, she closed her eyes and relaxed a little. I raised my right hand to my ear to activate my communicator. "6XT..."

After a few seconds there was a nervous: "Yes, Madam?"

"Please bring me one unit... of Ontra-Elium- _Zepta_ to my Precious' room..." I glanced down at my Precious' bottom and saw that the usually pink top hem of her moon wear had turned black. They were reaching capacity... "And some size three moon wear..."

"A-at once, Madam!"

I turned my communicator to sleep mode and put my hand back on my Precious' lumbar region. "6XT will be here very soon..." I said soothingly, moving my hands in little circles to help ease her discomfort.

"Nnnh..." she whined, wiping her eyes. I adjusted my position slightly.

"You're being a very good girl..." I said softly and she looked at me, her breath hitching again. More tears ran down her cheeks and she pressed her hands to her chest - I realized she wasn't crying from pain or relief now. She felt touched... Warmth bloomed behind my gem and in my cheeks at the thought. "Oh _Precious_..." I tutted and turned my head to the side, my eyebrows drawing together as I smiled warmly.

"Mh- _Madam_..." she cried.

"Hush now... Everything is going... to be _al-right_..." I soothed.

After a few minutes I could hear rapid clunking approaching and a sweaty and winded 6XT skidded to a halt outside the entrance. She saluted one handed, then came in, trying to suppress her panting breath.

"Please administer the medication immediately..." I said and she nodded. "Little pinch, Precious..." 6XT brought the injector to her arm and pressed the button - my Precious winced and grimaced. "It will work quite quickly..." I said softly. "Just keep trying to relax..."

6XT stepped back, holding a box of moon wear under her other arm. After a few seconds the pain lines on my Precious' face smoothed out and all the built up tension in her body vanished all at once. She let out a long hoarse breath and blinked slowly at the wall which she was still facing.

"Thank you, 6XT..." I said as I was able to relax my shoulders.

"Re-uh-requesting permission to uh - to _stay_ , Madam" the peridot said in a quiet, uncertain voice. I looked at her. She was wearing a very worried expression and fiddling with the corner of the box. "Perhaps I could be of fuh-further ass-HIH-stance?" she cleared her throat embarrassedly.

"Permission granted..." I said with a faint smile. She was obviously concerned about my Precious and wanted to help out in any way she could. "Please tidy up..."

"As you command, Madam" 6XT saluted with the box this time and hit herself on the cheek. She blinked, blushed, then put it down by the foot end of the bed and began to pick up the spent heat packs. "Should I uh - go get some more?" she asked when she had collected them all.

"Yes - and fetch a new wall mounted communicator... The one she had has gone..." 6XT stiffened up and swallowed.

"I uh... I've got it here, Madam..." she took the little blue diamond out of a compartment in the left arm attachment. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Why would you take it out of this room...?" I asked her sternly. "My Precious has been alone... and in severe pain for I don't know how long..." 6XT's slim shoulders rose and she blinked rapidly.

"I t-took it to clean it - it had - uh - had - uh - sh-short-circuited because um - it g-got weh- _wet_ uh earlier... I j-just finished repairing it when you called, Muh-Madam..."

"'Wet'?"

"Yes...?" 6XT's face was a dark shade of green now and she looked down at the ground. Then I understood.

"Ah" I said. "Why did you not simply call... one of the maintenance crew...?"

"I uh... didn't know how to um... _explain_..." she said quietly. "And I like... _fixing_ things..."

"I see..." honestly I found this rather amusing, but it _had_ caused my Precious to be in pain. "How long were you gone...?"

"A hundred and twenty three minutes, Madam..." 6XT said in a strained voice. Two hours of agony... I looked at my now quite groggy Precious and stroked her back. I felt a surge of anger toward 6XT.

"And when you left her... she was fine, I assume..."

"Yes, quite fine! She said she would take a nap u-until I got back - I - I didn't know her moon time was set to start today..." she looked very sad and guilty - this made my hackles settle a tad.

"I do believe... she is a few days early..." I said and rubbed my temple. "Give it to me..." I held out a hand and 6XT placed the communication device on my palm. I pressed it twice and it lit up, then I turned it off again. "Fetch those heat packs, please..."

6XT hesitated a moment before saying; "Y-yes Madam" and scurrying off.

The protocol was that all damage to equipment be logged and reported to maintenance, but I could see why 6XT had been reluctant to do so. I would give her some mundane task tomorrow as punishment, I decided.

"Nnnghff..." my Precious grunted after a minute. She pushed herself up into a sitting position unsteadily.

"Careful, Precious..." I said softly.

"Need... bathroom..." she placed her feet on the floor and tried to stand up, but couldn't quite get off the bed. "Ugh..." she grunted, frowning.

"Here, let me help you up..." I guided her to the toilet and she sat down clumsily. The Ontra-Elium-Zepta was a powerful pain reliever - most humans treated with it fell asleep almost immediately. I went to get the box of new moon wear while she relieved herself, then helped her change them.

"Tired..." she said with a deep, mournful sigh.

"Of course you are, Precious..." I smiled at her warmly. "Let's get you back in bed..." she curled herself into a ball again as soon as she lay down and she looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Cuddles...?" she asked in a very tiny voice.

"Why certainly my dear..." I moved to lay down behind her and she scooted so close to me there wasn't a hair's breadth of space between us. I smiled into the back of her head and kissed her shoulder gently while I put my right hand onto the soft part of her belly. She let out a long, heartfelt sigh and pulled her pink Sork beast into her arms. I drew in the scent of her - she smelled a little **feral** at present. That sent a wave of heat through my loins, but now was not the time to initiate anything sexual. I pulled her blanket up over her lower half to keep her warm, then went back to stroking her belly.

"Mmm..." she hummed softly.

"Does that feel better, my Precious...?"

"Mmm..." she said again, nodding faintly, then she yawned. "Madam...?"

"Yes, Precious...?"

"Stay... with me...?"

"Of course..." my chest swelled with a pleasant, _wanted_ feeling and I gave my Precious' tummy a gentle squeeze. "I will spend the night... if you so wish..." she nodded more emphatically at this and sniffed, burying her head into the fluffy mane of her toy. "Then I will stay..." I adjusted my position slightly then let out a gentle sigh. I could feel whatever tension was left in her body leave her and soon her breath steadied and became deep and calm. Not for the first time, I felt envy at how fast she could fall asleep. What a wonderful skill to have...

After a few minutes 6XT showed up again.

"Thank you 6XT... that will be all..." I said quietly. The peridot put the large box she had been carrying down and left without a word. Her expression had been hopeful when she arrived, but when she turned to leave disappointment was clearly etched on her small, green face. She had probably hoped to at least say goodbye to my Precious, but I didn't think that appropriate now. My Precious needed to rest.

I lay there and felt my mind and body relax. It was indescribably cosy to lay snuggled up against her warm back while still fully dressed. There was nothing sexual about this embrace... and that felt so... _good_... I knew I had given her comfort tonight, but she was comforting me now, even while asleep.

What... _are_ you... I asked in my own head. She is my Precious, I answered myself. Perhaps even... my _beloved_ Precious...

* * *

Please review!


	8. Black Agate

****Black Agate****

Hurried footsteps approached in the corridor. I looked up from my chalk board. As the people drew closer I could hear them whispering to each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying though. I put my chalks down and got to my feet excitedly. Who could it be?

"Hey sweet girl..." Skinny said with a brave attempt at a smile. Shorty came up beside her and disengaged the force field, then waved hello.

"Hi..." I said to both of them.

"I don't want to __do__ this, Skinny." Shorty mumbled.

"Let's not... make it worse." Skinny sighed and rubbed her face. I looked from one to the other, starting to feel worried. "Listen, sweet girl... It's inspection time." she said it with a strange heaviness to her voice.

"Inspection...?" I asked.

"Yeah." Shorty patted my hip gently. She looked very sad.

"Holly's boss is docking right now. It's always a surprise when she comes... To keep us on our toes. And Holly wants you... in her quarters. She said to keep your cock on." Skinny stroked my cheek. "Black Agate wants to... see you." She met my gaze briefly, then looked down at Shorty.

"She's never asked to see a human by __name__ before." Shorty said worriedly.

"We need to hurry." Skinny grimaced, then forced a smile and kissed my forehead. "It'll be alright... You'll be alright..." I put my arms around her slim waist and hugged her, feeling a thrill of fear break through the fuzzy warmth in my chest. "Let's get your pretty blue dress on, OK?"

They helped me put on the dress and then we left my room. We held hands as we walked hurriedly through the winding corridors. Even if I had been at the station for quite a while now, I would probably get lost if I were to move around on my own. We reached Holly's door and both Skinny and Shorty straightened my clothes and tried to do some last minute things with my hair before tapping the panel.

"Come!" came from inside and the door slid open. I was met with a powerful, flowery smell and a sweaty faced Holly. "L19 get in here! You two!" She turned to Skinny and Shorty - who snapped to attention. "Return to your duties immediately!"

"Yes Holly!" Both gems said and saluted in unison, then they hurried away. The door slid closed behind me and Holly glared me up and down, then tugged the front of my dress down to give me more of a cleavage and frowned at my untidy hair.

"Let me guess... She's wearing that little blue dress you love so much?" A deep and slightly bored sounding voice said from behind Holly. Someone quite a bit taller than her was sitting in her desk chair with their back facing us. Holly stiffened with her hand half-way through my hair. I looked up at her uncertainly and saw to my astonishment that she was blushing.

"Yes, Black Agate, she is..." Holly said in a strained but polite voice. She blinked rapidly a few times, then continued to try to tidy me up. "That'll have to __do.__ " she whispered to herself, then grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me toward the desk.

"Let's take a look at her." Black Agate said, sounding as if she'd rather have been doing anything else. The chair turned around and I gasped as the gem got to her feet. I stared at her in astonishment - she was __breathtaking__. Her skin was black as space and dotted with flecks of gold. Her hair was in a long braid that coiled like a snake around her broad shoulders. Her outfit was quite a bit fancier than Holly's - extravagant shoulder pads poked out from under her long flowing cloak and she looked down at me with a cold, superior expression that softened very slightly as her gaze roved over my body. I felt as if I was being thoroughly scanned.

"Holly, Holly, Holly..." She sighed and took a step out from behind the desk. "Don't you get __bored__ with just one? She is a... very satisfactory specimen, I'll admit. Certainly better than the last one you sent me."

Sent?

"I - " Holly began, but was silenced by an icy glare from her superior.

Black Agate approached and walked around me silently, then stopped in front of me. I looked up at her and smiled tentatively, hoping I hadn't displeased her. I got the impression I should do my best not to make her mad. If __Holly__ was nervous around her... But the lights glinted on the gold flecks on her arms and chest...

"Beautiful sparkles..." I said without thinking - Holly gasped.

"You do not __speak__ unless spoken to!" She snapped and I realized my mistake - I cringed and closed my eyes, expecting a blow... that didn't come.

"You disappoint me yet again, Holly." Black Agate said and I opened my eyes. Holly's trembling hand was inches from my face, held in an iron grip by Black Agate. "Not enough of an agate to have a __human__ in line without having to resort to violence? That's... not going to look good on your report."

Holly grunted and grimaced, then gasped and stepped away as Black Agate let her go.

" _ _What__ ** _ _ **are**__** you?" Black Agate said to Holly.

"An agate, ma'am." Holly responded in a slightly quavering voice. I had never heard her speak like that.

"No, no, no, Holly. The response is," and here Black Agate turned to Holly and glared with eyes that seemed to flash even in the brightly lit room. An aura of awe washed over me as Black Agate pulled herself to her full height - the air around her trembled like over an asphalt road in the middle of summer. " ** _ _ **IN CHARGE**__**!" Black Agate bellowed so loudly my ears started to ring. I felt a thrill of immense fear race up my spine. I would have bolted if it wasn't for the fact that I was rooted to the spot. The air stopped wavering and Black Agate relaxed her stance, but my heart kept beating fast. "Your __voice__ , Holly... that is your most powerful tool. An order only needs to be issued __once.__ "

"Yes, ma'am!" Holly swallowed as she snapped off a textbook salute.

Something made a soft pinging noise.

Black Agate took out some sort of beaker from an ornate box on the floor, placed it on the desk, then slowly walked around the rigid Holly before sitting down on the bed, smiling to herself. "The computer has finished processing. Let's review the results of your inspection. Assume the position."

Holly walked over and lay down across Black Agate's legs. My stomach clenched slightly. Was Holly... about to get spanked? That's how she had positioned __me__...

Black Agate took out a screen and held it firmly in one hand, while the other calmly rested on Holly's left buttock.

"Let's see, let's see... Hmm... L19, come over here." Black Agate waved me over to stand between Holly's thick thighs. "Bottoms off, Holly. But keep the boots on."

"Yes, ma'am." Holly said. Her pants faded away with a shimmer and I was given a view of Holly I had never seen before. Her blue behind lay bare in front of me, her pussy and asshole on display, as well as her - to my surprise - semi-erect cock. It was strange to see Holly in such a submissive position. Strange but... good?

Black Agate lazily squeezed one large buttock as she perused her report. A small smile played on her lush lips, and she glanced at me from time to time.

"You know the rules, Holly." Black Agate said after a minute.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Explain them to L19."

"Yes, ma'am... When I have disappointed Black Agate, I will get a spanking. When I've __pleased__ her, I will get," she paused a moment to draw in a quick breath. "A reward..." her voice sounded strained somehow, but her cock kept swelling, and her pussy glistened in the light from above.

"On your knees, L19."

I hurried to obey, then looked up at Black Agate, trying to look keen. I was given a brief smile.

"First point - Cleanliness; my drones report failure to comply with cleaning regulations in... sector 4J, 9G, 10E, the guard quarters, human transport tube one and two, hangar six to eleven and... oh my, Pink Diamond's __Suite__." I saw Holly's buttocks tense up at the last point.

"But Pink Diamond's Suite is supposed to be sealed, Black Agate!" Holly blurted.

"In accordance with Cleanliness rules for Pink Diamond's Zoo, Pink Diamond's Suite will remain untouched and sealed __unless__ it has been used by another Diamond. And it __has__ been used by another Diamond, has it not?" Black Agate said it sharply, and Holly twitched. "That comes to a total of twelve violations, and __another__ three for not knowing the rules properly. __Count__."

Black Agate raised her left hand and clapped it down on Holly's left buttock with a resounding __smack__.

Holly gasped out; "Ah! One!"

I twitched in sympathy for the first six blows, then I felt something warm and wet land on my thigh - I moved my eyes from Holly's blushing butt to her now rigid cock. Precum was leaking out of the tip, and a little trail of pussy juice ran down the length of the shaft. With every blow, Holly's bottom half twitched, causing droplets to fall on the floor. And my legs. She was... enjoying this? __Holly's cock never lies__...That was somehow a relief to know, and my own cock started to swell under my short dress.

"Thirteen!" __smack__! "F-fourteen!" __SMACK__! "Fih-fteen!" Holly panted out the last number, then her body relaxed a bit. Her buttocks were all but glowing now, and Black Agate's nostrils flared a bit as she drew in a deep breath and gently placed her hand back on Holly's left buttock.

"Second Point - Manners;" Black Agate said without dropping a beat. "You had the standard two minute warning and... were able to greet me by my ship with an __adequate__ amount of etiquette. The appropriate amount of amethyst guards were at your side. And they all saluted with the correct form, and addressed me by my title." Holly's butt seemed to perk up at this. Did that mean she had done a good job? "L19," I looked up at Black Agate. "Holly has earned four licks on her pussy. Do not touch her clitoris. Holly will count."

I rose up immediately and leaned forward, then licked Holly from just above her clit up to her entrance slowly. With every careful lick, Holly let out a strangled sort of moaning. She was very wet - when I sat back on my knees I had to wipe my chin. I really wanted to touch myself, but I had a feeling I needed to wait for Black Agate to give me permission.

"Third Point - Production;" Black Agate continued. "Sixteen new pregnancies with genetic material from this female Blue Diamond brought. Above average. That earns you sixteen more licks. L19." she turned to look at me again, and I rose up a second time. "On her clitoris this time."

I nodded, then leaned forward. Holly arched her back and spread her legs in anticipation. I felt Holly's erect clit pulsate against my tongue and lips. With every stroke, she counted aloud, her voice growing increasingly laboured as she neared the number sixteen. When I leaned back again, my face and crotch felt very hot. Holly herself was trembling.

"Fourth Point - Discipline;" Black Agate said and tutted. "From your reports I have concluded that you have needed to physically educate your guards on __several__ occasions. How disappointing..." Holly's butt tensed up again. "Inappropriate __attire__ , slouching, __mumbling__ , disuse of resources, disorderly __conduct__... Fifty six entries! __Holly__..." Black Agate sighed theatrically, evidently enjoying herself a great deal. "It's like you don't __want__ to improve... I put you at this facility to toughen you up, but you seem to be determined to be as soft as chalk on these guards of yours. Compared to Turquoise's record," now one of Holly's legs twitched as Black Agate swiped at her screen. "Ha! She out-performs you yet again!" another leg twitch. "Well, why wouldn't she? __She__ volunteered for the position..." Holly squirmed uncomfortably - a trickle of pussy juice dripped off the end of her cock and landed in the little puddle she had made on the floor. "Fifty six instances where you needed to remind the ones under your command of how things are supposed to be. Fifty... Six. Hmm." she looked down at me and the corners of her mouth twitched. "My hand is tired, L19 on your feet." I stood up quickly, and Holly's butt made a surprised jerk. Black Agate lifted my skirt, revealing my erection. "How fitting..." she chuckled softly. "Out-performed by Turquoise... perhaps this will teach you a lesson you won't soon forget. L19 - fuck her."

I blinked in surprise - I had never been the one to penetrate __Holly__ \- it had always been the other way around. Black Agate's eyes narrowed and the air seemed to tremble a moment, then my body moved out of self-preservation. I placed my left hand on Holly's ample behind, grabbing my cock with my right, then I looked up at Black Agate.

"Start with her pussy." she said. "Go slow. Holly will count, won't you, Holly?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Holly's voice sounded... so strange.

I rubbed the tip of my cock against her clitoris a few times - this made Holly's thighs quiver, and her head turned half-way toward me, but she didn't look at me. I slid my cock up to her sopping entrance and pressed carefully inside. Oh, holy shit, she was __tight__! Holly shuddered and gasped and I myself hissed, a wave of pleasure racing up my shaft and blooming into my pelvis. A large hand was placed on my butt and pushed me deeper inside - causing Holly to quiver around me in rippling pulses - both she and I whimpered in unison and I felt her buttocks tense up against my body.

"O-one!" Holly gasped.

"Keep it up, L19." Black Agate said sharply.

Slowly, I pulled back. When I was almost out, I felt Black Agate's hand gently push me back inside, and I understood the pace she wanted me to keep. The corners of her mouth twitched again, and the gold flecks on her skin seemed to shine a little brighter.

"T-two!"

It was incredible, I thought as I slid in and out of the depths of Holly's snug cunt, that someone as unpleasant and mean as Holly could feel so good. My cock throbbed inside her, and she panted out the numbers, the pitch of her voice rising steadily. When she reached twenty, Black Agate spoke;

"Harder, L19. Same pace."

And I obeyed, driving in with more force. My hips slapped Holly's voluptuous behind rhythmically, and with every thrust I moved closer to my climax. It was quite hard to keep from speeding up, and sweat began to run down my temples from concentration, my hands gripping Holly's bottom very tightly.

"Thirty fi-ive!" Holly panted.

"Stop." Black Agate ordered when I was as deep inside Holly as I could go. "Pull out." I did as she commanded, holding my throbbing cock in my hand, (and trying hard to resist the urge to jerk it) the other still gripping Holly's butt cheek tightly. "Now put it in her ass."

At this command Holly arched her back, lifting her hind quarters up toward me. To my surprise, an eager sort of whimper came from her when I put the tip of my cock against the soft pucker of her anus. I slid inside with ease, Holly's ring muscle trembling pleasantly around my shaft.

"Thirty __si-i-ix__..." she growled low in her throat. Before I could really begin to thrust, Holly began to move against me. I stared down at her large bum pumping my cock, amazed that it was happening. "Forty - ah-hah - Forty __one__... Forty __two__!"

As she neared fifty, she began to tremble, and her voice became ever huskier.

"Fifty three - oh, fifty __fo-our__ , fifty __fi-ive__ , fifty __sssssi-ix__!"

"Stop." Black Agate ordered, and Holly's rutting ceased immediately, my cock so deep inside her I felt our wet pussies touching. "L19, pull out."

It was agony to do it, but I obeyed. My rock hard erection was throbbing madly, and both Holly and I were panting.

"Holly, get up." Black Agate said. Holly got unsteadily to her feet, her large blue cock in about the same state as my own. "L19, come sit on my lap... Back against me." she patted her thighs, and I shuffled over a bit awkwardly, sitting down with my legs over hers. There was a twinkle from below me and I looked down to see a midnight black cock with a beautiful golden head rise to bump against the side of mine. Black Agate's member was longer and thicker than my own and I gazed down at it in astonishment. "Clean L19's cock for me." Black Agate commanded and grabbed me by the base with two thick fingers.

Holly leaned down at once, closed her eyes, then put her mouth on me. Black Agate's other hand grabbed Holly by the hair, then pushed her head downward. I gasped as Holly took in my entire length, then Black Agate half twisted Holly's head as she moved it back - Holly's tongue slid along my shaft like a silken wave - oh and how she __sucked__! Holly's eyebrows drew together before Black Agate pushed her down again, this time she hummed in an almost contented way - when the tip of my cock reached her throat there was some resistance, but not for long.

"Ah!" I gasped, twitching with pleasure as I entered her throat.

"I see you've been practising. Good." Black Agate said to Holly from behind me. Her free left hand rose to slide over my stomach slowly, as the right one pumped Holly's head down over my rigid cock again and again.

When I began to tremble, Black Agate lifted Holly's head away from me. I whined, so close to climaxing. Holly looked up at me, and then at Black Agate, her mouth hanging open as she panted. Black Agate lifted her own cock now, placing her golden head against Holly's lower lip. I could see the veins stand out and pulse along her impressive length.

"Lick..." Black Agate hissed. Holly began to lick eagerly. It was marvellous to see... Black Agate let her play for a minute, then pressed Holly's head down - and Holly __moaned__. A little cum burst out of my tip, even though I wasn't being stimulated right now, it landed on Holly's cheek. Black Agate laughed, moving Holly's head further down - my cock bumped against Holly's sweaty cheek, then slid along her skin, smearing my cum over her cheekbone, as her face was firmly pressed into my crotch. I could feel her exhale hot air through her nose over my slick labia and I gripped Black Agate's pants with white knuckles. Black Agate began to rock her hips, lifting me easily with her movement, her right hand keeping Holly's head still. Her left hand took my cock and began to slowly stroke it up and down, keeping the same pace as her thrusts. Her palm and fingers were soft and gripped me with surprising lightness, my slick member and Holly's mouth making wet little sounds as Black Agate steered our strange threesome.

I stared down at Holly, amazed that she was able to take the thick, black and gold cock in her mouth like that. Her face - what I could see of it - had a concentrated, but reverential expression, her eyebrows twitching every so often. I felt my climax nearing again, and moaned loudly. I heard Black Agate chuckle, then she pulled out of Holly's mouth and brought her head up to my cock. Her large hand stroked me a little faster and Holly looked up at her superior, panting.

"Open wide..." Black Agate sang, and Holly obeyed - her hot breath on the head of my cock brought me over the edge and I grunted loudly as my cum shot into Holly's waiting mouth. Spurt after spurt of my white cream landed on her purple tongue. Black Agate chuckled again, then moved Holly's head downward once more to shove her own cock back in Holly's now well lubricated mouth. " _ _Ohh__..." she moaned, sliding in to the hilt - a 'glurk'-sound came from Holly's well stuffed throat. Black Agate was still stroking my ever erect cock with her left hand. I couldn't believe what had just happened... __I had cum into Holly's mouth__...

I don't know how long she kept it all up, but I came again, not long after my first time, and the same thing happened - only this time Black Agate pushed Holly into my crotch so I came down her throat. Again, Black Agate put her own cock back into Holly's mouth, and began to thrust again. Holly moaned continuously, her hands gripping the sheets tightly.

After another while, Black Agate pulled out of Holly's mouth again - her cock was visibly throbbing now.

"Not bad. Turn around." she commanded in a husky voice.

"Y-yes, ma'am, th-thank you, ma'am." Holly said croakily, a determined look on her flushed and sweaty face. She turned around and backed up toward us, placing her legs on either side of Black Agate's, over mine. Black Agate stroked her cock ponderously while Holly got into position, then grabbed Holly by the hip and guided her down. The slick golden head of her cock slipped inside Holly's dripping pussy, making Holly gasp, then whimper softly. As Black Agate pulled her closer, my cock came within reach of Holly's anus, and was guided inside with Black Agate's large, warm hand. Another whimper left Holly as I too slid inside. It was __much__ tighter with Black Agate's massive cock filling Holly's pussy - I could feel both their bodies react to my member joining them.

"Earn a passing grade..." Black Agate hissed - and Holly didn't need to be told twice. She began to move, much like she had done when she had lain across Black Agate's lap, rolling her hips and making both mine and Black Agate's cocks disappear into her tight, warm depths. The giant gem behind me remained still, but I felt her chest rise and fall against my back. Beads of sweat rolled down Holly's curvaceous back - her thighs were sticky with perspiration and precum. She panted and whined in a way I'd never heard before - I had never seen Holly enjoying herself so much!

"Faster!" Black Agate snapped after a while, and Holly obeyed, her body writhing with pleasure. This made her asshole clench wonderfully, and I screamed out as I came quite suddenly, my seed pumping deep inside her. It didn't slow her down, and I didn't slacken, and she continued to hump both me and Black Agate, her usually perfect hair coiling out from her buns and sticking to her sweaty skin.

"Can I come?" Holly panted, her voice a desperate velvet caress on the ear.

"You haven't earned it yet!" Black Agate growled, and promptly smacked Holly's ass twice. Holly shuddered with pleasure and sped up, her butt making wet slapping sounds as she rocked against me harder than before.

I was lost in the pleasure, sandwiched between these two enormous gems. My cock exploded more cum into Holly's trembling ass, and it was beat into a frothy mess by her ferocious pounding against my body. It was glorious, it was maddening, it was beyond anything I had ever expected being with Holly could be.

Black Agate's breathing became more shallow behind me, and suddenly she grabbed Holly's ass with both her hands - her strong body arched, which forced me pussy deep inside Holly - and she let out a husky, sensual moan. I could feel her cock pulsate through the thin inner wall of Holly's ass - and yes, I could feel the increased pressure from her cum being deposited deep inside Holly's hungry pussy. Holly's ass became almost uncomfortably tight now, and I gasped as another orgasm was sucked out of me.

"Now - you may come!" Black Agate grunted as her cock still pumped.

And Holly __came__.

Her whole body trembled and she pressed up against me and Black Agate at the same time - I was forced onto her sweaty, arching back and had to grip her around the waist not to fall off. She was utterly silent, but I heard her gasping for breath and copious splattering sounds coming from somewhere in front of me - she must have ejaculated onto the floor. Her body quaked beneath me for quite a while and I moaned into her skin as her continuously quivering asshole massaged my cock wonderfully.

When Holly finally settled, Black Agate began to pull out. The pressure inside Holly shifted, and I gasped at what must have been Black Agate's cock head sliding along the underside of my shaft.

"What is our little motto, Holly Blue?" Black Agate sang in a relaxed voice, all honey and molten gold.

"A-an Agate's cum i-is precious, a-and must not!" here Holly's insides tensed powerfully. "Be wa-asted!" she grunted with effort as Black Agate slid free of her. Suddenly there was a lot more room inside Holly. Two large hands grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up - my cock slid out of Holly's ass with a little wet sound, my tip white with my cum. As I was lifted away, I saw Holly's asshole close tight. Black Agate placed me on her lap again and looked down at me with a little smile, her golden flecks glowing faintly in pulses.

"Do you know that phrase, L19?" she asked me sultrily. I nodded, trying to catch my breath. Holly whimpered softly and squirmed on the end of the bed. "Let's see how well Holly did, shall we? Fetch me the measuring cup." she pointed toward the beaker on the desk, then placed me on my feet next to the bed. My legs were weak and I felt like I needed a good long sleep, something to eat and a milking, but I forced my knees not to buckle. I walked unsteadily to the desk, grabbed the beaker, then went back to the bed. "Place it under her pussy." Black Agate said with a glint in her eye. I obeyed. Holly was trembling now, her cock tense along the underside of her belly - as if she was about to explode.

"Ngh..." she whimpered softly.

"How many points have you earned today, Holly Blue Agate?"

"T-twenty, ma'am!"

"And how many points have you __lost__?"

"Se-eventy one, ma'am!"

"You'd better have plenty of bonus points inside you then..." Black Agate purred dangerously. "Let's find out."

With a sigh of relief, Holly grabbed the beaker and lifted it to hold it close to her pussy. Black Agate beckoned me over and lifted me into her lap again. A grunt came from Holly, and I turned to look at her. To my astonishment I saw her pushing thick gray and __sparkly__ semen out of her swollen pussy. It glooped into the beaker with a strange 'slt-slt'-sound that made the hair at the back of my neck stand on end. I gaped, then looked up at Black Agate - her nostrils were flaring and the corners of her mouth twitched again. I turned back to stare at Holly.

After several minutes, Holly seemed to have pushed everything out. Black Agate reached forward, lifted the beaker and caught a last drop still clinging to Holly's labia.

"Well, well, well..." Black Agate chuckled. "You have a talent for one thing at least. Sixty eight units of precious Agate cum. That brings it up to eighty eight, minus seventy one... Equals seventeen. Barely a passing grade... Well. As soon as you collect your bonus points."

Holly shuffled forward on her knees, her eyes locked on Black Agate's face. I got the feeling she didn't want to look at me at all. Holly's cock throbbed, still rigid against her belly. She took the beaker, raised it high, then -

"Oh yes." Black Agate said suddenly. "You should thank L19 for doing a good job. Without her, you'd have __considerably__ fewer bonus points. Say thank you."

Holly froze a moment, then in a very quiet voice she said; "Thank you, L19."

Holly put the beaker against her lips and began to drink. I watched, slack jawed with surprise from being thanked, as Holly swallowed mouthful after mouthful. When the beaker was empty she panted heavily, her cheeks more flushed than ever.

Black Agate took out her screen, tapped a few pale blue buttons, then a Blue Diamond symbol in the corner. There was a little swooshing sound.

"Results sent." she said, then got to her feet, lifting me with her to sit on her thick forearm. "I will take L19 with me. I wish to compliment Turquoise on her magnificent contraption."

Holly's cheek twitched, and I saw a ghost of her usual angry expression there. I clutched at Black Agate's shirt. What was Holly going to do to me later for this?

"May I... cum, ma'am?" Holly asked in a shaking voice.

"As soon as I leave." Black Agate strode toward the door, which slid open. Before it fully closed behind us, I caught a snatch of a strangled roar. Black Agate chuckled and patted my leg gently. "It's a shame Blue Diamond requires you to remain here. Otherwise I would have claimed you for my own. At least I can order a few of these," now she lifted my skirt and we both looked down at my slack cock. "For my other females."

With a shimmer, her uniform reformed. She carried me to the med ward, all the guards saluting as we passed. When we entered through the doors, the peridots inside were already at attention. In the middle of her subordinates stood Madam, doing the Diamond salute perfectly.

"Hail, Black Agate!" Madam said in a loud, clear voice.

"Hail, Black Agate!" the peridots echoed.

"At ease." Black Agate said haughtily. "Turquoise. A word."

Madam stepped back and bowed, gesturing toward her office. Black Agate put me down, patted my head, then strode forward. Madam followed her into the office and the door shut with a little click. Suddenly all the peridots started moving and both Alpha 2XB and 6XT hurried up to me.

"H-how are you?" 6XT asked me nervously, glancing at the office door.

"Fine..." I said, feeling a little surprised. "Hungry." I added after a few seconds. A relieved smile spread across 6XT's face and Alpha 2XB's shoulders relaxed.

A little while later I had been given a quick examination and a lovely warm bath, and was sitting wrapped in a large towel on a clean bed with a bowl of cubes next to me. 6XT was feeding me one at a time, her cheeks adorably flushed.

The office door opened again, and all the peridots dropped what they were doing and stood at attention. Black Agate marched past, looking pleased. When the exit door slid shut, everyone relaxed again. Half a minute later, Madam came out as well, positively beaming.

"Precious!" she said, stroking both my cheeks gently. "My wonderful girl..."

I smiled up at her, not really understanding what was happening, but loving the attention.

"Black Agate was __very__ satisfied with your performance... oh, I'm so proud!" Madam bent and kissed both my cheeks. "And we have been given a special order... to fit five more females with phalluses!" she looked elated. 6XT made a little happy squeak, and an excited murmur filled the med ward.

"Congratulations, Madam!" 6XT said with a big smile.

"Thank you, 6XT." Madam smiled at her kindly.

I received many pats and sweet words from the peridots on duty, and later Skinny and Shorty came to fetch me back to my room. They looked incredibly relieved to see me, and both hugged and kissed me hello. As we walked back, Holly strode past in the other direction, very pointedly __not__ looking at me.

* * *

Note: Black agates don't have gold flecks, I just really liked the mental image.

Please review!


	9. Proud of you

_Hello readers. I have been taking a break from writing, as you may have noticed. Too many things are going on IRL, most of my spare time at the moment is taken up by making a corrupted Jasper costume for a con I_ _'_ _m going to at the end of July. Steven_ _'_ _s VA Zach will be there! XD_

 _Recently I read a fic written by a friend, and her skill and enthusiasm inspired me to finally write this little scene (which has been rolling around in my mind for ages)! I hope you enjoy it :)_

 _Previous Heart-Ears and Ambrosia interactions, in chronological order (as it pertains to the following scene) (no links on fanfictionDotNet, sorry)_

 _Heavenly Ambrosia, chapter 9: Holly's Rules_

 _Heavenly Ambrosia, chapter 16: Heart-Ears' not so little problem_

 _Heavenly Ambrosia, chapter 18: Gifts_

 _Heavenly Ambrosia: Extra, Don't hold back_

* * *

 **"** ** **Proud of you..."****

The door to the guard quarters opened and in strode Heart-Ears.

"Hey, Songbird," she said with a soft grin on her face. "Did you have a nice nap?"

I nodded and smiled at her. It had become a little habit, me napping in Heart-Ears' bed every third afternoon. Her shift ended early then, and the two of us had a few hours to be completely alone.

I sat up to greet her with a kiss. Her long hair fell forward when she bent down, and I was suddenly enveloped in her scent. I drew in a long breath, smiling at the familiar musky sweetness that filled my nostrils.

"Smell good..." I said softly.

"Hah, really? I kind of stink."

" _ _Good__ stink..."

She sat down next to me with a little laugh.

"Well, thanks. But I like your smell better. A lot better. Kind of why I want you to sleep here," she trailed off, her cheeks going red. "So I can go to bed with it all around me."

"Heart-Ears..." I whined, feeling incredibly touched. "So sweet..."

She smiled embarrassedly, her shoulders hunching over a bit. I climbed into her large lap and looked up at her flushed face.

"My kind Heart-Ears..." I whispered, then hugged as much of her as I could reach, wiggling my head in between her full breasts with a contented sigh. She let out a surprised little sound, and I felt her genitals twitch and bounce up against mine. I burst into giggles, hugging her tighter still.

"Oof, Songbird," she sniggered.

I rubbed my cheeks against her breasts a little, then leaned back a bit and moved my right hand down to my crotch, and lifted away my loin cloth. My cock was already semi-erect and swelling further before my eyes.

"Happy to see you..." I giggled. Heart-Ears looked down at me and smiled.

"Mine's happy to see you, too." Her voice was soft. I felt the bulge under me start to swell. "You know what would be really, __really__ fun to see?"

"What?"

She bit her lip, then said; "If you'd just like sit there and... jerk yourself off. And then cum over my tummy?"

A pleasant tingle went through my lower half and I nodded eagerly.

"But you...?" I asked, putting both my hands on her belly.

"I get to watch." She grinned at me in that crooked way of hers that always made me feel safe, loved and protected somehow. "Could you take off your shirt, though?"

I nodded and pulled it over my head and smiled at the way her gaze momentarily focused on my breasts, then unfastened my loin cloth. My cock was fully erect now - it bounced on Heart-Ears' chiselled abs when I wiggled around, and she sniggered again, then sighed softly.

"You are so __cute__."

I began to rub between my legs. I was really wet already and gently circled my clit with the blade of one finger. I let out a little gasp as a contracting surge went through my vagina and my thighs and stomach muscles tensed in response. Heart-Ears' uniform became damp from where I rubbed against her, and the swelling bulge under me grew bigger and harder. I moved my hand up to stroke my cock, mixing my slick with the precum beading at my head.

"Does that feel good?" Heart-Ears asked huskily.

"Mhmm..." I hummed, looking up at her face. Her eyes were travelling over my body slowly, moving from my face, down over my breasts to my gently moving hand, then back up again. The desire in her gaze stirred me up inside, a wonderful fiery feeling kindling in the pit of my stomach. My cock tensed up and then pulsated briefly, then settled. I continued to stroke myself slowly. Pre-cum dripped onto Heart-Ears' belly; wet little patches appeared on her uniform as the fabric absorbed it. She spread her legs a tad, and I felt her cock veer off to the left, growing down her pant-leg. It gently pushed at my left buttock, spreading me open ever so slightly. A tingle raced up my spine at the knowledge that __watching me touch myself__ had caused that to happen. My cheeks burned with joy and suddenly my hand could slide more smoothly up and down my cock.

Soon I was panting, my butt clenching and unclenching as I approached my climax, one slow stroke at a time. Heart-Ears breathed deeply, her eyes now fixated on my bobbing cock.

"C-close..." I moaned. The top of Heart-Ears' uniform vanished with a twinkle. Her enormous boobs bounced slightly, right in front of my face. My left hand slid in under my cock and began to rub my clit almost of its own accord. Oh, it was so swollen, so tight, so __sensitive__! Within a minute I reached my orgasm and I panted and moaned as my seed spurted from my slick head, draping Heart-Ears' belly with thick white strands. She looked down, her lips swollen with desire.

"Oh my stars..." she panted, a big smile spreading across her face. "That... Yes, that's... oh, Songbird, you're so wonderful." She leant down and kissed me softly. Her lips were so warm, and a little bit dry from her panting. I licked them gently and felt her tremble against me, underneath me her cock tensed up a moment. Enormous hands slid over my back before thick warm fingers moved in between my legs. "Can I put my finger inside you?" I nodded and smiled, arched my back slightly to give her better access, then gasped when she slid carefully inside me. "Stars..." she moaned. "You're so __soft__..."

She had said that to me before, and I loved to hear it. I loved how gentle she was with me. So kind...

"Deeper..." I whispered hoarsely, pushing back against her palm, my insides trembling with need. She pressed in gladly. I bit my lip and hummed appreciatively, nodding up at her flushed face. I kissed her chest, then began to rock my hips. This caused my cock to rub against her hard stomach - she let out a surprised gasp. I stopped moving. "You... OK?" I asked.

"I'm great, just tickled a little. I really like it when you move like that, please don't stop." She nodded for me to go on and I did so, feeling relieved. It felt amazing to have her thick finger slide in and out of me so gently, my hips and her hand moving together. With every down stroke she nudged my deep spot, mixing that lovely deep pleasure with the surging pull of her finger. Not for the first time, I wondered what it'd be like to have her enormous cock inside me. The thought made me push harder against her.

"More... fingers?" I asked. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Are you sure?" She asked a little uncertainly. I just nodded in response, then arched my back and smiled at her. She grinned, then pulled her finger out a moment. After a second I felt two fingertips at my entrance. "Ready?" I nodded again. She pushed very carefully inside and both of us gasped; me at the massive increase in circumference, and she probably at the way my vagina closed around and hugged her digits. My hips stuttered a moment, then I began to push against her again, a low moan escaping me. Everything felt so much more intense now! The expression on her face motivated me further; she was looking at me with such tender eyes, her lips slightly parted. She leant down to kiss me, pushing deeper into me at the same time.

"Mmmf!" I hummed into her lips, grinding down against her hand. Her fingertips hit my deep spot perfectly, making me writhe and whimper. My pleasure skyrocketed and soon another wave of cum shot all over her abs. She kissed me through the orgasm, steadying me gently with her free hand.

"Oh my stars," she panted when we parted. "You really like it all the way in, don't you?"

"Mhmm..." I nodded and smiled up at her dazedly. "Feels really... __really__ good..."

She looked down at her tummy and chuckled.

"Yeah I can __see__ that."

"Now... your turn..." I put my hand against her chest and pushed gently.

"You want me to lie down?"

"And... no pants."

"Yeah, OK!" she beamed, then lay back with me on top of her. I giggled, then looked over my shoulder as her pants vanished. I lifted one leg and grabbed her massive erection and moved it to lay on her tummy, then straddled her again. I moved up so I could rub my pussy over her glans. Her cock was so long that this made me sit just below her ribcage. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, looking unsure.

"Want to... rub..." I said softly, then rolled my hips. I slid along to the tip of her cock easily. Not only was she the most well endowed gem I had ever seen; she was also the one who produced the most precum. She was __glistening__. The smell of it made my nostrils burn.

"Maybe we shouldn't..." she said quietly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Heart-Ears..." I grabbed her gently by the cheeks. "Want to make you feel good..."

"It does feel really good, I mean __really__ good! But what if..." she trailed off.

"'What if'..?"

"What if I go inside you? Like... accidentally?" Her eyebrows drew together.

I stopped moving and smiled. "Kind of... want you... to go inside..."

"You __do__?" She blinked at me in surprise. I nodded.

"You want... to go inside?"

"Oh my stars, yes! But I'm too big for you..." Her gaze slid away from mine, a deep flush creeping into her cheeks. "I'm always too big..."

"Want to try." I said and nodded again. She met my gaze uncertainly. I smiled and stroked her cheek gently again. "If you don't want... then we won't."

"I... I __do__ want to... I just couldn't take it if I hurt you, Songbird... I've... I've hurt others before. I hate that. But they were __gems__ , so they were fine afterwards, but... You might not be." She stroked my arms carefully. Her touch made me shiver and smile.

"So kind..." I lay down on top of her and kissed her lush lips softly. Our kiss slowly deepened and she began to stroke my back. I in turn began to rub myself against her again. I could feel her pulse and the flow of precum increase. After a moment, she broke our kiss.

"We could maybe try a __little__ bit?" She suggested shyly. Her cheeks glowed red. I nodded and smiled, my heart suddenly pounding. "But you have to promise to talk to me, OK?"

"Yes." I nodded again, then reached in between my legs. She gasped as I grasped her slick head and raised it up a little. I shuffled back a tad, then guided her to my opening. The angle was a little awkward, but soon I had her lined up. She was positively throbbing against me already.

"Ohhh starssss..." she hissed as I carefully pushed back against her. Her head was large, blunt and so, so warm. I rocked a little back and forth, my slick labia yielding to her shape. When I pushed back a little more intensely, she gasped and grabbed my waist. "Careful!"

"Stop?" I asked.

"I-it's OK, are y-you OK?"

"Yes." I smiled at her.

"OK, good, OK." She grinned embarrassedly. "G-go on..."

I renewed my grip on her cock, then pushed into it again. Her large head spread me open gently. She was so very thick, but nothing hurt, nothing at all. It was very exciting to feel her enter me, even if, at the moment, she was barely an inch inside me.

"Oh my stars, __oh__ my __stars__ ," she panted, squeezing my hips. I took a breath, then began to rock back and forth again. With every stroke, she slid further in, millimetre by millimetre. It was an amazing sensation... I had never had anything so big inside me before. My pussy __stretched__ to accommodate her girth. I panted against her chest, enjoying the extremely full feeling very much. "Most of my tip is in," she said, her voice trembling slightly. __Most__ of the tip? It felt like __a lot__ more than that.

"You... OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm su-uper, how are you?"

"Good." I smiled, wiggling my hips a little. If I angled myself a little differently then maybe - with another small push I felt the ridges of her head slip past my pubic bone, then the slightly less thick shaft slid in a little bit; her throbbing head was pushing up against my g-spot. "Oh!"

"Nngh - what? What?!"

"Good place... very good place..." I moaned and swivelled my hips.

"Holy fuck." Heart-Ears panted. I could feel her throb powerfully inside me, then leaned down to kiss her, rolling my hips gently. Her slick head slowly slid back and forth inside me. It filled me up so much, my legs started to shake.

"Heart-Ears..." I moaned gustily.

"You O-OK?"

"Feels... so-o __good__..."

"Feels really good for me too, Songbird!" Heart-Ears beamed up at me, her cheeks glowing so adorably. She carefully placed her hands on my butt and began to squeeze it as my hips moved. "Oh my stars, I can't believe this is happening..." she panted. "You're so tight and so soft and so beh-beautiful, Songbird I'd better pull out!" Her face twisted into a beautiful grimace.

" _ _Want__ ," I panted, feeling her cock throb madly. I wanted her to cum inside me, wanted to feel her spurt -

"Fuck!"

"Ah!" I jerked forward as what felt like something quite solid hit near my cervix, almost like a punch. It didn't exactly __hurt__ , the force of it was more unexpected than painful. I blinked in astonishment as pulses of liquid warmth filled me to the brim extremely quickly. Heart-Ears panted and moaned, her cock throbbing as she emptied herself inside me, her hips trembling. The internal tension began to grow to an almost painful level, then I felt her cum spurt out around her thick shaft and run down my legs. I didn't want to interrupt her orgasm, so I stayed where I was, marveling at the throbbing sensation layered on top of the fullness and the stretching. I gazed down at her face, so enraptured. It was such a beautiful sight, I couldn't look away... Her hips twitched, pushing a little deeper inside me. I gasped, then arched my back and - " _ _Ohhh__!" All of a sudden everything inside me __shifted__ and the pressure landed just where I needed it. I shook as a wave of pleasure crested and moaned loudly, my insides surging and contracting wonderfully around her pulsating member. Heart-Ears grunted and gasped underneath me, her eyes flying open.

"S-so-ongbi-irdh!" she panted, then I felt her cock __arch__ and -

"Ahhh!" I let out a joyful shout of pleasure as another almost-punch hit my deep spot with alarming precision. More cum all but exploded out of me, soaking the sheets under both of us. I ejaculated between us; a large amount by my standards, but nothing compared to hers. A particularly powerful throb of Heart-Ears' cock made her slip free and suddenly __everything__ rushed out of me, then her thick shaft bounced against my butt. Hot liquid landed on my back.

"A-are you OK?" she asked after a minute. I nodded and kissed her eagerly.

"You?"

"I'm wuh-wonderful..." she chuckled happily. "Messy, but wonderful... Oh, __Songbird__..." She stroked my cheek lovingly. "That was... that was..."

"Wonderful?"

"Haha, yeah... Oh my stars... I can't believe my cock was __inside__ you."

"Evidence." I smiled and sat up, then pointed to the thick faintly orange liquid covering most of my mound, cock and legs. Heart-Ears burst out laughing, and I almost fell off her. She grabbed me with her strong hands and hugged me gently.

"I love you!"

"Love you too!" I giggled into her chest.

When we had calmed down a little, she asked; "How's your pussy? Feeling sore or anything?"

"Hmm..." I said and thought a moment. "Maybe... a little? But no __pain__ pain."

"You've got such a strong pussy. Strong, beautiful and delicious." She stroked my cheek gently, smiling up at me with a very happy and relieved expression on her face. "Can I kiss it?"

I nodded, then moved up on rather shaky legs to straddle her face. She smiled up at me, then began to gently lick my thighs and mound clean of her very tasty semen. Her large, warm tongue slipped in between my lips and lapped very carefully around my opening before sliding over my still erect clit. My entire body shuddered.

"Ahnn..." I moaned, grabbing a handful of her hair. __Something__ was uncomfortable though, but it wasn't anywhere near my crotch. It was my __knees__. "Heart-Ears..."

She looked up at me. "Doesh it hurt?" Her eyebrows creased with shame.

"My __knees__..." I said with a reassuring smile, gently stroking her hair.

"Oh! Of course, here." She grabbed me by the hips, lifted me up, rolled us over, flipped her hair over her shoulder, then placed me gently on the bed on my back. My head spun a little. She kissed my thighs and knees, looking at me worriedly. "Is that better?" she asked softly.

"Mhmm..." I nodded, my chest filling with warmth at her kindness. I let my legs fall to the bed and she smiled, then moved closer to my crotch again. I moved a hand down to spread myself open for her and she began to lick me anew. I let out a sigh of pleasure, then moved my hand up to lazily slide my palm along the back of my shaft.

"My pretty Songbird..." Heart-Ears hummed into me, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"M-y k-kind... Heart-Ears..." I moaned. Her warm tongue caressed me so softly, her lips vibrating against my slick skin as she mumbled tender compliments into me. I saw her slide a hand between her legs through the haze of pleasure wreathing my vision, and her sweet words turned into sweeter moans and grunts of desire. Her licks became perhaps a little more forceful as she stroked herself, but I was happy to receive them, my hips rocking slightly to meet her rhythm. Soon she was panting and __slurping__ , her brows twitching; I reached out to stroke her sweating forehead gently. Her eyes opened and she met my gaze, slowing down a tad. The renewed softness of her touch brought me quickly over the edge, and I knew she was still looking at me when my vision went white and my back arched powerfully. My cum spurted over my already sticky belly and all the way up to my chin, then I both felt and heard her orgasm, but could not see. A low, rumbling, __wonderful__ sound escaped her as she trembled against my pussy and thighs, and hot liquid splattered my feet and lower legs. When I regained my vision I looked down at her panting, widely grinning face. Wordlessly I reached out for her and she got up on all fours and moved to lay beside me, her massive cock slackening, but still leaking cum over me and the bed. I lifted her member to lie next to mine on my heaving belly, then stroked her chin and pulled her into a long, gentle kiss.

"I love you..." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Songbird..." Heart-Ears panted exhaustedly. "So, so much..."

After cuddling for a while we went to have a shower. My legs were unsteady, and I gladly accepted Heart-Ears' offer to carry me. We took a long shower together, and she told me about her day while she washed my hair, and I told her about my nap dreams while I washed hers. Somehow, I felt closer to her than before. Then I realized that she hadn't hidden herself from me __once__ , or apologized for how much __or__ how long she came, I hadn't had to tell her not to hold back even. My chest filled with fuzzy, tingly warmth, and I hadn't had a cube for hours!

I felt so, __so__ proud of my Heart-Ears.

* * *

Please review!


	10. The day after

****The day after****

I looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling and blinked in confusion. That was right - I had fallen asleep in my Precious' room. A soft grunting made me turn my head, and I felt myself smile as my gaze fell upon her face. She was fast asleep, her mouth slightly open. I rolled onto my side and just watched her breathe for a while. A wisp of brown hair lay draped over her cheek. It fluttered when she exhaled...

"Mh..." a whine made me open my eyes. Had I fallen back asleep? I must have. "Nhh..."

"Precious?"

"Muh... nnh-aah..." my Precious' face was crumpled up, her jaws clamped tight. A bead of sweat rolled down her temple. Yet she seemed... not awake.

Oh dear, I thought, then softly said; "It's alright..." and moved my hand to warm her tummy. She curled in on herself and grabbed my arm and squeezed it tight. I stroked her hair, noticing as I did so that it was damp. "Oh, it's __alright__..." I soothed. Slowly, her grip around my arm slackened, and she mumbled something into my chest that I couldn't make out. Then her head lifted and she looked up at me blearily.

"Ouch..." she whimpered, and I felt my gem almost melting from the sheer vulnerability I saw in her eyes. Heat bloomed in my cheeks.

"It's alright, Precious..." I repeated and smiled down at her, then moved my hand a little lower on her abdomen, spread my fingers and increased the temperature in my palm. To my surprise I felt my fingers become... sticky. Had she ejaculated in her sleep? I could feel her phallus against the tips and back of my fingers; it was soft. And... outside her moon wear? With my free hand I lifted the blanket. "Oh my stars..."

There was... a lot of blood. My Precious looked down, then whimpered and tried to pull the blanket over herself while she curled into a ball at the same time. For a moment, my mind stood absolutely still. It had been ages since I had last seen that amount of blood - __outside__ someone's body. Not even when H76 had broken W32's nose during the last Choosening had there been so much. Oh, how frightened he had been...

"S-s-s-orry..." my Precious sniffed, and I was brought back to the here and now.

"My dear," I said. "There is __no need__ to be sorry..." I stroked her hair, trying not to sound worried. But I __was__ worried. I thought her hormone levels had been stabilized?

"B-big m-mess..." she said in a shaking voice, and covered her blushing face with her hands. I knew from watching the feeds that she was embarrassed about her moon times. Maybe it was a remnant from her life on Earth? What a silly idea, honestly. Not that my Precious was silly, but the idea that anyone should be embarrassed about this perfectly normal bodily function was.

"Precious, look at me," She peered up at me through her fingers. "This is not a problem..." I shook my head slowly. "My only __concern__ is... that you are in pain..."

She inhaled and exhaled quickly, then lowered her hands slightly and leaned her forehead against my collarbone. I kissed the top of her head, then increased the temperature a little more; I was immediately rewarded with a relieved sigh against my chest.

"There we go," I smiled, then kissed her again. A soft buzzing came from my communicator; my alarm to get up. I took a moment to think as I disabled it, then smiled and said; "Precious... how would you like... to come with me to work today?" My Precious looked up at me, her eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Work?"

"In the med bay. I wish to... keep you close..." I felt my cheeks and chest flush with sudden heat. My Precious nodded slowly at first, then faster while she sniffed and drew her eyebrows together. "Good, good..." She cuddled up to me, and for a few minutes I just stroked her hair and belly, occasionally making a soothing sound.

A milk drone appeared and trundled up to the bed. I reached out and withdrew the suction cups and attached them to my Precious' nipples.

"When your milk has been collected... I will take you for a shower... Then we will proceed to the med bay. I will have breakfast sent for you... I think... something __special__ is in order today..." I smiled at her.

"Special...?"

When the drone was done, I grabbed a new pair of moon wear, then picked my Precious up, wrapped her in the blanket and carried her to the closest shower room. I let my uniform fade away, then removed the blanket and put it in the towel disposal chute. My Precious kept her eyes closed the entire time. I wondered if the sight of her nether regions was too much for her, but didn't ask. When I put her down to remove her moon wear, she nearly lost her balance.

"Oh dear!" I gasped, catching her around the waist.

"Dizzy..." she mumbled, grabbing onto my arm feebly. I held her a moment, both to let her find her feet and for my pulse to settle.

"Let's put you down..." I lowered her to sit on the floor, then removed her moon wear and turned on the shower. I would have to run a blood test when we got to the med bay; perhaps she was anemic? That could explain the dizziness she was experiencing, and her slight pallor. It could also be the after effects of the Ontra-Elium-Zepta.

I washed my Precious carefully; now I was glad the water pressure in this shower room was below average - she tried to suppress her winces as the water or I touched her, but I caught them.

When we were both clean I dried us off and helped her put on the new moon wear. She frowned a moment, then pushed the hem down so her phallus could dangle freely. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Too tight..." she mumbled.

"I see... We shall have to make some... adjustments to your moon wear." I wrapped her in a fresh towel and cradled her to my chest. I put my hand on her belly, then started to walk to the med bay. The purpose of the moon wear was to completely eliminate leakage, but since my Precious had moved the hem... That would explain the leak. I had not taken penises into account when I designed the moon wear. I would have to re-think a little.

I kept up a very light conversation while we traversed the station, hoping my calm voice would make her feel a little better. I remembered the time I had given her the phallus; how frightened she had been to tell me she was experiencing mid mood pain. I had been afraid the prosthetic was malfunctioning at the time, and had been so relieved to find out that wasn't the case. And after she had told me what was going on... she had made me __so__ proud. I had lost count of how many times I had re-watched that particular video file. But that wasn't what I should be thinking about right at this moment; I had duties to attend to.

As I strode into the med bay, the night shift greeted us with a salute.

"Good morning, Madam!" they said in unison.

"Good morning, everyone. Alpha 2XB, my office, if you please."

I entered my office and sat down behind my desk, adjusting my Precious legs to lie over my thighs. She was leaning against me a little more than she usually would, almost as if she was asleep, but her eyes were half-way open. Her lethargy sent a tight pulse of worry through my gem.

Alpha 2XB stood to attention in front of my desk.

"Please take a blood sample from my Precious, and run a full analysis. I fear... she may be anaemic. And please fetch two units of Ontra-Elium... and a table top food synthesizer... That will be all."

"As you command, Madam." Alpha 2XB clicked her heels, then exited my office. At the sound of the closing doors, my Precious stirred feebly.

"Sleepy..." she mumbled.

"I can see that, my dear..." I said and stroked her hair gently. "Alpha 2XB will come back in a minute... she will give you something for the pain... and draw some blood from your arm..."

"Little pinch...?" she asked, then yawned.

This made me smile. That's what I always said when a syringe was involved. "That's right... there will be a little pinch... Then I will make you... something nice to eat..."

"Not... not hungry..."

"I see..." my brows furrowed. That was not a good sign. I tapped my desk, and my screen appeared. I accessed my Precious' medical file and scrolled to the notes about her behaviour during her moon times. I skipped Holly's one line contribution and focused instead on the ones entered by Beta-XI, her assistant. I exhaled a little breath of relief to see that my Precious always seemed to go through a dip in appetite during the first few days of her moon time.

And... she had suffered a decrease in appetite after 5XF's assault on her, too, my uncooperative mind added. I stiffened a moment. The memory of my former second in command pressing a gem destabilizer against my ribs ripped across my mind.

Sometimes I could still feel it poking me...

I drew in a sharp breath as the door chime sounded.

"Come," I said, and Alpha 2XB strode in. She carried a tray in front of her.

"Shall I do the blood test now, Madam?" she asked politely.

"Please start with the Ontra-Elium," I said, trying to shake the unpleasant feelings the memory had left me with. I stroked my Precious arm, and she blinked up at me tiredly. "Little pinch..." She barely winced as Alpha 2XB put the injector to her arm. When both procedures were done, Alpha 2XB brought out her screen, and the data flowed onto it. She turned it so I could see, and I scanned it quickly. My suspicions were confirmed; my Precious __was__ anaemic. Her red blood cell count was at an alarmingly low level. But that didn't make __sense__... She had bled a lot, __yes__ , but not to cause __this__ level of deficiency. I turned to my own screen and brought up her nutrition logs. At the top was 5XF's name. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep my mind from drifting back to her. "Please fetch a booster shot to these specifications." I said to Alpha 2XB, then tapped out a series of instructions and sent it to her screen.

"At once, Madam." Alpha 2XB saluted, then exited my office again.

I turned to my screen once more, took a breath, then opened the nutrition logs.

At first, everything seemed fine. The initial blood analysis was clearly displayed, and the order to manufacturing to make my Precious a separate food; it was all as it should be. I scrolled down for a while, then suddenly my gem grew ice cold. There! My Precious' food had been __altered__.

By __5XF__.

It was a minor alteration, and could be explained as a small adjustment to maximize performance, but then it went __on__ changing. Only by a tiny amount each time, but compared to what the initial plan had been, the food my Precious was receiving now was __barely__ enough to fill her most __basic__ energy needs; not to mention that the __iron__ content and the hormone levels to stimulate __lactation__ were far too low and far too high respectively. I scrolled back to the first one and noted the date to be... the day after I had sent for my Precious for the very first time. I felt my jaw clench.

What a sneaky little coprolite 5XF had been!

Why had she done it? Had she wished for my Precious to... become so sickly and lethargic over time that she'd be taken out of the breeding program? That she'd be so worn out by Holly's maltreatment that eventually the agate's actions would end her life? Or was 5XF's goal simply that I would lose interest in her?

It was all there... bright blue against dark blue on my screen. Every entry. Every change. __Meticulous records__. It would never have occurred to 5XF to try to conceal or falsify them; she would have had to keep track of my Precious' condition to make sure she wouldn't be suspected if and when my Precious... No, I didn't want to think about what her endgame had actually been any more that I had to.

Even though it hurt to know that 5XF had actively and __purposefully__ harmed my Precious over such a long time, it was a relief to have found these logs; now I could undo the damage she had done and...

Now I could hate her.

Not __despise__ her for what she had done, nor feel __betrayed__ by her, but truly and rightfully __hate__ her. I hugged my Precious to my chest and put my nose in her still damp hair, willing myself not to cry. I was shaking from the effort.

"M-madam...?" my Precious looked up at me. And I looked down at her. My thoughts began to race. Had she been feeling awful? Had she been in pain? How much had she pushed herself to please me and others? I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together; my gem __ached__. How had I not seen this? How had I not __understood__?

"M-madam..." she repeated, and I felt her hand slide up to rest beside my gem. I drew in breath to speak, but was interrupted by my door chime.

"Come," I said. Alpha 2XB walked inside, an injector ready in her hand. Our eyes met and she stopped dead.

 _ _You mustn't cry in front of your subordinates!__ I shouted in my own mind.

"Do it... __quickly__." I instructed in a shaky voice.

"A-at once, Madam." Alpha 2XB nodded, then cast her eyes down and approached my desk.

"Little pinch..." I whispered. This time my Precious didn't wince. She was still looking up at me. Alpha 2XB saluted, then left my office without another word.

"Why are you... sad?" my Precious asked me; she sounded confused and a little afraid.

"Someone," I didn't even want to say 5XF's name aloud. "Someone has been tampering with your food..." I forced my voice to keep steady. "I'm sorry, Precious... I am ashamed I didn't notice... that you were not... that you were not... f-feeling well..." I hugged and kissed her, trying to keep myself from bursting into tears. My Precious stroked my chest weakly and kissed me next to my gem. I could feel her gentle breath flow over it.

"It's... alright..." she said, sounding both surprised and worried. Then, to __my__ great surprise... she began to __hum__."Hmm hmm, ylar i hmm-hmm skog... Hmm vill men hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm sova..." my Precious sang, stroking me in time with the slow rhythm.

Oh, how sweet she was... she had seen I was upset and was trying to comfort me.

It was a simple melody, and... oddly soothing. I felt myself relaxing as she hummed and sang the strange words; it was in a language I didn't recognize. When the song was over she reached up to my face and wiped a few tears from my cheek. I hadn't noticed I had actually started crying. But it was safe to do so in front of my Precious. I knew she wouldn't tell anyone.

"More...?" she asked in a soft and caring voice. I smiled through my tears and nodded.

She gently took my hand that had tapped at the screen and placed it on her belly. I understood what she wanted and heated my palm, then rubbed in little circles, and she began to sing anew. I felt the ache in my gem fade little by little. Even if she hadn't said more than 'It's alright', I knew she forgave me for not having seen how she was really doing. Perhaps the changes had been so subtle she hadn't noticed herself? But I promised myself I would do better. She __deserved__ ** **so**** much better.

"Thank you, Precious, you're very sweet to sing to me..." I said a little hoarsely, then wiped my eyes and cheeks. "If you give me just one minute... I will make you something to eat... I know you said you weren't hungry... but could you try a little? I promise it will make you feel better..." I smiled at her, and felt both very pleased and relieved when I got a tired smile and a nod in return.

After tapping out a few very specific commands to the food synthesizer, I pressed the send button. The data transferred with a confirmation beep, and the machine began to glow. My Precious turned toward the light and let out a little gasp. I watched her and smiled to see an expression of wonder temporarily overtake the tiredness on her face. The machine built a perfect red sphere that I picked up and held out to her.

"Have a taste..." I said softly. My Precious sniffed the sphere, then took a careful nibble. It made a crunching sound, and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She chewed, swallowed, then took another, bigger bite. Relief flooded my mind and I let out a long breath - she was eating it. " _ _Very__ good girl..."

"Tashty..." she said with her mouth full. I made a mental note to add this flavour profile to her new food. I couldn't add it to my screen at the moment, since both my hands were occupied. Once the sphere had been fully consumed, I did write it down. "'nother?" my Precious asked, looking up at me hopefully.

"Of course, my dear." I said, beaming down at her. We both watched another sphere be constructed and once it was done, I offered it to her. This time she took it from my hand and rested her head on my chest while she ate. I kissed her forehead and let myself enjoy the moment.

When she was done, she let out a contented sigh and snuggled in close. A few seconds later a little burp escaped her.

"'Scuse me..." she mumbled.

"It's quite alright, Precious." I said with a smile. "Now... Rest..."

"Mmm..."

Her breathing slowed and deepened quickly, and I kissed her forehead. It was... incredibly comforting to have her snooze against me. I reached out for a shelf behind me and took out a heat pack, twisted it, then placed it on her tummy so I could have one hand free, then set to work.

By the time I had taken care of my most pressing administrative tasks, my Precious had curled up in my lap. Her head was resting on my belly and her arms and legs were tucked up against her chest. Every so often she made a little sound or mumbled something I couldn't quite make out.

I was just about to open the moon wear manufacturing file when my door chime sounded a third time. Instead of saying 'Come', I simply opened the door. In came a very ruffled looking 6XT. Oh, __dear__...

"Re-re-reporting for discip-p-p-linary action, Madam," she said and pulled a slightly lopsided salute. She looked as if she hadn't slept a wink.

I held up my finger in front of my lips, then in a quiet voice said; "Your task today consists of decontaminating quarantine zone Alpha... __Without__ cleaning drones."

"Y-yes, Madam. At o-o-once, Madam," she looked absolutely miserable, and I felt my resolve waver. What had happened last night hadn't been her fault. Compared to 5XF, 6XT's mistake had been tiny. And 6XT hadn't __intended__ to leave my Precious alone and in pain, without a way of communicating. But I couldn't back down on this punishment, that would go against regulations. However... I could provide some extra motivation, and show that she could earn her way back into my good graces. Positive reinforcement always worked best, after all.

"6XT... Once you are done... And you passed __inspection__... I will arrange for you to spend an hour with my Precious... I will set up a private room for you here... She needs to __rest__ , however."

6XT stared at me, a look of disbelief on her face. "O-of course, Madam! Thank you, Madam!" she blurted suddenly, and managed to pull off a much straighter salute. She kept saluting as she backed out of the room, and once the door closed, I let myself smile. 6XT was easily flustered. It was an endearing trait of hers. Out of sheer curiosity, I pulled up the surveillance feed from her quarters and backed up until I saw her enter them the previous evening. I pressed a button to transfer the audio to my communicator, then let it play.

"Good __work__ , 6XT!" she grumbled at herself tearfully. " _ _Great__ work! First you damage station property and then miss the signs for an approaching moon time!" I had never heard he speak with such anger in her voice. And she hadn't stammered once. "You're so __stupid__! Stupid, stupid, __stupid__!" she strode up and down her little room, shaking her head. "You deserve a terrible punishment! Madam should space you! Or take away your limb enhancers - would she do that? Argh, I don't deserve them! Full emergency disengage, authentication code UFQ45 dash 00546, end of line!"

Her limb enhancers opened up suddenly and she tumbled to the floor - one of her arm attachments landed on her head and she swore loudly, then got to her feet and kicked it and the other parts into a corner and threw a blanket over them. She kept walking back and forth, grumbling and whimpering, berating herself, listing all the mistakes she had ever made and what sort of punishment she thought she deserved for them.

"And just __think__ of L19!" she wailed, clutching her little face in her tiny hands. "She must have been in so much pain! Stupid, __stupid__ , **__**stupid**__**! Will she be able to forgive me? Do I deserve to be forgiven? No 6XT you don't! You __don't__!" she threw herself onto her narrow bed and burst into tears. My fingers rose to my mouth. It was... unnerving to see 6XT so upset. Had I been too hard on her? No. __I__ hadn't called her stupid, or __threatened__ her... She was being too hard on herself...

I fast forwarded until I saw her sit up in bed, then hit play again. She moved slowly, shakily, to her little desk chair and slumped into it, looking wretched. She pulled up her screen and began to work. It looked like the standard limb enhancer self-maintenance protocol the Era Two peridots had to go through daily. After a few minutes, she went and got her limb enhancers, took a toolkit off one of her many shelves, then set up her diagnostics program. She was still crying and sniffling, but she did her duty. When she was done, she started again. And then again... and again. I fast forwarded until I saw her get up and put them back on. The time stamp in the corner showed to be only ten minutes before she had arrived at my door. So she really __hadn't__ slept a wink...

I switched to the live feed in quarantine zone Alpha, and watched 6XT perform a few steps of the decontamination protocol. Her body language spoke of tiredness bordering on exhaustion, but her face was determined. I let out a breath of relief. Positive reinforcement...

I minimized the window and put it at the bottom of my screen, then proceeded with my work, occasionally stroking my Precious' hair.

After quite some time, she woke up.

"Good afternoon, Precious," I said softly. "Did you have a good rest?"

She nodded and yawned, then sat up and snuggled close to my chest. I kissed the top of her head, and she let out a warm, pleasant grunting sound.

"6XT...?" she asked. She was looking at my screen.

"Yes, that is 6XT..." I said and enlarged the window for her.

"Very clever hands... and so cute..." she sighed contentedly. I had to smile.

"You know... I'm very proud of you for how you... behave when you are with her..."

My Precious looked up at me in muzzy surprise.

"Yes, I am, Precious..." I stroked her arm slowly.

"6XT is... a very good girl..." she nodded firmly and smiled a little dazedly.

Now it was my eyebrows that rose in surprise. For her to use the term 'good girl' in reference to a __gem__... It was her favourite praise. Maybe it was the biggest compliment she could give someone else, according to her own inner scale. A stab of guilt surged through my gem. __Had I__ been too hard on 6XT? Whenever my Precious was in peril, I seemed to lose my composure. Or, I didn't want to see what was right in front of me? I cared so deeply for her. I would have to be more careful in future. I would have to check the facts, not just react or... let myself be blinded by what I __wanted__ to see.

"That is __high__ praise, Precious..." I said thoughtfully. "She is coming by later... I've arranged for you to spend some time together..."

"Happy..." my Precious hugged me and kissed my chest. My gem all but melted when I saw her cheeks had pinked up. That was an excellent sign; the booster shot and food were working. I looked down to see an even more encouraging sign; my Precious was getting an erection.

"My, __my__..." I said with a smile, then nuzzled my Precious' forehead affectionately. "Looks like you're feeling... a little better, my dear..."

"Mmm... good rest..." she gave a sigh of contentment, then began to stroke herself slowly. Stars, she looked so beautiful... She had such an innocent and happy look on her face. Her mouth widened into a big smile when she met my gaze.

"What a good __girl__..." I hummed softly. "Do you want me... to help you out?" She nodded dazedly. "I'm afraid we can't leave a mess... but don't you worry..." I tapped my communicator. "Alpha 2XB... please bring me an extraction sleeve... The biggest size."

"At once, Madam." Alpha 2XB responded in my ear.

A minute later, my door chimed and I let her in. She looked relieved, I thought, as she put another tray down on my desk. She had been conscientious enough to include a little bottle of lube.

"Do you require anything else at this time, Madam?" she inquired politely.

"No, that will be all..." I gave her a smile, and she saluted and left. I turned back to my Precious. "Now... this is __almost__ like your special toy... but it's not connected to me..." Her eyebrows drew together as I leaned forward to pick up the soft see-through cylinder.

"Won't... make you feel good?" she asked in a slightly worried voice.

"It will," I smiled. "But not as... __directly__ as with your special toy..." I picked up the little bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount into the opening of the sleeve. "But with this... I'll be able to see you enjoy yourself... and __that__... is all I want..." I activated the warm up process on the device and placed it back on my desk. "It just needs a minute... to get nice and warm for you... Devices like these are used... when collecting semen samples from the males..." I tapped the meter at the end. "They are what inspired me to make your toy... Now, while we wait..." I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She responded a little weakly, and I reminded myself to be careful with her. No edging this time around. It was a shame, but my Precious shouldn't exert herself unduly. I steadied her back and she relaxed into my embrace as our kiss grew more passionate, my free hand stroking her belly.

"Here it comes, Precious..." I whispered, then picked up the now pleasantly warm sleeve and brought it to her rigid cock. She raised it up and gasped wonderfully as her head entered the mouth of the translucent device.

"O-oh..."

A pleasant flush swept through me, and I promised myself that I'd take care of my own growing lust once my Precious had gone to see 6XT. I drank in her expression; I wanted to keep the image of her enjoying herself with me for later. It __was__ being recorded, but not from my perspective...

"You are my good girl..." I said sweetly as I lowered the device on her cock. "My dearest Precious..."

"Mah-adammh..." she whimpered. I felt her body tense up a little.

"You may climax... __whenever__ you wish... This is __just__... for __you__..." I rotated the sleeve slightly as I pulled it upwards, and smiled at how my Precious mouth opened in a delighted gasp. She nodded eagerly up at me and placed her hands over her breasts, then began to gently stroke her nipples. "Does that feel good, Precious?"

"Mm-hmm..."

"Good..."

I felt myself engorge and get wet under my uniform as the minutes passed, but my focus was my Precious' pleasure. I kept my movements slow and gentle, committing her reactions to memory. She was so relaxed... so content... Her cheeks were beautifully flushed, and her breathing was slow and calm, but a bit laboured. I kept talking to her in a soft voice, gently encouraging her to enjoy herself.

"You're such a good girl, Precious... You are so kind and gentle... You deserve to be pampered... You make me smile... every time I see you... Look at your beautiful phallus, sliding __in__ and __out__... That must feel really good..." She nodded and began to pant. "Just like you've moved in and out... of __me__... and of 6XT... and all the guards... They all care for you... __I__ care for you..." Her fingers tightened around her nipples and she bit her lip. She must be getting close now. "You've brought me so much joy and pleasure... You're my good girl, yes you are... __yes__ you __are__..."

"Mh..."

"I've watched you... play with my subordinates... and it makes me so __proud__..." I sighed and blinked down at her slowly.

"Mh...!" My Precious' eyes closed and her breath caught in her throat a moment.

"Does my good girl want to come...?" I sped up my movements a little, and smiled to see her hips buck. She nodded up at me, panting happily. "Show your Madam how you come, Precious... Will you show me how you come, my good girl?"

"Mmmmh!"

"That's right, just a little more - " Her hips strained upwards and I pressed down firmly, making sure she was fully engulfed by the sleeve.

"Mm-aa-AH!" My Precious' back arched feebly. I smiled in delight as I watched her ejaculate.

"Oh, look at __that__..." I said, feeling heat sweep through my entire being. My Precious cock was pulsating, depositing her delicious seed into the depths of the device. She panted and writhed as I gently pumped her cock; I wanted to extend her climax. "Such a good girl... with __so__ much to __give__..." The meter at the top filled quickly, then the little screen showed the overload symbol. The excess pure white cream leaked out the bottom; my nostrils burned with the scent of it. "Did that feel good, Precious?" She nodded dazedly and panted. "You did so well..." I raised the device up and turned it quickly upside down. There was no need to waste such... __precious__ fluids. My Precious' now limp phallus landed on her belly, and she let out a long, relaxed sigh. I took out a little cloth from a drawer, then wiped her tummy free of ejaculate. She snuggled up to me and kissed my belly, giggling to herself. I stroked her flushed cheeks and smiled down at her - stars, she was so adorable...

After snuggling for a while, my Precious fell back asleep, and I returned to work. My level of arousal was highly distracting however; I felt enormously relieved when my door chimed. When it slid aside, a beaming but exhausted looking 6XT appeared. She saluted a little clumsily.

I examined the data transferred from quarantine zone Alpha and found nothing to complain about.

"Good work, 6XT..." I said with a smile. She straightened her back at this.

"Thank you, M-Madam."

"You may take my Precious to room 3B... She is doing better than this morning, __but__ ," I held up a finger to make sure she was paying attention. "She is still not __well__... I know you are gentle with her... but take __extra__ care today, won't you? Nothing too vigorous."

"Of course, Madam!" 6XT looked __so earnest__ I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from giggling.

"Good... She is due for a milking... I trust you can take care of that?"

"Certainly, Madam!"

"Alright, Precious..." I said and put my arms around her. "I will take you to a room... where you and 6XT can have some alone time..." my Precious cuddled up to me and smiled broadly, then waved to 6XT and 6XT returned the gesture eagerly. I rose to my feet, then reached down under my Precious bum to adjust my erect member a tad. I wanted it on display as I passed by my staff... 6XT's eyes flicked down to follow the movement of my hand. Her eyes widened and her face flushed several shades darker. I let out a delighted breath, then strode out of my office and took an immediate left. The peridots on duty rose and saluted as I passed, and I was so very pleased at their widened eyes, gasps and adoring looks. My member swelled further.

When we arrived at our destination, I put my Precious down on the bed and pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm, then kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek.

"See you later, Precious..."

"See you..."

I passed the still blushing 6XT in the door, then headed back to my office. To my delight, more of my staff had gathered along my route. Had the ones who had watched me pass a few seconds ago called their colleagues over? What a wonderful thought. It made my cock flex under my tight uniform. A thrill leapt up my spine at the collective intake of breath this caused.

When I reentered my office, I sat down in my chair again and smiled to myself before finally letting my genitals breathe. I opened up a new window on my screen and tapped in the code to access the camera in room 3B. 6XT was sitting on the bed next to my Precious, her limb enhancers stacked neatly on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, L19..." 6XT said sadly. "I would never ha-ave left you if I knew you were about to get your moon time! I feel so stupid..."

"Why...?" my Precious asked, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Because I should have known! I should have seen the signs! I should have taken better care of you!" she was wringing her hands worriedly.

"Stop..." my Precious put her own much larger hand on 6XT's arm. "I am... alright... Madam made me... all better..."

"R-really?"

My Precious nodded slowly and smiled. 6XT smiled back tentatively.

"Doesn't hurt.." she rubbed her own tummy, and I smiled. How precious...

"But I still shouldn't have left you alone without a communicator." 6XT's face fell again.

"Don't need one... when napping..." my Precious snuggled into the pillow and blinked slowly up at 6XT.

"So you're - uh - you're not... __mad__ at me?" 6XT asked in disbelief. My Precious just shook her head faintly and smiled. I smiled too, feeling affection for my Precious bloom inside me. She was so kind...

"Cuddles...?" my Precious asked. 6XT hesitated a moment, then lay down on her side. "Closer..." 6XT scooted closer and my Precious slid her arm over 6XT's slim waist. 6XT shuddered, then she finally relaxed. My Precious kissed her forehead, then buried her nose in 6XT's messy yellow hair. "You smell funny..." she giggled.

"I-I could go wash up! I __should__ have washed up!" 6XT pushed herself up and looked toward the door, anxiousness returning to her face.

" _ _Good__ funny... not __bad__ funny..." my Precious giggled softly.

"Oh..." 6XT slumped down again, then let out a groaning sigh. "I'm sorry, I get s-strange when I'm tired..."

"Hungry?" my Precious asked.

"Uh... no. Not hungry. But... if-if-if you need to be milked, I'd be happy to do that!" 6XT glanced at my Precious' breasts hopefully. "Or I could s-send for a milking drone..."

"You..." my Precious smiled, then moved the blanket down a little. My cock twitched at the sight of 6XT's transfixed face. I felt precum slide down the underside of my shaft and over my erect clitoris. 6XT moved lower on the bed, then leaned forward and began to suckle. Her little hands rose to hold and stroke the breast. My Precious let out a soft sigh, then she began to slowly run her fingers through 6XT's hair; 6XT's eyes fluttered closed.

I watched as 6XT suckled, a smile on my face. My Precious kept stroking her hair and face, gently as only she could. It was... so __intimate__... My cheeks flushed warm and I lowered a hand to my pussy. I caressed myself lightly, then moaned as 6XT's own little hand wandered down to her crotch. Her lower uniform vanished with a twinkle, and I caught a glimpse of her small cock before it was concealed in her hand.

"Can I... touch?" my Precious asked softly. 6XT nodded eagerly. My Precious' hand joined her, and I bit my lip as 6XT shuddered and let out a whimper - my Precious must have inserted her finger or fingers into 6XT's pussy. I stroked myself a little faster, then used my left hand to insert two fingers into my own pussy. My walls tightened around them...

6XT switched to my Precious' other breast and her hips began to rock. Not soon after that she stiffened and moaned around my Precious' nipple. Faintly green semen splattered the blanket still covering my Precious' belly. Oh, what a rush! I big my lip as my insides squeezed my fingers.

"Oh, L19..." 6XT panted. "Would it... would it be OK if I - if I rode you? Can I do that? Would that be alright?"

My Precious smiled and nodded, her cheeks delightfully flushed.

"Good 6XT..." I said to myself. "Let my Precious save her energy..."

6XT pulled the blanket down and my Precious rolled onto her back. 6XT mounted her shakily, then grabbed my Precious' erect member and guided it in between her dark green labia. They both moaned as my Precious' proud penis penetrated her. I was surprised at how far my Precious' member slid inside on the first stroke; 6XT must be enormously aroused for that to happen. My fingers moved faster. 6XT moved slowly up and down, a look of utmost enjoyment on her flushed face. My Precious had her eyes closed and her chest rose and fell quickly.

"W-would you s-say my name?" 6XT asked huskily after almost two minutes' gentle humping.

"6XT..." my Precious moaned, stroking 6XT's thighs feebly. "6XT..."

"Please, oh! Please call me - call me __Trix__...!"

My Precious eyes opened and she smiled widely and nodded.

"Trix... My Trix..."

"Oh stars!" 6XT began to move faster, as did my fingers. Stars, the joy on both their faces was so delicious!

"Trix... Oh, Trix..." my Precious moaned.

"Please go on, go on saying it, __ohh__!"

"Trix...! Trix! Ah, __Trix__!" my Precious face shone as she dug her fingers into 6XT's hips, and her own surged upward.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh __YES__!" 6XT cried. I hurried to stroke my cock and managed four pumps of my hand before the silent void of my orgasm claimed all sound. I felt my back and pussy spasm, and then my cum landed on my belly and thighs. I could feel my vocal chords vibrating, and knew I would surely be heard through the wall to my office. This knowledge sent a second wave of pleasure through me as I imagined __all__ my subordinates masturbating to the memory of my climaxing voice later tonight.

When sound came back, I opened my eyes to find strands of my semen draping my screen. On it, 6XT was lying next to my Precious again, and they were cuddling. Both were rosy cheeked and smiling. I smiled, too, and sat back in my chair. I watched as they drifted off into post-coital slumber, then cleaned myself and the screen.

My mind and body felt so relaxed now, and I was able to finish up the last of my work without fuss. After a while I glanced at the time; it had been about an hour and a half now. My Precious and 6XT were still sleeping soundly, wrapped up in each others arms. I wrote a short message to 6XT and set it to be delivered the next morning, or when she next activated her screen - whatever came first.

 _ _Good job, 6XT. Please escort my Precious to her room and make sure she gets a good breakfast before you attend to your standard duties.__

 _ _\- Madam__

* * *

Please review!


End file.
